Days of our Lives
by mediahybrid117
Summary: This is a series of events that starts at the Bite of '87 in which Jeremy Fitzgerald blames himself. He adopts little Mike Schmidt after the injury and raises the child to adulthood. This will have sweet, funny, serious, and even maybe some sad moments. Um... The first chapter I guess would be rated M because of the bite? But the rest is pretty well T for everything else...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Boss told him to keep a close eye on the animatronics today. Rumor had it that they were one strike away from being required remaining onstage. People started hearing about some rumor about the Freddy suit smelling like a decaying body and even noticed that they started acting a little funny.

A man in a security uniform stood between the stage and Pirate's Cove and watched the scene, parties were everywhere, kids were running around the room and even tried getting on the stages, but he quickly scolded them and told them that Freddy and his friends don't want their stages played on. In actuality, parts of the floor were unstable and someone could fall through. The only reason that the animatronics hadn't was because they knew where the support beams were. The man was tall and somewhat lean, his short curly brown hair was covered mostly by a security cap and his green eyes were focused and stern. He wore a light blue security uniform with J. Fitzgerald engraved on the nametag.

He then noticed one child spending time by Pirate's Cove. "Hey, kid, you're not supposed to be that close to Foxy." He warned and glanced around, taking note as to where the other robotic animals were, Chica was handing out pizza in place of a waitress, Bonnie was playing a birthday song for Billy, or Timmy, or whatever, and Freddy was teaching kids important lessons like 'stranger danger' or general safety. He nodded in approval, he was more worried about Foxy than anything. He made quick eye contact with another security guard and motioned him to watch the others. He turned back to Foxy, and at that point, the child had crossed the danger line and was now shaking hooks with Foxy. He gently took the kid's arm, "Come on, buddy, you can't be this close to Foxy, it's dangerous." He picked him up.

The child began screaming defiantly. In response to this, Foxy's eyes turned red and opened his mouth wide and lunged forward. With the child thrashing around, Jeremy only wished he'd stepped back in time…

The scene gave Jeremy nightmares. His arms and uniform were covered in blood and the child now rested limply in the guard's arms. Jeremy knelt and laid the child down, it was sure that his skull and parts of the poor kid's brain was missing. He drowned out the screams coming from everyone in the room. Everyone began leaving quickly with their kids. Like magic, the staff came by and shut down Foxy and an ambulance was called. Jeremy quickly began searching for the boy's parents, but no one had claimed him. Apparently he wandered into the pizzeria by himself. He didn't even want pizza, just wanted to play with Foxy.

Jeremy decided to take responsibility and went to the hospital with the child. The diner was closed for the rest of the day due to the incident. Foxy was shut down permanently. Fortunately they were able to save what they could of the front of the kid's head. Jeremy sat in the waiting room, unable to shake that image from his head. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, "This is my fault…" he blamed himself. "Foxy thinks I'm a predator now… and the others…" he said, briefly remembering that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all glared at him when everyone began to panic. "I shouldn't have picked him up…" he said. He'd been sitting there for several hours.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" the doctor stepped out, "He's okay."

Jeremy rose his eyebrows, "Thank god…"

"He… doesn't have his frontal lobe, however. Um… believe it or not, some people _can_ live without one." He said, "Are you his parent?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, we don't know who they are. We're still trying to find them. We've had the police go door-to-door asking people if it's their son or grandson. We haven't found anything yet." He said. It had been about an hour since the last report, but considering how long the search had been going on, he doubted they made much progress. There was only so much of the city, it was sure that they'd already scoured it.

The doctor sighed, "Alright then. Well-"

"May I see him though?" Jeremy interrupted him.

The doctor paused, "Uh… sure." He led him to the room where the child rested. "He's going to be asleep for a while."

"Is he in a coma?"

"Surprisingly… no. He's just heavily medicated." The doctor explained, "We expect him to be awake within the next couple hours, he might be able to tell us his parents' names."

"Okay." Jeremy nodded and pulled up a chair to sit down.

"So… an animatronic bit him?" the doctor asked.

Jeremy looked down, "Yeah." He sighed, "It thought I was attacking him and was trying to bite me instead… at least I think that's what was going on."

"Really?" he sat down.

"Yeah, the bots were programmed with a criminal database. Apparently I'm almost a perfect match to one of their records." Jeremy explained.

The doctor nodded and subtly scooted away from him. There was a while of silence between them. "Well, I have to process whatever paperwork I can without information on his parents."

Jeremy nodded, "Okay then…" he said, he was beginning to nod off. However, it wasn't too long before the child began waking up.

"Daddy?" he called, "Mom?" he groaned, "Daddy, my head hurts…"

Jeremy jolted.

He opened his bright blue eyes, "Where am I?" he asked, "What happened?"

"Hey, hey, you're going to be okay." Jeremy scooted forward slightly, "Do you know who your parents are so we can call and have them come down?" he asked.

The boy gave him a strange look, "I…" he took a deep breath, "But you're my daddy." He said, "Where's Mommy?" he asked.

Jeremy froze. The child thought he's his father, "No, no, no… I'm not your daddy." He said, "Do you know who your daddy is?"

"You're my daddy." He said.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, then stopped himself, "Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"My head?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened to your head?"

The child shook his head, "Uh-uh."

Jeremy sighed. Then had an idea, "Can you tell me your first and last name?" he asked.

The boy thought, "M-Mike Schmidt." He said, "I think."

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." He stood up and popped his head out the door, "Nurse, he's awake!" he called. He turned around to Mike, "I'm having a nice lady come in here to help you and make sure you're okay, okay?"

"Okay." Mike nodded.

Jeremy stepped out of the room and waited for the nurse, "Do you guys have a phone I can use?"

"Yep," the nurse nodded, on the desk over there."

Jeremy nodded, "Thank you." He quickly made his way over and called the police department.

"Are you calling in on the bitten child?" the man on the other line asked.

"Bill, it's Jeremy. The kid's awake."

"Oh! Did you find out who his parents are?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, but I got a last name."

"That's something." He said, followed by several clicks, "Shoot."

"The kid's name is Mike Schmidt."

There was a silence.

"Bill?"

"Uh… Jeremy… we already checked every 'Schmidt' in the city. None of them are parents to that child. We've even done blood work already and nobody matches."

"Have you checked anybody in hotels?" Mike asked.

"There are nobody checked into any hotels with that last name, Jer." Bill said, "We've already checked."

Jeremy sank.

"Does he remember who his parents are?"

"No… he swears I'm his dad, though. Prior to today, I've never even seen this kid."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?"

"No- nothing. Just thinking." He said, "We'll keep digging. We'll call if we get anything."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yep, bye-bye." Bill hung up.

Jeremy looked at the phone for a little bit, "Bye…" he sighed and dialed his home phone.

"Jeremy, good god, I've been trying to call you all day! Where are you?" a woman's voice asked over the phone.

"Sorry, babe, um…" he sighed, "Really bad day at work. A kid was bit on the head by Foxy today and we're trying to find his parents. I'm still at the hospital."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" the girl gasped.

"He's alive. He swears I'm his dad though."

"Wow." She breathed, "Poor kid. But wait- wouldn't he even see that you're too young to be a dad?"

"Hon, he probably can't do math yet. He's five." He said. "And twenty isn't too young to be a dad. A dad to a five-year-old? Yes, but a new father? Not really." He said, "My parents were nineteen and twenty when they had me."

"Oh… well… hurry up and come home, okay? I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy drove down the street toward his home. It had been four months since the bite and no one came by to claim their son, so Jeremy decided to take full responsibility of him and adopt him as his son. Mike sat in the back seat and stared out the window. Bandages wrapped around his head tightly due to the fact that the stitches bled every once in a while.

"Will I get to see Mommy now?" Mike finally asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Yes, you will get to see Mommy." He had a feeling that Mike wouldn't recognize 'Mommy'. His theory was that Mike's memory was scrambled a little bit. He must've thought his real father was the security guard that tried taking him away from Foxy. He probably sees some other random woman as his mother. No doubt one of the women at the restaurant when he was bit.

Jeremy pulled into the driveway of his home and let Mike out of the car. "Welcome home, buddy."

Mike looked up at the house, "This isn't home…" he shook his head and stepped back.

"Sure it is." Jeremy knelt, "It's just…" the thought of something Mike would find believable, "We moved while you were in the hospital. We did it then so you didn't have to wait for your stuff to get unpacked." He said.

"Oh." Mike said, lightening up a bit.

"But… uh…" Jeremy paused, remembering that he only had a few small things set up in a room for Mike. He was going to wonder where all his stuff went. "Some… bad guys stole the truck that had your stuff in it." Jeremy said, "We tried stopping them, but uh… they blew up the truck."

Mike's eyes widened, apparently he had some toys he really liked. "The bad guys blew up my toys?" he whimpered.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll take you out to buy some new toys." Jeremy offered, "Okay?"

"Okay." Mike looked down, "Can we go inside now?"

Jeremy chuckled, "Yeah, let's go." He led him inside where Jeremy's current girlfriend, Jacquelyn, waited for him, "Here's Mommy!" he said excitedly, hoping Mike would get excited.

Mike stared at her for a while, "Mommy got skinny." He whispered loudly to Jeremy.

Jacquelyn gave Jeremy a look with a risen eyebrow.

"Does she look pretty though?" Jeremy knelt by him, "Go give her a hug, she missed you."

Mike grew a smile and hugged her. "Mommy!" he cheered and nuzzled into her shoulder.

Later that night, after Mike had gone to bed, Jeremy and Jacquelyn sat on the couch. "Jeremy… why?" she asked. "You didn't _have_ to take him."

"What was I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked, "Let them take him to an orphanage? Hell no." he shook his head, "With his head injury, he was sure to be made fun of."

"And how would _you_ know?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Because _I_ was made fun of for walking funny. I had a neural issue with one of my legs so it always kicked out to the side when I walked." He said.

"That was school, Jer." She sighed.

"No, it wasn't." he gave her a firm look.

She paused. She always forgot that he was in an orphanage at one point in his life.

"Jackie, I know how those kids can be." He said, "Besides, if no one was going to take responsibility for their kid, then someone has to."

"Here we go again." She rolled her eyes.

"It was my fault he was bitten in the first place. All I really can do now is care for the kid who almost died because of me." Jeremy said. "Besides, we can raise him together." He said, "We're parents now." He managed a small smile, "We just… skipped the hard parts." He shrugged.

Jacquelyn had called it an obsession. She'd wanted to wait to have any children. However, Jeremy had mentioned the uncertainties of life and that the child was a surprise. And Jacquelyn didn't like the idea of it at all. She still wanted Jeremy to herself and didn't want some 'five-year-old brat with brain damage' in the way. She was insensitive. No matter what Jeremy said to her _or_ Mike, she was _not_ going to be his mother. Since that day, she insisted in having him call her Jackie instead of Mommy. She yelled at him for little mistakes he made, in which Jeremy would defend him. Jeremy spent more time with Mike than he did with her, despite his invitations toward her. She would typically be left alone for 'bonding time' with Mike when he left for work during the day, however, when Jeremy came home one day after about a month of having Mike, Mike had been sitting in the living room watching some crime scene shows on the television while Jacquelyn was upstairs asleep. He stood by the bed and stared at her, "Unbelievable…" he scoffed "Jackie!" he snapped.

Jacquelyn jolted awake, "Hey, Jer-bear." She yawned.

"Don't 'Jer-bear' me. You know I hate that name." he said, "Why is Mikey watching CSI?" he asked.

"I was watching it earlier, I must've left it on…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"How long has he been down there by himself?"

Jacquelyn looked at the clock on the wall, "Hour and a half?"

His eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? An hour and a half?" he asked, "You should have been watching him!" Jeremy barked.

"Why? Why should I be watching him? He's not my kid!" Jacquelyn snapped back, "I'm not responsible for him!" she flipped the blanket off her lap and got out of the bed.

"We are responsible for him! If we're his parents-"

"We are _not _his parents!" Jacquelyn screamed, even loud enough for Mike to hear from downstairs. Jeremy felt as though he was punched in the chest. "I am not taking responsibility for someone's dumbass kid who can't even remember who his real parents are." She said lowly. "I didn't want any part of this." She said. "It's me or Mike, Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at her for a while, "Then get out."

"Excuse me?" she asked, "You're choosing the kid?"

"I can't spend the rest of my life living with the fact that not only this kid's injury is my fault, but the fact that I put him in an orphanage because my girlfriend doesn't have the patience to take care of him." He said.

"You inconsiderate-"

"Get out!" Jeremy yelled, the pictures on the walls shifted and papers blew off the dresser and nightstand. His now-black eyes glared at her with red pupils, "Now…"

Jacquelyn backed away, her eyes widening at the state her boyfriend was in. Ex-boyfriend. She wasn't putting up with him or his so-called son anymore. She grabbed her coat and her keys and left.

Jeremy followed to make sure she left the house.

Mike sat on the living room floor in tears, ketchup surrounded him, "Daddy, was she lying?"

Jeremy's eyes turned green at the sound of the small voice and he dropped to his knees and held his head. "About what?" he managed.

"You and mommy not being my parents." He whimpered.

Jeremy thought for a while, despite his sudden migraine, "Yes…" he lied, what was he supposed to tell a five-year-old with brain damage? "She's just upset." He said and looked at him, "People say mean things when they're angry."

"So Mommy's just mad? She's coming back?" Mike grew a little excited.

Jeremy paused. She just broke up with him. Or him with her. Either way… they've broken up. She wasn't going to be around anymore. He sighed, "No…" he said sadly. "She's not coming back." He looked around the living room and chuckled, "Man, you made a _mess_ in here." He said, wiping his eyes.

"Were you crying?" Mike asked.

Jeremy sniffled and shook his head, "No." he stood up, "What were you doing here? Playing CSI?"

Mike nodded with pride, "They found a dead guy at the park and there's blood everywhere!" he waved his arms around to motion at the ketchup that posed as blood in this scenario. "I haven't figured out who did it just yet." He said and dropped his hands in disappointment.

"Well, do we have a body?" Jeremy asked. He hated that Jacquelyn let Mike watch as much CSI as he did and wished she taught him something other than how to figure out a murder scene. He decided to let Mike figure this one out for once and teach him how to clean it up.

"Right there." Mike pointed at a stuffed giraffe covered in ketchup.

Jeremy almost laughed, but forced himself to keep a straight face to humor the child, "Okay, and clues?"

"There's footprints here." Mike pointed at some red footprints that he had done himself by walking in circles through the ketchup. "And hand prints there." He pointed at the wall where random ketchup handprints had been left. "No witnesses." He said.

"Okay, what's step one?" Jeremy asked and knelt by him, "Take pictures, right?"

"Right!" Mike nodded excitedly.

"Alright, go find some paper and some crayons. In your room, right?"

"Okay!" Mike cheered and ran off.

Jeremy stood back up and took a deep breath, "Okay, no more ketchup." He said, "If not then I better come up with a fake bleach recipe." He mumbled to himself.

Mike ran back into the room with a box of crayons and a handful of construction paper. "Got it!"

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, so…" he scribbled onto one of the sheets, "Exhibit one." He said and drew a hand print and colored it with the red crayon. "Exhibit two." He counted and drew a small foot print the same way.

"Exhibit three!" Mike cheered and picked up another piece of paper.

"Nope," he stopped him, "A body is evidence." He said and pointed at the apparent dead giraffe, "That's exhibit three."

"Okay." Mike nodded.

"Step two?" Jeremy asked.

"Investigate." Mike said, the serious tone made Jeremy turn his head to take a deep breath, trying not to laugh at such a 'serious' matter.

"Nope. Clean up." Jeremy said.

Mike paused. He never got this far into his investigations. Jacqueline always yelled at him and sent him to his room while Jeremy stayed and cleaned up the mess. The previous few times was done with glitter as blood, and not ketchup. He looked up at Jeremy in confusion, "They don't say how to clean up on TV." He confessed.

Jeremy nodded, "Well, I'll show you."

With several kid-safe formulas of dish soap, laundry soap, and water to clean up the ketchup and an entire lesson with what the professionals _actually_ used, including bleach, Mike learned that a crime scene investigation was a lot more difficult than they showed on TV.

"Next is a bath." Jeremy said.

"Aw!" Mike moaned.

"Bath time, buddy." Jeremy led him to the bathroom. "Detectives need to be clean to finish an investigation." He said.

"Oh…" Mike thought for a while, "Daddy, I don't wanna be a detective anymore…" he complained.

Jeremy chuckled, "Okay. But you're still taking a bath." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy threw on his work uniform. He'd just gotten off the phone with his foster parents after asking to borrow Brian for a few hours. Brian was his seventeen-year-old foster brother and grew up with Jeremy. There was a doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Mike screamed.

"Michael!" Jeremy snapped and caught up with him, "You don't know who it is."

"But-"

"You _never_ open the door if you don't know who it is. With that being said, you don't answer the phone, either." Jeremy said.

Mike nodded and sat down on the couch nervously.

Jeremy checked the peephole on the door and opened it with a smile, "Hey, Brian."

"How's it going, Jer? Where's the little guy?" he asked.

Mike laid on the couch and barely peeked at Brian shyly.

Brian smiled, "Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" he bumped Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy gave him a look. "Anyway, I'm gonna be late for work." He said.

"Daddy!" Mike leapt off the couch and hugged Jeremy, "When will you be back?" he asked.

"I'll be home at six," Jeremy said, "I promise."

"Okay." Mike smiled. Then he looked at Brian nervously. Clearly he didn't have an uncle that visited.

Jeremy let Mike go and walked out the door. When he'd gotten to work, he sighed.

"Looking not-so-good under the eyes there, Jeremy." One of the janitors smirked.

"Broke up with Jackie yesterday." Jeremy said.

"Bummer." The teen scoffed, "How's little Mikey?" he asked.

"Upset that she's gone. He really loved her." Jeremy clocked in.

"So- if Jackie's gone, who's watching him?"

"'Uncle' Brian." Jeremy said and put on his hat.

"And Mike's… uh…" he pointed at his head where the injury was.

"Doing much better. It stopped bleeding a while ago. They're taking out the stitches next month." Jeremy explained, "Paul, do you know where Morgan is?"

"Morgan isn't here yet." Paul replied, "Why?"

"I need to ask for the night shift. I need to be home for Mike for as long as I can because clearly the day shift isn't working out." He said.

The teen nodded, "Dude, be careful with the night shift. I'm hearing crazy sh-stuff about it." He said, his eyes widened and focused behind Jeremy. He hunched over slightly and continued mopping as he was before Jeremy had walked in.

"Nice save, Paul." A voice behind Jeremy said.

Jeremy turned around, "Morgan." He said.

"Jeremy." Morgan greeted and continued to his office. "What's this I hear about the night shift?" he sat down.

Jeremy had followed him close behind, "I need to move over to the night shift."

The larger, older man looked at him, "Gordon's covering the night shift." He said.

Jeremy thought for a while, "Gordon needs to retire, don't you think?" he rarely saw Gordon, but what he had seen of him, he saw that he was well into his forties or maybe even fifties.

Morgan watched him for a while, "Fine. I'll have him start training you." He said.

"Alright." Jeremy nodded, "Thank you." He bowed his head.

"How's Mike doing?"

"Doing good." Jeremy answered.

"Adjusting well?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Well, Jackie left… so now he thinks 'mommy' and 'daddy' are divorced." He said, "But I can manage."

"And the raise is helping, yes?"

"Greatly." Jeremy nodded, "Thank you sir." He had been given a raise of one dollar and fifty cents to help support Mike and everything that Jeremy would need.

"Good. If you take this night shift, I'll give you another two dollars an hour to your check."

Jeremy's eyes widened, that was more than his previous raise. "Th-thank you sir. I really appreciate this."

"Of course, Jeremy." Morgan nodded. "Now go finish today's shift and come in tomorrow night at… ten-thirty."

Jeremy nodded, "Yes, sir." He turned and left the office with a smile. He adjusted his hat and started for the dining room of the restaurant. He kept watch of the dining room as he normally did, even helped with parties or collected children that had wandered off and returned them to their parents. The animatronics stayed on stage. They had been for the past several months. Jeremy could just tell that they weren't as entertaining as they used to be. Kids made rows by the stage as though they were at a concert for the most repetitive music he'd ever been an audience to. He took a deep breath and began to wander through the halls of the restaurant, just to check for anyone who'd wandered where they shouldn't have. He passed by the room that he wasn't entirely too familiar with. The door was cracked open and had 'Employees Only' typed on the sign of the door. He leaned in and looked around. "Hey, anyone in here?" he called. Upon seeing the room void of any guests, he froze upon seeing the emotionless face of another animatronic that they had rarely used and left in a box.

The face belonged to something they called the Puppet. Its black, soulless eyes seemed to stare right at Jeremy while its mouth remained open into a permanent smile.

Jeremy grabbed his head as it began to throb. He shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Jeremy." Morgan's voice caught his attention.

"Sir!" he jolted and looked up at him.

"What were you doing in there? That's not where the guests are." He said.

"I know- I was making sure no one had wandered back here to find the restrooms or anything." He grabbed his head again.

"Oh- you alright?" Morgan tilted his head.

"Yeah… headache." He said and started back to the dining room.

"Alright, get yourself a drink from Janet, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and waved, "Yes sir…" he groaned. His vision began hazing, blackness creeping in from the edges of his vision until eventually he couldn't see. He stopped in his tracks. He could hear where he was, just at the end of the hall from where he started and right at the edge of the dining room where everyone else was. After that point, he blacked out.

"Jeremy?" a blurry voice called him, "Jeremy! Say something!"

"Daddy?" Mike's voice made itself clear to him.

Jeremy blinked and found himself at home, he was still in his work uniform and sat on a chair in his dining room. He shook his head and grabbed it, swooning slightly.

"Dude, what was that about?" Brian asked, his hands firmly on Jeremy's shoulders.

"Wha-what just happened?" he asked, "Why aren't I at work?"

"You got off a while ago. You walked home. We've been trying to get you to talk to us for a half-hour now." Brian explained. "What happened?"

"Daddy, are you okay?" Mike asked.

Jeremy took a while to think, "I don't know what that was." He shook his head, "What was I doing?"

"You were walking around like a zombie." Brian said, "Your eyes were black and you looked almost dead."

The second the word left Brian's mouth, Mike threw a fit, "No! Daddy, don't die!" he hugged Jeremy, "Don't be dead!"

Jeremy hugged Mike back, "I'm fine, Mikey, I'm not dead… just…" he paused. He didn't know what to call it. It wasn't 'zoned-out' because he wouldn't have had black eyes if he zoned out. "I don't know. But I'm okay." He hugged him tighter. "I uh… I got some good news though…" he smiled slightly and looked up at Brian, "I got a two-dollar raise from work."

Brian rose his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I'm taking over the night shift." He said and looked down at Mike, "So I can spend some more time with Mikey."

"You're gonna be tired a lot." Brian said, "But congratulations. Two dollars?" he asked, "That's amazing."

**I did the math in this one… and I even forgot the calculations that Game Theorist had done. But when Jeremy initially started, he was making $3.35 an hour. After being with that company for two years, he got a total of $1.00 in raises (I'm probably making this company _really_ generous). When little Mikey was bit and no one came to claim him as their son, the company gave Jeremy an extra buck-fifty an hour for adopting him. So far, that's $5.85 an hour for a twenty-year-old security guard in '87. Then _on top_ of it, he got another two bucks because of how hazardous the night shift is. So right now, in '87… Jeremy is making $7.85- minimum wage of now, at least in AZ. Anyway, long Author's Note, but anyway… anyone guess what's wrong with Jeremy?**

***Okay, so I was re-reading this on-site and noticed some typos. I'm revising this just a little bit, so anyone _please_ let me know if you see anything. I'd really appreciate it.***


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy had spent the entire day with Mike and Brian. He'd drank three cups of plain coffee and was ready to tackle the first night of his new job.

"Jer-bear, easy on the expresso, dude, you're gonna crash and burn by midnight." He checked his watch, "It's not even six yet."

"First off, you _know_ I hate 'Jer-bear'…" Jeremy set his cup of coffee down. They sat at a family-owned diner for supper and waited for their food to be brought to them. "But you're right, I should probably wait on the coffee until I get there."

"Okay." Brian said, "And just a re-cap on the plan is I'm spending the night to watch this little guy?" Brian asked.

"In case he wakes up." Jeremy nodded and looked over at Mike, who was coloring randomly on his paper menu the waitress had given him. "Having fun there buddy?"

"Look! I drew a monkey!" he cheered and showed Jeremy the picture. Mike swore it was a monkey, Jeremy swore it was a cat, Brian swore it was a malamute. They all agreed it was a monkey, however. Jeremy almost forgot that five-year-olds almost _always_ won a debate. "Daddy, we never finished the investigation." He said.

Brian rose an eye brow, "Investigation?"

"He watched way too much CSI yesterday."

"Oh…" Brian nodded.

The waitress came around and delivered their food, a cheeseburger for Brian, some spaghetti for Jeremy, and macaroni and cheese for Mike. "Enjoy your meals, guys." She smiled and walked off.

Mike picked up his fork and began digging into the macaroni and cheese, almost instantly getting the cheese sauce on his face.

Jeremy began practically inhaling his food, checking the time at once.

"Jeremy, calm down, you're not gonna be late." Brian said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Jeremy sighed, "Just paranoid." He said, "I don't wanna black out again." He said.

Brian nodded, "I'll make sure you don't. What triggered it last time?"

"I don't know…" Jeremy sighed and shook his head, "I went into the parts and service room yesterday, that was about it."

"This macaroni's shaped like a smiley face!" Mike cheered out.

Jeremy chuckled, "It is." He smiled, "They all are."

"No…" Mike argued, "The rest look like 'j's." he said.

Jeremy nodded and thought for a while, "Mike, do you remember school?" he asked. Having known nothing about the boy, he didn't even know if Mike was in school or not.

Mike thought for a while, "Kind of… I remember meeting my teacher." He said, "But only once…" he stuffed his mouth with another forkful of macaroni. "I don't remember too much of it."

Jeremy nodded, "When those stitches come out we need to get you back in school." Jeremy said.

"Aww, why?" Mike groaned.

Jeremy turned and wiped Mike's face with a napkin, "Because you need to get smart." He said.

"I don't wanna be a nerd!" Mike complained.

"Just because you go to school and you're smart, doesn't mean you're a nerd." Jeremy said. He smiled, "You need to be smart in life." Jeremy said, "Plus, monsters go after little kids that don't go to school." He turned back to his spaghetti and continued eating.

"Monsters!" Mike gasped, "I don't want monsters to get me!"

"Well, then you better go to school." Jeremy said.

"I wanna go to school!" Mike hid under Jeremy's arm. "Don't let the monsters get me!"

Brian was laughing at the conversation between the two, "You're his perfect 'dad', Jer." He said.

Jeremy looked back up at Brian and smiled.

Jeremy walked into the pizzeria after parting with Mike and Brian. He didn't want Mike to see the pizzeria, or even know that Jeremy was associated with the place. He didn't want there to be a fascination due to the sheer fact that it was because of this fascination that Mike was hurt in the first place. He walked into the security office and spoke with Gordon.

"Now, just so you know, these guys get… Kind of 'quirky' at night." Gordon said, "So they'll come off stage and wander around the building. Now- you remember why they were required to stay onstage now, right?" he asked, he was a taller, somewhat slender man, who- now that Jeremy saw it, wasn't even fifty yet, but he had been with the company for a long time.

"I was there when it happened." Jeremy said.

"Right. So make sure you check those cameras and be sure that everyone is in their proper place." Gordon said and pointed at the television screen, "To check the other cameras just change the channel."

After another hour and a half of figuring out how to change the cameras, close the doors and power the lights, Jeremy was left on his own, discovering that his normal hours were to be from midnight to six in the morning. He sat in the chair and held the remote to change the camera. He first saw the stage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all stayed in place. He switched over to Pirate's Cove to be sure Foxy remained where he was.

He felt that no shift had ever felt this long. Two hours dragged on before he saw that someone moved, "Where'd Bonnie go!?" he asked and began flipping through the cameras, finally seeing him standing in the janitor's closet and staring up at the camera. "Okay, stay there." He said. "Would've preferred for you to have stayed onstage, honestly, but…" he checked the stage, "Where's the fucking duck?" he asked, flipping the channels and finding the yellow animatronic in the dining room. "Oh… you're creepy…" he said and glowered at Chica. He flipped back and checked for Bonnie, seeing that he'd left the closet and was now starting down the hall toward Jeremy.

"Oh hell no…" Jeremy looked up, seeing the rabbit approach him from the left hallway. He leapt up and slammed the door. "No!" he whimpered. He flinched when he heard banging elsewhere in the restraint, "Where's Chica?" he sat down and flipped the channels. After finding a room labeled 'Audio Only' he discovered that Chica had moved to the kitchen and was making a lot of noise with pots and pans. "Okay…" he sighed and turned on the light to check for Bonnie, finding that he hadn't moved. Jeremy sank. His heart pounded and raced as he checked the cameras again. His eyes widened when he saw that Foxy was glaring at him from the Cove. "Oh god, he recognizes me…" he said.

_Yeah, that Foxy character doesn't like being watched…_ Gordon's voice echoed in his head.

Jeremy crossed his arms and left the camera focused on him. He heard thumping coming from the right hallway. He looked up and saw Chica peering through the window. "No!" he barked and slammed the door. He sat back down and relaxed slightly… to think that Gordon did _this_ for a living on a regular basis. He jolted at the sound of someone banging on the door. He curled up in his chair and held his hands over his head. He closed his eyes and waited for them to stop.

Jeremy had stayed like that for almost two hours before there was silence. He peeked up from under his hat and switched on the lights, finding neither of the animatronics at the doors. He checked the cameras and found that Chica and Bonnie had gathered in the dining room, Freddy remained onstage, and Foxy was ready to run from the Cove. He opened the doors and unintentionally gave Foxy the cue to run. Like lightning, the fox flew down the hallway, but was immediately met with a heavy metal door. Jeremy trembled, both hands slammed into the button that shut the door. His heart had never beat so fast or so hard. He began to hear slow, deep laughing behind him, he turned around and slammed the other door shut. Before he knew it, there was banging on the doors again. He then hid in the back corner and covered his head, "Just go away…" he whimpered, "I've done nothing wrong…"

The building groaned as everything went dark.

"What?" Jeremy looked up, the power had completely gone out. He found that the doors had opened back up and the animatronics froze momentarily.

Then Freddy straightened up and glared at Jeremy. He glanced up at Foxy and motioned for him to leave or to get the others, whichever it was, Foxy ran off and Freddy continued towards Jeremy. His eyes glowed and shone to reveal his teeth.

"No…" Jeremy pressed himself into the corner, "Get back…" he said, "Get back!" he yelled.

"Child murderer…" Freddy growled.

"No…" Jeremy's eyes turned black once more, "I said 'Get BACK'!" he barked, causing Freddy to step back.

The robotic bear took a while to study Jeremy. The young man was standing up, but had his shoulders hunched and his head lowered, his eyes were shadowed my his wavy hair and the bill of his hat. All that was seen of his eyes were red pin-pricks of pupils that the man bore at the moment. Freddy held up a hand when he saw Foxy return with Chica and Bonnie to stop them.

"Well!?" Jeremy asked, "Go! Get out of here!" he barked. "Get back onstage!"

A bell rang. Freddy looked at Foxy and the others and returned to the stage.

Jeremy watched them leave, his eyes still darkened. He groaned as his eyes returned to normal and grabbed his head. He dropped to his knees and tried regaining his focus. "What-?" he groaned, knowing he had blacked out once again.

"So how'd it go?" Morgan came in, "Whoa, kid, you alright?"

"I have a headache… Jeremy groaned, "I think I blacked out… hey- did I act weird yesterday?" he looked up at Morgan.

"Um… you were quieter than usual, why?"

"I think I blacked out yesterday." He said and stood up, "I think I just did it again."

"Really?" Morgan tilted his head. "Well, your eyes did look a little weird yesterday."

Jeremy nodded. , "I can't remember that last several minutes of my shift. Last I remember was the power went out."

"Hmm…" Morgan opened a panel in the wall, "Yeah, I'm gonna call an electrician and get it looked at. It's getting dangerous for Gordon at night." He hit a few switches a few time and the building came back to life. "And you apparently." He said. "Go home, Jeremy. Get some rest and go see your son."

**So it begins, his… several nights at Freddy's. And he 'blacked out' again and even confused the animatronics, so there's a concern if he's like that and keeping Freddy 'at bay, whatever the hell that means'. Hope you guys liked this! And please review, any questions at all I'm more than happy to answer, either that or things will be explained in near-future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy had immediately plopped himself onto his bed when he got home. Brian was passed out on the couch and Mike was sound asleep in his room. He groaned and kicked off his shoes, having them thud onto the carpeting in his room. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander. Strangely enough, his mind went to his original parents, both of whom he remembered very clearly. Both were drug addicts and were finally caught and were found unfit to be raising a child, so he was taken from them for his own good. He remembered rarely ever eating, and whatever he did eat, it was very little like cereal, or something that he had gotten from school. He remembered that they laughed at him because of his leg. His parents were finally caught with cocaine and meth after several complaints about their malnourished child. They were arrested and were to serve a sentence of three to five years.

His right leg had a bad connection with its nerves, so when he tried walking forward, the leg kicked out to the side as though he was trying to turn right. Eventually, when he was ten, he fell off the sidewalk on his way to the corner store and hit his back on some large river rocks and was hospitalized. Fortunately he wasn't too badly injured, if anything the issue with his nerves was resolved and his leg walked normally.

After six months of living at the foster home, Jeremy was finally taken in by Brian's family. They fed him, they kept him happy, warm, and even got him smiling again.

Jeremy managed one more smile before going to sleep.

He wasn't able to make any sense of what he had dreamt about. He saw a child standing just outside a building, staring in the window by the door. In the window, was Freddy taking cake out to several other children, but only Freddy. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were nowhere in sight. He tried approaching the child in hopes of helping him or even letting him inside, but he wasn't able to move. He took one step and tripped, and found himself paralyzed. All he could do was watch. A car pulled up, a much older car. When the car drove off, all that remained was the body of the child, grey and colorless. Jeremy tried getting up, he tried moving, but it felt as though something weighed him down, but he found nothing. There was a loud scream and he felt like he wasn't himself anymore. He found himself trashing about under the invisible weight, catching himself screaming, "Let me go! He's not dead! Why did I leave him!? Someone help!"

Brian jolted suddenly after hearing screaming and fell off the couch. The screams were coming from upstairs.

"Daddy!" Mike yelled, "Daddy, what's wrong!?"

Brian flew up the stairs and burst into the room passed Mike and found Jeremy writhing in his bed, grabbing his head and screaming, "My son is not dead! Let me go!"

Brian grabbed Jeremy's hands away from his head and held him down, "Jeremy, wake up! It's just a dream, you're having a nightmare!" he shouted, "Jeremy!" he barked.

Jeremy continued to scream, "Somebody help him!"

Brian turned to Mike, who was so scared, he was in tears, "Go get your dad a tall glass of ice water, now!" he commanded.

Mike nodded and ran downstairs, trembling and terrified to have woken up to hear his father screaming.

"Jeremy!" Brian held Jeremy down, only causing his brother to panic even more.

"Get off of me! I need to help my son!"

"Your son is fine!" Brian said, "Mikey is okay!"

"Here's daddy's water!" Mike returned and handed Brian the glass.

Brian let go of Jeremy's wrist and dumped the glass of ice water all over Jeremy's face, shocking Jeremy and causing him to lie still.

Jeremy panted and relaxed, taking a moment to catch his breath while Mike and Brian watched fearfully. He gasped and opened his eyes, he rolled over and hugged Mike, trembling and breathing heavily.

"Daddy, what happened?" Mike asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Jeremy thought for a while, "What- what did I do?" he let go of Mike and sat up, "Why is my bed wet?" he asked, feeling his hair, "Why am _I_ wet?" he asked.

"You must've been having a night terror." Brian said, "What happened?"

Jeremy thought for a while and shook his head, "Not while Mike is in here…"

Brian nodded, "Mikey, do you wanna make yourself some cereal?" he asked.

"I don't have cereal." Jeremy said.

"Oh…" Brian slapped his forehead, "Right… sorry." He said, "Well, let's make some pancakes then, okay?"

"Pancakes!" Mike cheered and started downstairs.

"Mike, no running down the stairs please!" Jeremy shouted, hearing the rapid steps on the stairs slow to a walk. "Thank you."

Brian looked at Jeremy, "What happened?"

"There was a kid, and it looked like he was out in front of work, but… the place was smaller and it was just Freddy." Jeremy began explaining. He then explained that the child was crying, then the car pulling up and leaving with the child lying dead where he was standing, "Then suddenly, I felt like I wasn't even myself anymore, I was screaming as though he was my kid. Like I would for Mike, but he looked nothing like him." He shook his head, "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"You were screaming Jer, I heard you from downstairs and you woke up Mikey. And that kid sleeps like a log."

Jeremy sunk, "I think there's something wrong with me." He stated, "I blacked out at the end of my shift this morning.

Brian rose his eyebrows, "Again?"

"Daddy! I need help!" Mike's voice called from downstairs.

Brian pat his knee, "We'll talk later."

"Coming, Mikey!" Jeremy called and started downstairs with Brian right behind him, "What is it, buddy?" he asked, finding that the five-year-old had already dug through the pantry and found the pancake mix.

"I don't know where the frying pan is." Mike said, still looking through the pantry.

Jeremy smiled, "You gonna try and make us breakfast?" he asked.

Mike thought for a while, then smiled, "Yeah."

Jeremy smiled wider, "How about you sit down and I'll make the pancakes, okay?"

"No!" Mike argued, "I wanna help!"

"Okay." Jeremy shrugged and grabbed the frying pan out from under the counter, "I've got the frying pan right here."

Mike turned around and gasped, his eyes widening, "Where'd you find it?"

"Thin air." Brian replied simply, "Your daddy is magic." He waved his hands mystically.

"Wow." Mike said with awe, "Daddy, can you show me more magic?"

Jeremy had a hard time stopping himself from laughing and blushing, "Later, first, we make breakfast."

"Can I cook?" Mike asked.

"No." Jeremy shook his head.

"Aw, why not?" Mike asked.

"Because the stove is dangerous, you can get burned." Jeremy said.

"But you and Uncle Brian cook with the stove." Mike said.

"That because we're experts." Jeremy said.

"You'll need lots of training before you get to use the stove," Brian said, "Okay, Mikey?"

"Okay…" Mike said sadly, sinking into the chair that he'd been using to climb on to reach in the pantry.

"Mikey, can you bring the pancake mix over here?" Jeremy asked.

Mike brought over the large yellow box and set it on the counter.

Brian, Mike and Jeremy later sat at the table and ate their breakfast. All that was on Jeremy's mind was the nightmare he had just had and his work shift the previous night. He didn't want to go back.

But Gordon always did… Gordon was able to handle the animatronics every night without getting killed. Despite the animatronics' aggression, he always came back for another night. Did he know about the power going out? Probably, if Morgan said that it was getting dangerous for Gordon. Maybe there was a trick to it. There had to be. Gordon knew how to do it. He saw it as a challenge, if Gordon could do it, he could do it.

He walked into the office later that night and found there was a message recorded on the telephone inside. He played the message.

"Hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then you've made it to the second night, Congrats, Jeremy!" he chuckled nervously, "Okay, so you've seen how aggressive these guys can get, right? Well, they really shouldn't be a problem. Just, try and watch the power. The building is pretty old and the power's a little picky. So don't use too much of it when looking at the camera or keeping the door closed. Hell, even the lights."

"That's the trick…"

"Only close the doors when you _have_ to." Gordon's voice said, "And if anything, just keep an eye out for Foxy. He does take a while to leave the cove, but he doesn't take long to reach your door. So the second you see that he's left the cove, close that door." He said, "Only check the door lights if you hear someone coming and close them if you _really_ need to. Just follow this routine, and you'll be just fine." Gordon said, "Good luck."

Jeremy nodded and sat down with confidence. "I can do this." He smirked.

**This was kinda random. I wanted to explain a little bit more of Jeremy's background to explain why Brian is his foster brother, why he was in an orphanage as a kid and why people made fun of his leg.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy stayed at that job and kept the beasts at bay and out of the office for a good five years. One night, however, they had had enough. Jeremy walked into the office and sat down, checking the camera on Foxy as he normally did. However, instead of Foxy barely peeking out of the curtain, he was just gone. Jeremy gasped and slammed the door shut, having Foxy slam into the door. He heard thumping behind him and turned on the light, seeing Freddy's face. He instantly shut the door on that side. He furrowed his brows, "This isn't right…" he murmured. He didn't hear of anything going wrong earlier that day that would've provoked the bots. He took a deep breath and turned off the monitor, knowing that it was only going to waste power if it wasn't going to watch anything. "Not even gonna give me a chance tonight, huh?" he asked and sat down. He felt uncomfortable. Just barely starting his shift and they had already trapped him. They had to have planned this. Bonnie and Chica were manageable, Chica more so than Bonnie mainly because she was the dumb one. Bonnie was just shy but was harder to tell if he was coming. Foxy was aggressive and unpredictable, but he had cues as to when to close the door. Freddy however, was probably the fastest and most aggressive out of all of them. Gordon said that he rarely saw him leave the stage, but if he did, he meant business and was on a mission. Jeremy sat with his arms crossed. Things weren't going to end well if Freddy and Foxy decided to keep pounding on the doors until the power ran out.

Unfortunately, they did. The building shut down and the doors opened, revealing the two animatronics. Their eyes glowed, and it wasn't just Foxy and Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood with them too.

"This-is-is game of ca-ca-ca-cat and mouse is o-o-over!" Foxy's loud voice shouted.

Jeremy backed away, "Why are you guys after me?"

"Endosk-k-k-keletons must be cov-v-v-ered at all-all-all times…" Chica said.

"You're br-br-breaking the ru-ules." Bonnie sang.

"Rule-br-br-breakers must be punished…" Freddy reached and grabbed hold of Jeremy's arm while Bonnie grabbed the other arm.

Jeremy was never told as to what happened when the animatronics caught the night-watch. He struggled and growled, "Let me go!" he yelled, "Get off of me you stupid-argh!" he grunted in pain.

"That's a nau-au-aughty word." Chica shook her finger.

Jeremy found himself dragged to the back room and held down onto the table. He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He found himself blacking out, "N-no…" he groaned and closing his eyes, "Let me go!" he yelled again, "I need to get home to Mikey!" he yelled, "Get off me!" he yelled, having a hand cupped over his mouth. He felt some metal parts pressing to his legs as they began assembling the suit around him. He screamed in fear, trying to command them to release him, but found himself unable to. Once the chest piece went on, they began working on his arms when they heard a snap.

Everything went black.

Jeremy finally regained consciousness and fell forward. He yelled in pain, clutching his arm tightly where it throbbed. He panted.

_Hurry home…_ a voice told him.

He looked around and found no one around. He also found himself lying on the sidewalk between home and his workplace. He grabbed his head and looked at his hand, finding blood layered on it. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground, grabbing his arm once again as his hung limply from his shoulder. He continued limping home. He didn't know what happened, and he didn't want to know. They had finally gotten to him though, that's all he knew.

_They should be easier on you from now on…_

He looked around again and found nobody with him, "Who's there?" he called out. After there was no reply, he shook his head and kept walking. He unlocked the door with blurry vision and stepped into the living room of his house. He figured Mike was still asleep so he didn't announce himself. He sat down on the couch and relaxed, he stared at the ceiling for a while and drifted to sleep.

Upstairs, Mike began stirring. He took a deep breath and stretched, barely opening his sky blue eyes and squinting at the light flooding in from the window. He sat up and rubbed his head, ignoring the imprinted scars that had been there for five years. He climbed out of bed and made his way toward Jeremy's room, "Morning, Dad." He greeted, finding the room empty. He furrowed his brows and checked both of the bathrooms, "Dad?" he called. He thought for a moment and started downstairs, "Dad?" he asked, barely seeing Jeremy's feet under the ceiling where the stairs began to show the room. His eyes widened upon seeing Jeremy lying on the couch, his arm lying dead beside him and blood covering his uniform, "Dad!" he gasped and rushed to him, "Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

Jeremy gasped and looked at Mike, "Morning, buddy."

"Dad, what happened?" he asked, "You're bleeding!"

Jeremy shook his head weakly, "Rough night at work… that's all."

"Did someone break in?" he asked.

"Yeah- sure." Jeremy tried sitting up, instead yelling in pain when he tried using his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Mike asked, "Never mind, I'm calling 9-1-1." He said and reached for the phone.

Jeremy grabbed his arm, "Call Brian." He said.

"Dad-"

"Michael, don't argue with me."

Mike hesitated, then dialed Brian instead.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Brian, it's Mikey." Mike said, "Dad's hurt. Someone broke in at his work and-"

"Whoa, kid! Slow down! What's wrong with your dad?"

"He's bleeding!" Mike summed up, "Someone broke in where he works and they hurt him real bad." He said and watched Jeremy fall asleep again, "He told me to call you."

"Okay, okay…" Brian said nervously, "Try and stop the bleeding, try to patch him up until I get there, okay? I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

Mike looked at the phone after hearing the dial tone, then looked back at Jeremy, "Dad, where's the first aid kit?" he asked.

Jeremy remained silent.

"Dad!" he called and shook his shoulders.

"Ow!" Jeremy grunted.

Mike flinched, "You fell asleep again. Where's the first aid kit? Uncle Brian wants me to stop the bleeding." His tone was panicked.

"Mike, Mike, calm down." Jeremy said, "You remember when you were five and we played CSI?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

"Do you remember what the vinegar was?" Jeremy said, "What it was supposed to be?"

Mike shook his head, "Nuh-uh…"

"Peroxide. Do you remember what color the bottle was?"

"It was brown, right?"

"Right." Jeremy nodded, "There's a bottle of it under the sink in the bathroom. Grab it and some paper towels."

"Okay." Mike nodded and ran and did as he was told.

Brian came into the house and saw Jeremy lying on the couch, "Good god, bro, what happened?" he asked. He had grown much taller in the last five years, his long, blonde hair rested over his shoulders and he barely fit the shirt he was wearing. He was now twenty-two.

Mike rushed back in with the bottle of peroxide and a roll of paper towels, "Here, Uncle." He handed them to Brian.

"Thanks, buddy, "Now, go get the first aid, it's-"

"Under the sink, got it." Mike cut him off and ran off.

Brian popped open the bottle and began soaking some of the paper towels, "Jeremy, we might have to take you to the hospital." He said and began dabbing the wounds. "Geez, what got you?"

"You really don't wanna know." Jeremy whispered.

Brian sighed, "There you go with that secretive shit again."

"Language." Jeremy said firmly. Then he yelled in pain, clawing into the couch with his good hand.

"Sorry." Brian flinched.

Mike returned with the first aid kit, "I think his arm's broken."

Brian looked at Jeremy's dead arm and found that just below his elbow, a large, nasty bruise had formed on the skin and at the core of the bruise, the skin had turned red and was almost black. "Jeremy, can you move your right arm?"

"No…" Jeremy said, his voice trailing off.

"Bro!" Brian barely poked the bruise, "Stay awake." He said.

Jeremy groaned painfully.

Brian shook his head, "That's it, you're going to a hospital." Brian closed the bottle of peroxide and set it down, "Up, come on." He pulled on Jeremy's good arm, he rolled his eyes, "Mike, open up the car, okay? Front seat."

Mike nodded and ran to do as he was told.

Brian carefully rested Jeremy's broken arm onto his lap, earning a hiss of pain from the older man, "Sorry." He apologized and lifted him up off the couch. He carried him through the door and sat him in the car that Jeremy had given him. With Jeremy blacking out at random, he didn't want to risk blacking out while driving and getting into an accident. "Mike, get in the car."

"What about my hat?" Mike asked, he'd been self-conscious about his scars since he'd gotten them.

Brian was wearing a hat at the moment. He quickly took it off and plopped it onto Mike's head, "Get in the car." He said once more.

Mike nodded and adjusted the oversized hat and sat in the back seat of the Plymouth Gran Fury.

Brian drove quickly to the hospital, "Jeremy, you awake?" he asked, only earning a grunt from the man. "I'm taking you to the hospital, I don't know if you were awake to hear me. Can you hear me now?"

There was no response this time.

"Shit." Brian cursed. Mike sunk in his seat. This was the first time in his life that he'd seen Jeremy this hurt.

"Uncle Brian?" Mike whimpered.

"What?"

Mike flinched, "Is dad going to be okay?"

"Yeah- maybe- I don't know…" Brian glared at the road, "I've never seen him like this." He pulled up at the emergency wing of the hospital, "Run inside and get help."

Mike nodded and ran out of the car. "Uh-" he froze, "C-can someone help me?" he called, catching the attention of some nurses behind the desk. "My dad got hurt at work and he needs help."

"What happened to your dad?" a doctor came by and asked.

"He's hurt, he's bleeding a lot and his arm's broken." Mike explained, "He just said he had a bad day." He turned around and pointed at Brian's car, "He's with my uncle in that car."

The doctor looked up and saw the brown Gran Fury in front of the building. He turned around to the nurses, "Get a stretcher." He commanded, then he followed Mike out to the car.

The nurses and doctor carefully pulled Jeremy out of the car and laid him on the stretcher. They then quickly wheeled him inside while Brian went to park the car.

Brian sat beside Mike, who was twiddling his thumbs, "Your dad will be okay." Brian finally said. "He might act worse than he really is because he's tired." He said, "I'm sure he's okay."

Mike nodded, but wasn't going to believe it until he saw it. Since his accident, he knew that Jeremy protected him with his life. He'd gotten into fights, made scenes at grocery stores, and even yelled at other kids' parents just to protect him. He even knew that Jackie left because he would rather take care of Mike himself than to let her neglect him. He didn't remember him doing that before the accident. He held his head, trying to rub away a headache. Before the accident, he remembered that he'd lost his mom. He gasped and opened his eyes, the reason that he didn't recognize Jackie before was because his mother before… he furrowed his eyebrows and thought, what was it? Madeline? Yeah, he remembered him calling her Madeline or Maddy before she died. Jackie wasn't his _real_ mother. Maddy was…

"Mikey, are you okay?"

Mike nodded, "Remembering mom." He said, "Before my second mom…" he said.

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "Your first mom?"

**Mikey's getting his memory back. Lots of things going on here. But Brian's right! Jeremy's just fine, he's really tired though. And now whatever- or whoever's gotten into him is talking to him.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brian stepped into the room and saw his brother attached to an IV and a heart monitor, "How're you feeling?"

Jeremy rose his eyebrows, "Numb." He croaked.

Brian sat down, "Mike's staying with Mom and Dad for tonight." He said.

Jeremy nodded, "Thanks."

Brian thought for a while, "Mike was saying that he was remembering his mom…"

Jeremy scoffed, "Jackie? Why?"

"Not Jackie." Brian said, "I think he was talking about his real mother."

Jeremy looked at Brian strangely, "His _real_ mom?"

Brian nodded, "I didn't bug him about it. But uh… apparently she died before the accident." He looked down.

Jeremy thought for a while, "Did he say anything about his real dad?" he asked.

Brian shook his head, "No. Again, I didn't bug him about it." He shrugged.

Jeremy sat up and groaned.

"So… what happened last night?" Brian asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "You won't believe me."

Brian rose an eyebrow, "I didn't believe you when you said that Mikey survived a chomp to the head by Foxy." He said, "Try me."

Jeremy gave him a look, feeling somewhat more awake, "Fine." He sighed, "I was put into an animatronic suit. I heard a snap, my arm hurt, that's all I remember." He said firmly, "I blacked out again."

Brian stared at him for a while, "You were stuffed into a suit?" he asked.

"Yeah, an empty suit." Jeremy said, "Like I said, that's all I remember." He shrugged.

Brian thought for a moment, "That's it, I think you're possessed."

Jeremy jolted, "No, I'm not possessed."

"Then how do you explain the random moments were you're dead-eyed and you can't remember a thing afterwards?" Brian asked. "I'm taking you to a psychic."

"I'm not going to a psychic." He argued.

"You are too. I know a good one." Brian said, "She's cute, and she'll get you taken care of in no time."

"Brian-"

"Enough." Brian cut him off, "Mike needs you, and doesn't need you possessed." He said, "Do it for Mikey."

Jeremy paused, then sighed, "Fine…" he said, "When I get out of here and when I'm able to use my arm again."

"I'll call you into work." Brian said. "Let your boss know what's up and get him to give you some time off."

"Thanks…" Jeremy nodded.

"Well, get some rest, okay?" Brian pat Jeremy's knee and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm bringing Mike by after he gets out of school."

"Okay, thank you."

"Good night, Jer."

"Good night." Jeremy sunk after watching Brian leave the room. He laid back and stared at the ceiling for a while. "Possessed?" he asked himself, "Really?" he sighed. "Well, it's some sort of answer." He shook his head.

The following day, Mike poked his head through the door and carefully approached Jeremy's side, "Dad, are you okay?" he asked, Brian stood behind him quietly.

Jeremy had been watching television all day, he would've preferred reading, but it was some sort of entertainment. He looked at Mike and smiled, "I'm doing alright." He said, "Can't go home just yet, but I'll be okay. I'll be able to go home until late tonight."

Mike hugged him, "Okay." He said sadly.

Jeremy paused, "Why do you have Brian's hat?" he asked, knowing that if he was able to go home and get his school bag, he would've been able to grab his own hat.

Mike blushed and looked down, tugging at the hat he was wearing, "Well, you see…" he said nervously, "I lost the red hat…" he said shamefully.

"Lost it?" Jeremy asked confused, "What happened?"

"Some punks from school stole it." Brian said.

"Brian!" Mike turned around and whined, then hid under the over-sized cap that was given to him by his uncle.

Jeremy thought for a while, "Alright…" he sat up, "Whose butt do I have to kick?"

"Dad, no, lie down!" Mike insisted, "I'm okay, really!"

"No." Jeremy said and held Mike's upper arm, "They took your hat and made fun of your scars, right?"

Mike nodded hesitantly, "Y-yeah…"

"They're bullies." Jeremy said and stood up out of bed.

"I talked to them, Jeremy." Brian said and sat him back down. "You need to stay in bed."

"Did you talk to their parents?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, and the teachers." He said, "Now calm down." He said, seeing that Jeremy's eyes were beginning to flash black. "I promise." He said.

Jeremy took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes turning back to green. "Okay…" he said and rested back in bed.

Brian sat down and studied him for a moment, whatever was possessing Jeremy, Mike was the trigger, or work. The Bite had to have been where it all started. Mike was the one to usually snap him out of the possessions, if not, then he soothed the ghost… demon… whatever it was.

"Brian, you called me into work, right?" Jeremy asked, "Uh- dude, why are you staring at me? You're freaking me out."

Brian shook his head, closing his eyes, "Sorry. Just thinking, but um… yes, I called you into work. Uh- turns out they're moving."

"Moving?" Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"They're moving into a bigger building and expanding. They're getting more ch-"

"Shh!" Jeremy snapped, glancing at Mike who was glued to the television.

"Uh- right." Brian rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. But um… they were gonna give you some paid time off anyway." He explained.

"Okay then." Jeremy shrugged.

Brian turned to face the television.

Jeremy was able to walk himself out of the hospital at about eleven that night. Able to. However, much to his disappointment, they wheeled him out in the wheelchair anyway. He sat in the front seat of the car while Brian drove him home. Mike sat in the back seat and snored the night away. "So how long do you expect them to rebuild? Or… at least finish moving?" Jeremy broke the silence.

"A couple months." Brian said, "They said they'll call."

Jeremy scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." Brian said, "They like your performance. They want to keep you there."

"Really?" Jeremy looked at him, realizing how serious he was.

"Yeah. They're actually surprised that you lasted this long without getting hospitalized. Until now, of course. Even Gordon was amazed." Brian said, "Whoever that guy is, but sounds like a big deal. Your boss really wants to keep you there."

Jeremy turned slightly red.

"I'm pretty sure your being possessed contributes to it, though." Brian said, "They keep saying that after a 'bad night' the animatronics seemed a little nervous."

"Wow."

"I'm taking you to that damn psychic." Brian said, "I don't like it."

"I said _fine_." Jeremy reiterated.

Brian pulled up to the house and let Jeremy out. Then carried Mike inside behind Jeremy. After resting the boy on his bed, he quietly closed the door and looked at Jeremy who stood with him.

"Brian…" Jeremy said, digging into his back pocket, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He nodded and put his hat back on after removing it from Mike.

Jeremy handed Brian twenty dollars, "Can you go out and get a new hat for Mikey?" he asked. "You know what kind of hats he likes."

Brian smiled, "Of course."

"And use whatever change is leftover for gas." Jeremy said, "Since you're always driving me around."

"It's _your_ car anyway." Brian chuckled.

"Well, it's _yours_ now." Jeremy smiled.

**Yeah, this one's kinda uneventful... but I hope it was good. It felt weird to skip Jeremy's hospital stay. And I kinda wanted to add a little back-and-forth between the two brothers, so I took the opportunity. But uh, if you guys didn't care for this chapter, I totally get it. I didn't know how to go about this differently, though...**


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, Brian had taken Mike to school and brought to him a brand-new hat that Jeremy had sent him out to get. "Have a good day at school, okay Mikey?" Brian called, "Y-you can walked home from school, right? Your dad said it was fine, but…"

"I've walked home before." Mike nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Okay, because I can't pick you up- I have work."

"I'll be fine." Mike insisted and continued onto campus.

Brian watched the boy walk off and sighed, driving of hesitantly.

Mike stepped into his fourth-grade class and sat at his desk. He paused upon seeing the hat he was wearing the day before that was stolen right off his head. He looked around, seeing that none of the other students were looking at him. He pulled his eyebrows together and tucked the hat into his backpack, finding a note had fallen out.

_I'm sorry about my brother. I got your hat back. Here you go. I hope we become friends someday. –Stella._

Mike looked around, he didn't have any 'Stella' in his class. He didn't know who the girl was, but he was thankful that he got his hat back. He wanted to change his hat there and then, but he didn't want the other kids looking at his head full of scars.

"Okay class, take out your homework from last night and turn it in, please." His teacher announced.

Mike froze. He didn't do any of his. He rose his hand.

"Yes, Michael?" the older woman called on him.

"I didn't do mine…" he said nervously, "My dad was in the hospital and I was visiting him all day yesterday."

The teacher watched the boy for a while. She knew exactly who his 'dad' was, and knew exactly why Mike had to wear a hat in class, despite it being against the rules. "Okay, Michael, just turn it in tomorrow, okay? You can go ahead and get it done during class, okay?"

"Okay." Mike nodded, "Thank you."

As the day progressed, Mike managed to turn in the late homework before lunch and was able to understand most of what he was learning that day. When the lunch bell rang, he collected his things and pat another student's shoulder, "Hey, Darrel?" he asked.

Darrel looked over at Mike, he was a friend of his since second grade, "What's up?" he asked and slung his bag on.

"Who's Stella?" Mike asked.

"Stella?" Darrel gave him a confused look, "Gary's sister- Stella?" he clarified.

"Apparently?" Mike showed him the note, "She brought my hat back from yesterday."

Darrel read the note, a huge grin spread across his face, "Stella has a crush on you."

"Who is she?" Mike commanded.

"I'll show you at lunch." Darrel smiled and led Mike to the cafeteria. "Let's see… Stella, Stella, Stella…" he looked around, "I don't see her here."

"Well, where else would she be?" Mike asked.

"Outside on the swings maybe." Darrel said and pulled Mike outside, "Yep. There." Darrel pointed at a girl swinging on the swings, she had long, black hair pulled back in two braids and wore a blue denim dress.

Mike watched her for a while.

"Isn't she pretty?" Darrel asked.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Mike said.

"Who, Stella?" an older kid approached them, about fifth or sixth grade. "She is, isn't she?" he smirked, "But, she's out of your guys' league." He said, then looked down at Mike, "Especially yours, baldy."

Mike flinched and covered his head.

"Stella likes boys with hair. And in her grade." The boy said. "Like me."

"Leave him alone, David." Darrel glared at him.

"Or what? Baldy's uncle's gonna come yell at me too?" David taunted.

"Don't tempt him." Mike snapped. "He scared Gary and his friends yesterday."

"Ooh." David waved his hands, "Scared Gary. So what? Gary a pansy anyways."

"I'll get my dad." Mike growled.

"Who, Schmidt? Jeremy _Fitzgerald_?" David asked, "Ever notice that you and your dad have a different last name?"

Darrel gasped and turned around to look at Mike, whose eyes had watered. Mike turned and ran off. "Mike, wait!" Darrel called after him. He turned back to David, "Thanks for nothing."

Mike had turned the corner behind the school where nobody was and sat against the wall, taking his hat off and covering his scars with his hands, "It's not true…" he whimpered. It had never occurred to him, but David was right. Mike knew his last name was Schmidt. But he thought that his dad's last name was Schmidt too. He didn't know where everyone got 'Fitzgerald' from. He sniffled and hugged his knees, burying his face in his arms.

"What's wrong?" a girl's voice asked.

Mike gasped and slapped his hat back on, "Nothing." He wiped his eyes and avoided eye contact.

"I know you were crying." She sat down beside him, "Mikey, right?" she asked.

"Why do _you_ care?" Mike asked, still avoiding looking at her.

"Because I wanted to be friends with you." She said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Mike looked up at her, meeting her deep chocolate-brown eyes, "Uh-uh… You're Stella?"

"Mm-hm." She smiled. "Nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand.

Mike looked at it and remembered what David had said, "David said you don't like bald boys." He said and looked away.

Stella paused. Then took his hand and shook it. "David's full of it."

"But- he said you like kids like him." He looked back up at her.

She shook her head, "I think boys like him are jerks." She said, "Like my brother." She said, "You know, your uncle yelled at my mom and dad about him."

"I know." Mike sunk, "I was there."

Stella giggled, "No one's ever risen heck about Gary before." She said. "He's grounded."

Mike managed a smile.

She smiled back, "So… why were you crying?" she asked.

Darrel had popped his head around the corner, but upon seeing Stella talking to Mike, he smiled and left them alone.

"I think I'm adopted." Mike said.

"And why's that?" Stella tilted her head.

"My dad and I have different last names." He said.

"Well, what's your dad's? I know yours is Schmidt."

"Fitzgerald." Mike said, "I kept thinking it was his middle name or nickname." He shrugged. "But… now it makes sense." He shook his head, "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked, "Why aren't you like the other girls and gagging at my head?"

"Why would I gag?" Stella asked, "Your baldness?" she asked, "My daddy's bald, so it doesn't bother me." She smiled.

Mike sunk, "But your dad's old." He said, "I'm ten, I shouldn't be bald when I'm ten."

"So what?" Stella smiled, "It's mean for someone to make fun of the fact that someone doesn't have hair."

"Well, I _can't_ have hair." Mike said, the gasped and covered his mouth. He didn't want to have to explain why.

Stella was silent though, "Is it your scars?" she finally asked.

Mike looked at her nervously with bright blue eyes.

"You can't help scars." Stella said and showed him her forearm, which had been hidden under her long sleeves. Her forearm had a large scar running along her arm.

Mike gasped, "What happened?"

"I fell off my bike and fell into some bushes." She said, "One of the branches cut up my arm." She explained.

Mike nodded, "At least you _know_ what happened." He said."

She looked at him and rolled down her sleeve, "You don't know what happened with yours?"

He shook his head, "All I remember is waking up in the hospital. My dad was with me. That was it."

She thought for a while, "Can I see?" she asked.

Mike held his hat on, "I don't want anyone making fun of me." He said firmly.

"I won't make fun of you." She said, "I promise."

He scoffed, "That's what they all way."

"Mikey! Stella!" Darrel ran around the corner, "Time to go back to class!" he called.

Mike looked up at him, then stood up, "Later." He stood up. And began walking off.

"Just…" Stella said and stood up, "Don't tell anyone about my arm." She said.

Mike looked at her, then at Darrel. He hid behind the building with her again and quickly took off his hat.

She gasped, gently running her fingers along the indented lines on his head, "No wonder you can't remember." She breathed. She looked at him, then kissed his head where the scars ran, "I promise I won't tell." She smiled, "Bye, Mike!" she called and ran off.

Mike blushed and waved, "Bye…" he waved. He shook his head and ran to class.

After school, he smiled wide as he walked home. He had changed hats while no one was around. He had decided that the stolen hat was now his favorite.

"Hey, Scarface!"

Mike froze, he cringed at the voice. He shook his head and tried ignoring him, watching the ground.

"Hey kid! I'm talking to you!" the voice called again.

Mike kept walking.

"Brainless!"

Mike growled and whipped around, "What!?" he barked, then realized that that was a bad time for him to react.

The group of kids, led by Gary, began laughing. Mike rolled his eyes and kept walking home.

"Such an idiot!" Gary cackled.

The group of five kids caught up with him and started trying to take his hat again.

"Stop it!" Mike swiped at them, and swung at them, trying to keep them away.

One kid finally took the hat, "I got it!"

"Look at 'em! They're so nasty!" Gary laughed at the scars.

Mike growled, "Give it back!"

Little did the kids know, they were practically dancing on Jeremy's lawn with his son's stolen hat. The door flung open, "Give it back!" Jeremy growled.

The kids flinched and saw his eyes.

"Michael, inside." Jeremy growled.

Mike snatched his hat back from one of the kids and ran inside, ducking under Jeremy's arm.

"If you think that messing with my boy was okay, then you are horribly mistaken." Jeremy growled dangerously, a black mist rising from his shoulders. "Get off of my lawn, stay _away_ from my son, and shape yourselves up or you boys answer to the _police_! Do I make myself clear?" he stood above them.

The five boys trembled and nodded.

"Good." He said, "Now get out of here!" Jeremy roared.

Mike watched this through the blinds. He _knew_ Jeremy wasn't trying to be silent about it. He also knew that it _wasn't_ Jeremy. He gasped upon seeing Jeremy drop to his knees and hold his head, "Dad!" he gasped and ran to his side. "C'mon. Let's go inside." Mike said and tugged on Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy forced himself to his feet and stumbled inside, clutching his head with his good arm.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Are _you_ okay?" Jeremy asked him, looking at him with pure green eyes.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Mike nodded, "What's wrong with your head?" he asked, "You have another headache? Did you black out again?"

Jeremy thought for a while, "Yeah, actually…" he said, "What- why was I on the lawn?" he asked.

"You were yelling at those bullies." Mike said, then chuckled, "I've never seen them so scared. They were more scared of you than they were of Uncle Brian." He smiled, "You threatened them with the cops."

Jeremy chuckled, "Good." He stood up, "All I remember though is hearing them teasing you." Jeremy said, "That's when I blacked out."

Mike hugged him. "Thanks, dad."

"It's what I'm here for." Jeremy said with a smile and hugged him back.

The phone rang.

**Oh! Cliffhanger! I like Stella. I think she's cute. And neither she or Darrel were planned. So… surprise! I hope you liked this little insight into Mike's day at school. Days like this were normal for him unfortunately. The only thing he wasn't expected was for someone to hint that he was adopted. Anyway, thanks again, guys, for reading this!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy sat at the **gathering** in which everyone wore black. Mike sat on his lap and cried. He remained silent.

"I just- I just saw him…" Mike sobbed, "He just took me to **school**…"

Jeremy nodded, "I know, Mikey…" he whispered. He stared at the portrait of Brian Fitzgerald, who had been shot and killed the day he last took mike to school. Brian's blue eyes were fixed on the camera lens that had taken his picture. His blonde hair was long and wavy, but not long enough to pull back just yet. On that particular day, he was wearing a **football jersey** that he had received when he played football at his high school. Jeremy sank. It seemed like he had just graduated. He sniffled. "I can't believe he's gone…" he wiped his eyes with his good hand.

Mike turned around and hugged Jeremy, "I already miss him, Dad."

"I know." Jeremy's voice broke.

Brian was at a convenience store the day that Jeremy had gotten the call. He was only in there to get some coffee. When he was getting his coffee, a masked man had come in and demanded money from the **register**. Brian saw how quickly south the situation was going, and probably knew he shouldn't have, but he stepped in and stopped the man from robbing the store, however, he was shot in the chest in the process. He died soon after he was rushed to the hospital. The hospital called his parents and his parents called Jeremy.

The entire family was heartbroken.

Jeremy couldn't imagine how his foster parents felt. They just lost their youngest son. Jeremy hugged Mike even tighter at the thought of **losing** him. He wouldn't know what to do. He began crying into Mike's shoulder.

"Jeremy." A woman said. Jeremy looked up, it was their cousin. She hugged him and Mike. "I'm so **sorry**." She said.

"Not your fault, Karen…" Jeremy said. "You weren't his murderer…"

She sniffled, "But I **know how** much he meant to you two."

Jeremy nodded.

She wiped her eyes, "Is this the little Mikey I keep hearing about?" she asked and **managed** a smile.

Mike curled into Jeremy's lap and chest and looked at her shyly from under his black knit cap.

"It is." Jeremy **managed** a smile. "Say 'hi' Mikey."

Mike only waved. He loved Brian. He was still **denying** that he was gone.

"He's adorable." Karen smiled.

Jeremy smiled, then grunted. His head began throbbing.

"Dad?" Mike jumped and turned around, "Are you okay?"

Jeremy growled and hunched **forward**.

"He-he's- Uh- Dad!" Mike shook his shoulders, "Not now. Dad! Say something!"

Karen knelt and **tried** getting Jeremy to look her in the eye, but jolted back when she found pitch black eyes with white pupils

The rest of the family looked over at Jeremy and Mike. Mike still called to Jeremy, "Dad! Dad, say something." He shook Jeremy's shoulders, "Dad!"

The family began murmuring about the scene, Jeremy's foster parents rushed over and tried calling his attention back, even tried pulling his hands away from his head, "Jeremy!" his father barked, "Jeremy, what's wrong?" he looked at Mike, "Michael, what's wrong with him?"

"He's blacking out again." Mike said fearfully.

"Again?" Jeremy's foster mother asked.

"It's happened before." Mike sank and watched Jeremy nervously.

"No…" Jeremy groaned, "He's…" he grunted, squeezing his eyes shut, "Not now…" he growled.

"Get away from him!" Mike yelled, seeing the family crowding him. The family began pushing Mike away from Jeremy. "Dad! Leave him alone! You're only making it worse!" he called.

"Back off!" Jeremy snarled, "Get away- I- He…" he growled, clawing at his head now. "My son…" he growled.

"Dad!" Mike shoved passed the crowd, "Dad, I'm right here!"

Jeremy curled into himself even more. "Don't hurt him…" he growled.

"What is he talking about?" his father asked.

"Dad!" Mike grabbed his shoulders.

Jeremy gasped, "Mike." His eyes changed back to green and his head lolled back as he fell unconscious.

"Dad?" Mike called.

"Michael…" Jeremy's mother looked down at him, "What just happened?" she asked.

"I know what happened." An old woman creaked.

Everyone turned to her.

"He's got a demon in him." She said, "I _knew_ that drug-boy was no good."

Mike flinched. "He's- he's not a demon!" he argued. "And he's not on drugs!"

"Of course he's on drugs." The grandmother glowered at him, "Just like his mother and father were." She said, "I know where that demon-child came from! Don't think I'm too old to know what's _really_ going on here!"

"Mother, please." Jeremy's mother tried calming the woman.

"Demon!"

Mike hugged Jeremy, "He's not a demon!" he cried. "He's not on drugs!" he sobbed, "Don't take him away too!" he cried into Jeremy's shoulder.

"Look what you've done!" Jeremy's mother snapped at her mother.

"Susan, I know I didn't raise a stupid girl. You know very well that Jeremy's real parents were drug addicts. No doubt he's done his fair share as well. No doubt he's the one who killed Brian!" the grandmother roared.

The entire family gasped. They all fell silent, excluding Mike who was crying his eyes out.

Mike and Jeremy walked home later, Jeremy was nursing his head and silent.

"How's your head?" Mike asked.

"Throbbing." Jeremy answered, "What happened?" he asked, "Did I black out again?" he asked.

Mike nodded, "Mm-hm." He hummed, "Great-gramma thinks you're a demon."

Jeremy chuckled, "No surprise-" he paused, "Oh sh-shoot." He recovered his swear.

"Don't worry." Mike said. "I stood up for you." He said proudly, then he paused, "Hey, Dad? Why do we have different last names?"

Jeremy grew silent and looked down at Mike. "Uh- um…" he sighed, "Michael… no matter what, you know I love you, right?"

Mike knew this was serious if Jeremy was calling him 'Michael' and not 'Mike' or 'Mikey' like he normally did. "Right…" he said, "I love you too."

Jeremy nodded, "I'm always here for you." He said.

"I know." Mike looked up at him, then realized the situation when he saw the saddened expression on Jeremy's face. He looked down, "I'm adopted… aren't I?"

Jeremy flinched at the child's assumption. Granted he wasn't wrong, but even it's usually a hard fact to come to terms with. Jeremy knew he was adopted and even knew who his real parents were. It was extremely difficult for him to even leave them. But he found himself with a happier family. He sighed.

"I knew it…" Mike said, after hearing a long pause from Jeremy.

"Michael… I'm so-"

Mike turned around and hugged Jeremy tightly around his waist.

Jeremy knelt and hugged Mike back, "I'm sorry, Mikey…" he sniffled.

"I don't care what everyone else says, you'll _always_ be my dad." Mike whimpered.

Jeremy cried into the boy's shoulder, relieved to hear that Mike doesn't hate him. "I love you, Mikey…"

"I love you too." Mike hugged him tighter.

At the house, Jeremy had sat Mike at the tall counter in their kitchen. They had changed into their more comfortable clothes as opposed to the black suits they wore for Brian's funeral. Jeremy was preparing dinner and had given Mike some hot chocolate for the cold month of October.

"So…" Mike said, "Who are my real parents?" he asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "We never found out…" he said and poured some milk into the pot. "We contacted every 'Schmidt' in town and not a single one came to claim you as their son." He said.

"Why didn't I go to an orphanage?" Mike asked.

Jeremy scoffed, "Trust me, those places are awful." He said, "I used to be in one. I wasn't going to do that to you." He managed a smile.

Mike smiled back, then it quickly faded, "What happened?" he finally asked, "Why was I in the hospital in the first place?"

Jeremy set the spoon down on the counter, "You know…" he started, "I still have nightmares about that…"

"You were there?" Mike asked.

Jeremy couldn't bear to look at Mike at that point. He was fully aware that Mike wasn't wearing his hat. So his revealed scars were a bad memory staring him in the eye. "I was there…" Jeremy said, his voice was barely audible.

Mike watched Jeremy for a while. Then he sank, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Jeremy nodded, "Probably wiser to wait until you were older for me to tell y-" he eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, holding his head. He groaned loudly.

"Dad?" Mike jumped down from the counter and knelt by Jeremy, "Dad!"

"The… stove…" Jeremy managed before blacking out.

Mike reached up and shut off the stove and pulled Jeremy away. He sat Jeremy against the cabinets, "Dad, come on, not again." He gently pat his face, "Please say something." He said, his eyes watering. "Please." He whimpered, looking into the widened, blackened eyes of the man. "Brian can't help us now…" he whimpered, "Please don't do this…" he cried and hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyes returned to normal and closed. "I'm sorry, Michael…"

**I'll be honest, I was closer to crying in this one than I was with the one-shot. If you haven't read my one-shot yet, it'd probably be best if you wait until this series is over. Otherwise some things would be confusing? Maybe? Anyway… yeah… killed Brian. I'm letting this go as I type, so some things are running on their own. A couple of Jeremy's 'black-outs', a couple of the characters… yeah, some things are unexpected…**


	10. Chapter 10

As Jeremy had promised his passed brother, he went and visited a psychic after his arm healed. As soon as he stepped into the building, the glass ornaments turned black and the wind chimes slanged together, but made no noise. Jeremy had gone immediately after taking Mike to school, so he knew he had time.

"What kind of God-awful-?" a woman's voice asked outraged as she stepped out of the back room. She froze upon seeing Jeremy. "Oh…" she breathed, "Let me guess, you keep blacking out and your brother thinks you're possessed." She said flatly, her expression was serious, but showed that this was _not_ the first time she'd dealt with this situation.

Jeremy nodded, "You're good."

The woman sat down, "No, I knew your brother." She said, "Before that beastly man gunned him down at that corner store." She grumbled, "Sit down and let me see what we're dealing with here." She commanded and sat in her creaky, wicker chair.

Jeremy sat on a cushion in front of her. This must've been the psychic that Brian had mentioned. The woman was around Jeremy's age. Her dark brown-black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore blue-rimmed glasses that had brought out her blue eyes. She was certainly a smaller woman and not someone to call a 'girly' girl. She wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans with stains everywhere. Some of the stains looked as though she was working on a car on her own.

She held her hand over his forehead and focused, "My, my, my…" she said, "So you have a son. Adopted." She began, "Michael Schmidt. The child that was bit on the head by an animatronic in '87." She said, "Such a tragedy that was." She rose her eyebrows, "You're not alone." She said, then she gasped and yanked her hand back, "My goodness." She breathed.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"When- when you black out… are you thinking of something bad happening to Michael?" she asked.

Jeremy thought for a moment, "Hey- thinking about it… yeah. Usually. Why?"

"There is another spirit within you." She said, "A woman's." she said, "She lost her son and seeks revenge on the one who did it." She said.

Jeremy thought for a while. Remembering when he first realized his possession, "Hey- my first possession-" he started, "It wasn't because I was thinking of Mike." He explained, "I was at work and I went into the back room."

The woman tilted her head. "Go on…"

"I saw this puppet thing." He said, "Then I started getting a headache. Before I knew it, I went blind then just completely blanked out. When I woke up, I was at home with Mike and Brian."

The psychic nodded, "You know… spirits can possess inanimate objects too. Or… non-living things, rather." She said, pushing her glasses up. "Close your eyes again."

Jeremy sighed and did as he was told.

The young woman held her hands over Jeremy's head again. "Hmm…" she hummed in thought. "This woman…" she said, "This mother..." She corrected herself. "She's helping you."

"Helping me?" Jeremy looked up at her.

"She's helping you protect Michael." She smiled, "She doesn't want to hurt you. In fact she loves the devotion you've put into protecting this boy that you have taken in as your own." She said. "She doesn't want you to lose your son like she did."

Jeremy smiled. Then furrowed his brows, "Wait- I had a nightmare a few years ago. I saw the murder of a little boy about Mike's age. Was that-?"

"You witnessed the murder of the mother spirit's son." She said sadly. "She also wants to take revenge on the man who did it." She said. "As for the importance of the puppet thing from work?" she started, "You… _do_ work at Freddy Fazbear's, right?"

Jeremy nodded, "Right."

"Right, _that_ 'puppet thing' just happens to be possessed by her son." The psychic said. "That's why it was a trigger."

Jeremy jerked his head forward and grabbed his head, "No-"

"No, no, let her. I'd like to speak to her." The psychic urged.

Jeremy dropped his hands and grew silent.

The woman leaned over to see Jeremy's face and saw his eyes change black. She didn't like the look of it. She sighed, "He's usually resisting, isn't he?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded and rubbed his face. Then he looked up at her, instead of his eyes full of fear or anger, they looked happy and sad at the same time, "You found my son?" he asked.

The psychic shrugged, "Jeremy did."

He smiled. Then he sighed, "I don't mean for things to get out of hand…" he said and wiped his eyes. "Where is he?"

"He's possessing the puppet at Freddy Fazbear's." she said, "I'm sure Jeremy can take you to him when the place reopens." She said, "Which should to either tomorrow or the day after."

"Alright." Jeremy looked down. "Thank you." He shook his head, "Sorry, we never caught your name." she said.

"Oh." The psychic smiled, "I'm Lori." She held out her hand.

"Lori, okay." Jeremy smiled, "This is Jeremy," he pointed to his chest. "And I'm Mary." He pointed to his eyes. Then he shook her hand.

Lori smiled, "Mary." She nodded, "Um… can you do Jeremy and Michael a favor?" she asked.

"Of course." Jeremy nodded with Mary's response.

"Tone down the possessions a bit."

Jeremy sunk, "Sorry. I can't help it sometimes…"

"I understand that but you're scaring them. And- even scared Brian."

Mary made Jeremy smile sadly, "I liked Brian. Such a good man, he was." He closed his eyes and began crying, "I'm sick of the death." He sobbed, "It took my son, it took Brian, and almost took Mikey and Jeremy." He sniffled. "I don't want to lose anymore."

Lori leaned forward to hug the possessed man in front of her. "You will find peace, I promise." She said soothingly, "And you will find it with your son."

Jeremy managed a smile, "That's all I want…" he said, his voice breaking, "Is to see my Benny again." His eyes lightened up to their original color and he rested limply over Lori's shoulder.

"Um…" she felt him suddenly get heavier, "Mary?" she called, "Jeremy?" she tried, "Who's awake right now?" she asked. Then he sighed and carefully laid Jeremy back onto the pile of cushions. "Okay." She breathed, "That's a different case." she stood up and left the room for a moment. When she came back, she had two mugs in one hand, a teapot in the other, and some knit coasters tucked under one arm. The set everything onto the small table beside her and began pouring the tea. Once the tea was prepared, she tapped Jeremy's knee. "Jeremy." She called, "Come on, dude, wake up." She said.

He remained still.

She rolled her eyes and knelt by him, "Jeremy." She shook his shoulder, "Come on, wake up." She insisted. She frowned in disapproval, "Jeremy Fitzgerald!" she barked.

Jeremy jumped up and hit his forehead against hers, "Oh…" he groaned, "That could've gone better."

Lori rubbed her forehead and sat back, "You're telling me." She groaned and sat back into her wicker chair, "I made some tea." She said and handed him a mug.

Jeremy took the mug, "You usually make tea for your customers?" he asked.

"Customers pay for service." She said, "You're not a customer, you're a guest." She corrected him. "And no, not normally. But this should give you a little more energy."

Jeremy took a sip of the tea. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the flavor. "What kind of tea is this?" he asked.

"Energy tea, now drink." She said flatly.

He gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes, "It's no special blend." She said, "It's mint tea with sugar and a little shot of coffee." She said.

"That's what I'm tasting." He looked at the mug. "It's not bad." He took another sip. "So what happened?" he asked.

Lori drank some of the tea from her own mug, "As I said, the spirit possessing you is the mother of the child you had that nightmare about." She said, "She doesn't mean to scare you or Mike. She just wants to see her son again." She explained, "I'm sure that would put her to rest."

Jeremy pulled his eyebrows together, "Um… Lori… right?" he asked. "I don't recall a single thing since I blacked out, but that's what she's telling me."

"That's right." Lori nodded.

"Okay." Jeremy nodded, "You said that her son-"

"Benny." She added.

"Benny." Jeremy repeated, "You said that he's possessing the puppet at Freddy's?" he asked.

"He is." Lori nodded, "Take Mary to that puppet and reunite her with her son." She said. "Then she'll be at peace once she sees him just one more time."

Jeremy smiled and checked his watch, "Oh shit! I gotta get Mikey from school." He put the mug onto the table and stood up to leave. He stopped for a moment, then turned around and hugged her, "Thanks, Lori." He smiled.

"Of course, come by anytime." She smiled.

**I kinda planned Lori, but after Brian showed up and he mentioned the psychic. I just didn't know how to introduce her. Anyway, tomorrow! Jeremy returns to work at the 'new' Freddy Fazbear's. A.K.A… FNAF2. I didn't make her cute like Brian had mentioned, I made her have a bit of an attitude, but… I guess Brian thinks that sort of thing is cute. Maybe. I might include her a little bit more, I might not. I need votes, people! Thanks for reading though. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy watched the movers move the final parts of the 'new' pizzeria in on dollies. They were tall boxes. It was obvious that they contained animatronics. However, he hated that there were ten boxes and not just five. Jeremy hated the original five. Especially the golden Freddy. He hated that he somehow teleported into his office. He hated it even more that he couldn't find him anywhere on the cameras. He watched them unpack the boxes and pull out the animatronics. Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and the Golden Freddy were all pulled out. He nodded upon seeing them, glaring at them. Out of the other boxes, they pulled out newer versions of the animatronics. However, Foxy's remake was white with pink patches, indicating that his remake was a girl. They had yet to name her. Bonnie's remake was blue with green eyes, instead of purple with pink eyes. The fifth one they pulled out of its box however, wasn't a newer version of Golden Freddy. Instead, it was a short, stout boy animatronic. Human-shaped. He held a sign and a fake balloon. The smiling, wooden boy reminded him of Pinocchio. It disturbed him.

"Get the puppet set up in the prize room." One of the men shouted.

_Benny…_ Mary's voice gasped in his head.

'Just wait, Mary…' Jeremy thought to her. 'We'll see him, I promise.'

Gordon greeted him, "Jeremy." He smiled, "How's it going? Good to see you again."

"I'm doing alright- what's with the new bots?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, they're trying to renovate the place and make everything more kid-friendly." Gordon said, "The old ones are going to the parts and service room for spare parts." He chuckled, "I guess they shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"I guess." Jeremy said, "But… easy for _you_ to say, they don't think you're a child predator."

Gordon looked at him, "Oh wow, really?"

Jeremy nodded, "That's why they're giving me a harder time than you."

"I guess that makes sense." Gordon thought for a moment, then shrugged, "That bug in the system should be worked out. Oh!" he gasped, causing Jeremy to jump, "Morgan's giving us both a raise." He said, "A buck-fifty." Gordon smiled.

"A buck fifty? Wow." Jeremy smiled. He did the math; he was now making thirteen-ten an hour.

"Okay, the trick behind that puppet thin, is he's attached to a music box. In order to him settled is to keep that music box wound up." Gordon said and pointed at a large gift box that supposedly housed the puppet. "I never liked that thing. He always creeped me out."

"I've only seen him once." Jeremy said, trying to keep Mary calm, "Uh- anyway. Let's get this night finished." He shook his head.

"Right." Gordon nodded, "I'll work with you just for tonight." He declared, "But the rest, you're on your own."

Jeremy nodded and followed him to their new office. "Hey Gordon? How old are you exactly?"

Gordon chuckled, "How old do you think I am?" he asked and held his arms out.

Jeremy looked at him for a while, "Honestly? Late forties to mid-fifties."

Gordon dropped his arms to his sides, "Kid, I'm old enough to be your dad." He said, "I'm forty-two."

Jeremy rose his eyebrows, "Forty-two? Wow."

"How old are you? Twenty-two?"

"Twenty-five." He corrected him and picked up a Freddy head that was left on the desk. "What are these for?"

"To keep the animatronics away." Gordon said and picked up the Foxy head, "I call this one." He smiled and slipped it on, "How do I look?"

Jeremy gave him a look with a risen eyebrow, "Like the animatronic that almost killed my son." He said flatly and put on his Freddy head.

"Oh, don't be like that." Gordon took off the head, "I always liked Foxy." He paused, "Oh wait- Foxy." He turned and looked down the hall. "I don't know how we can prevent Foxy." He said, "There's no doors."

Jeremy gasped and looked around, quickly taking off his Freddy head. "Why?"

"Uses up power like mad." Gordon said, "Which they fixed." He said, "All we gotta worry about now is our flashlights." He explained and picked up a large, heavy flashlight.

After the doors were closed and the night guards were left alone, Jeremy grabbed his flashlight and his Freddy head.

"Kid, where are you going?" Gordon asked.

"I gotta do something." He said, "I'll be in the prize corner." He walked off.

Gordon gave him a strange look and wound up the music box tightly.

Jeremy walked through the empty hall and wore his Freddy head. He gently pushed open the door to the prize corner and peered into the box.

The voice in his head gasped, _Oh, Benny…_ Mary cooed.

Jeremy's eyes went black as he scooped the puppet out of the box. He took off the head, "Benjamin." He said.

The puppet looked up at him and smiled, "Mom?" he hugged Jeremy.

Gordon watched the cameras carefully, then flashed over to the prize corner. There, he found Jeremy sitting against the box, fast asleep with the puppet resting in his arms. He tilted his head. "Jeremy?" he asked. He flipped on his Foxy head and started cautiously down the hall. He found nothing to attack him. He slipped into the prize corner and placed the puppet back in his box, then lifted Jeremy up, "You picked a bad place to take a nap." He said. Once he returned to the office, he rested Jeremy against the desk and put the Freddy head on his lap.

Jeremy grunted and forced his eyes open, "G-Gordon?" he asked.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald, what were you _thinking_?" Gordon scolded.

"The puppet should be easier to handle." Jeremy rubbed his head and stood up.

The bell rang and Gordon sat back. "Well, that was easy." He said. "I'll see you later, Jeremy." He said and walked off.

Jeremy set the Freddy head on the desk and started for home. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by Mike, who hugged him and almost knocked him off his feet. "Hey, Mikey." He smiled, "You're up early."

"I wanted to make sure that work went okay." Mike said, "I didn't wanna see you all beat up again." He looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Jeremy smiled, "I'm fine, Mike." He pat the boy's head, trying to avoid touching the scars as though they still hurt Mike.

Mike was aware of this, "They don't hurt, you know." He said.

"I know." Jeremy still stared at them thoughtfully. He knelt down and hugged Mike, "I love you, buddy." He smiled.

"I love you too." Mike hugged him.

"Let's get some breakfast made." Jeremy pat his shoulder.

"So how was work?" Mike asked.

"Boring." Jeremy said, "So boring that I took a nap." Jeremy said. He knew it wasn't boring, but he was blacked out or asleep for his entire shift, so he didn't experience anything.

Mike giggled, "You were sleeping on the job?"

"Yup." Jeremy said, "My supervisor wasn't too happy about it."

"You were caught?" Mike gasped.

"I was working _with_ him." He turned around to Mike, "But don't let me catch you sleeping at school, okay?"

"I miss all the fun stuff when I'm asleep anyway." Mike shrugged, not that he found his school entertaining in the very least, but Darrel usually did something stupid to make the class laugh.

"Good." Jeremy said, knowing that he was talking about. He turned around and continued breakfast. "Have those kids bothered you at school?"

"Nope." Mike said proudly, "You scared them real good."

Jeremy smiled, "Well, that's good they're leaving you alone."

"Was great-gramma always that crazy?" he asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "Kind of…" he answered, "Great-gramma never really liked me."

"Why not?"

Jeremy sighed, "Because I'm adopted…" he answered. "I wasn't born into that family." He said.

"You were adopted like me?"

"Yep." Jeremy nodded, "My real parents were doing bad things, so the police took me away from them so I could be safe." He explained. "Last I heard, my real mom and dad were in jail."

Mike grew silent. "Sorry." He sank.

"Why?" Jeremy turned around, "None of what has happened to me is your fault." He said, "Don't apologize about something that is _not_ your fault." He smiled, "Besides, if I saw my dad _now_ I'd probably slug him for the crap that he and my mom put me through."

Mike chuckled.

Jeremy finished cooking. He'd do the same to Mike's real parents if he ever met them. He was still furious that they just abandoned him and never came to claim him in the hospital.

**Uh… so it starts! …I dunno… my PC's bugged so bad I either need a new one or need to restart this one. It's seven or eight years old, so… yeah… probably a new computer altogether. I was distracted the last couple paragraphs trying to back up some of my stuff. TT_TT" anyway, thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy thought his job was going to be easier.

He was wrong.

The animatronics banged through the vents to get to him and Gordon. It had been arranged that Gordon continued to work with Jeremy during the night shift until Jeremy got the hang of it on his own. Morgan wasn't too thrilled to hear that Jeremy was either missing or asleep during the previous night's shift.

Jeremy flipped on the Freddy head and watch the Toy Bonnie climb out of the vent and stare at Mike and Gordon. He studied them for a good, long while, before leaving, down the main hall.

Every time an animatronic saw Mike or Gordon and realized that they were also 'animatronics' and not human, they left and let the surrounding animatronics know that everything was normal and to leave. However, Foxy never bought it. He recognized Jeremy. He knew Gordon too, but Jeremy was registered as a predator in the database. Then with his new 'girlfriend', the white and pink fox, dubbed 'Mangle', she also knew that they were human.

"Mangle's in the vents…" Gordon whispered, hearing the broken radio sounds echoing through the vent. She was known as mangle for a good reason. Earlier that day, she was so popular that kids couldn't keep their hands off of her and ended up dismantling her. "Shit! Get the music box!" Gordon cursed.

Jeremy quickly grabbed the box and wound it up. Beside him, there was a yelp. He quickly looked up and found Gordon missing, "Gordon?" he called.

"No! n-no, no! Get back!" Gordon's voice yelled from the end of the hall. "No!" he screamed, "Get back!"

Jeremy grabbed his flashlight and his Freddy and started for the end of the hall. Before he was able to leave the office, however, he was pounced on and tackled by a slim, black and white figure. Jeremy now laid on the floor on his back with the puppet's hands tightly around his neck. He struggled, hearing Gordon's pained and agonized screams down the hall. He was sure they were trying to kill him.

_Benny! Benny, no! Get off of him!_ Mary's voice called panicked in Jeremy's head. _Our friend needs help! Let us go!_

Jeremy's eyes flickered black, causing the puppet to gasp and release him, "Mommy?" he puppet called.

"Get away!" Jeremy barked and shoved the puppet away, his eyes turning back to green. He ran down the hall and threw his weight through the door.

_J-Jeremy? He's dead…_

Jeremy looked at the blood-soaked table that sat in the middle of the room, a golden Freddy suit sat on the table limply. Blood poured out of every seam. Jeremy stepped back and covered his mouth. "G-Gordon?"

_Jeremy, run!_

Jeremy turned and ran back to the office, knowing that it was his best bet. He came to a screeching stop upon seeing Mangle hanging from the ceiling and staring right at him. His heart pounded in her ears, his throat had gone dry, and his ears rang out of fear. He stepped back and dropped his flashlight, then stopped when he heard someone else approaching. He turned around to see who was behind him, and found the glowing red eyes of a faceless, old Bonnie. "N-no…" he swallowed deeply.

Mangle started coming toward him, "Play time." She said through her broken voice box.

Jeremy ducked under her and ran into the office, jumping over the desk and hiding underneath it all in one motion.

"I j-just wanted t-to play…" Mangle said. There was a crash, followed by silence. "D-do you wanna play?" her broken, creaky, child-like voice was close. _Dangerously_ close. He knew she was right above the desk.

There was a metallic clatter above his head on the desktop. He pressed himself against the back of the desk as much as he could. He finally uncovered his head and was face-to-face with a mouthful of two sets of teeth.

"You d-dropped something…" she said and dropped his flashlight in front of him. She then tilted her head. The bell rang and her ear twitched, "We'll play tomorrow night." She sneered and left.

Jeremy remained under the desk until Morgan knelt and approached him, "Geez, rough night? Where's Gordon?" he asked.

Jeremy only gave him a fearful look, "He-he's…d-d-dead…" he forced out.

Morgan froze, "Gordon's dead?"

"Th-the parts and s-s-" Jeremy tried saying, "The G-golden… y-yellow suit…"

"Don't hurt yourself, Kid. Go home, get some sleep." Morgan said, "It looks like you've been through hell." He carefully pulled the young man out from under the desk.

Mike came downstairs later that morning and found Jeremy lying on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. "Dad?" he asked and knelt by him. "Dad? Have a bad night?" he studied Jeremy for a moment. It looked as though he'd been crying. His eyes had dark rings under them and his face was red. Mike gasped upon seeing the red marks around Jeremy's neck. He thought for a moment, then stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back shortly was a glass of water. "Dad, wake up." He shook his shoulder.

Jeremy gasped and lifted his head, looking at Mike sleepily.

"Gee, what happened at work?" he asked and made him sit up. He offered the glass.

Jeremy took the glass silently and drank half of the water. He remained silent.

Mike sat down next to him, "Dad?"

"My…" Jeremy breathed, still horrified with the sight of the blood pouring out of the suit that he had been forced into. "My supervisor… died…" he managed.

Mike's eyes widened. "Died?"

Jeremy nodded. Then sighed, "There… there was a break in," he lied. After all these years, he still never told Mike where he was a security guard at. They took Gordon and… they killed him." He said.

Mike looked down, then hugged Jeremy. "Now what?" he asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't know." He shrugged, "I don't know if we have any other night guards to take his place." He said, "He's the head guard. The most experienced there." He looked down, "At least he _was_." He drank the rest of the water. "They almost got me too." He said, remembering how close Mangle was to Jeremy, the fact that all she had to do was lean forward and bite and Jeremy would've been dead. But she didn't. Why didn't she? She _did_ say she wanted to play, but he didn't know what that would imply. He guessed that she was one of those animatronics that liked playing with their food. He shuddered at the thought.

Mike sat there for a moment, "Uh- I'll make breakfast." He said and hopped off the couch.

Jeremy watched him leave the room and sighed. He stood up and followed Mike into the kitchen. He watched him get into the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs, milk and some butter. He then retrieved the frying pan out from under the counter and started the stove. Jeremy didn't like it when Mike cooked. Not that his cooking was bad, he didn't want him to burn himself. But he let this time go since he was being watched.

Mike cracked the eggs into the pan and poured in milk and dropped in a small bit of butter.

Jeremy's eyes began drifting shut. His sleep prior to his last work shift was skimpy and disturbed. He wasn't having nightmares, but he found himself uncomfortable. He found himself waving side to side.

"Dad."

Jeremy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His stomach growled.

Mike was looking at him, "Stay awake, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Mike smiled, "Almost done with the eggs, then we'll eat, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and stood up, "Lemme finish."

Mike sat him back down, "You sit down. You're too tired to be making breakfast." He smiled, "Besides, it's my turn to make breakfast."

Jeremy chuckled, "Fine." He smiled and relaxed.

Mike finished the eggs and flopped some onto a plate and handed them to Jeremy, "Here you go, Dad." He smiled.

Jeremy took a bite of the eggs and almost cringed, but prevented himself from doing so to keep from offending Mike, "Lots of salt in here, huh buddy?"

"Did I do too much?" Mike asked, "Sorry." He looked down at the eggs in disappointment."

"No, no, no! It's fine." Jeremy took another bite. "I'm just saying." He said.

Mike smiled, but caught the hint, "I'll try and do less salt next time." He said and took a bite of the eggs, allowing himself to cringe. He could taste that he added too much salt. He looked at Jeremy and smiled, "I did put in too much salt." He said sheepishly.

Jeremy smiled and pat Mike's head. "We're gonna need some more water." Jeremy sunk. Gordon was dead. Jeremy didn't know much of anything about him. He was married, but that was it. He didn't know if he had a family. He looked down. If he did, then they had just lost their husband/father to a horrible, painful death.

**That's it! There's Gordon's death. If no one else caught it, he was the phone guy. I gave him a name and some sort of appearance, but now he's gone.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The two OC's added in this chapter are _not_ mine, but I was suggested to add them. They belong to WarHuksy2000. Just a disclaimer, because I'm not taking credit for characters that are not mine, but I did promise to add them :). Nor do I own any of the Five Nights characters. If I owned them, then this wouldn't be fanfiction… so… yeah…**

Jeremy was promoted to the head night guard. He was now doing what Gordon used to do: surviving homicidal animatronics and training new watchmen. Every time one fell into his lap, however, they either made one little mistake and died, quit, or were fired. It had been about three or four months since Gordon's death. He walked into the office where he picked found a tall woman standing in the room. She stood behind the desk and didn't even hear Jeremy walk in. She wore a brand-new security hat and was wearing a purple t-shirt under the security vest. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her sea-blue eyes studied the photos that Jeremy had on his desk. He squinted for a moment, then cleared his throat, "Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" she looked up at him.\

He nodded in confirmation, "New girl… right?" he plopped his bag onto his office chair and yawned, "Coffee?" he offered, "You're gonna need it." He said.

"I don't drink coffee, sir." She held up her own thermos, "I have tea." She smiled, "Want some? It's nice and helps you relax."

Jeremy shook his head, "Thanks, but I'll pass." He drank his cup of coffee, the bags under his eyes were evident. Mike had been sick that day and missed school, so Jeremy skipped his nap and took care of him instead.

"Uh…" Olivia checked Jeremy's nametag, "Jeremy? Have you had any good sleep lately?" she asked.

"My son got sick and stayed home from school today. I missed my nap while taking care of him..." he looked at the pictures on his desk, "I'll be fine though. I've had worse sleep... That and this job has aged me badly over seven years." He drank more of his coffee, "Anyway, I hope you know what you're in for." He poured another cup of coffee, "This job isn't what you think it is."

"What do you mean? Of course I know. I just check the stage camera and-" she froze, "Uh… s-sir? The bunny's gone!"

Jeremy looked at the monitor, "Oh wow, he's _early_." He cleared his throat, "Well, call me crazy, but the animatronics here are _alive_. There's a bug in their system. They think _I'm_ a predator, which is why they give me a harder time than they did the other guys." He heard banging, "Here…" he handed her the empty Foxy head that was intended for Gordon, but was now used to help the trainees, "Put that on when I tell you, and grab your flashlight." He instructed.

"What!? O-okay…" Olivia stammered, then she grabbed the flashlight and the Foxy head. She crinkled her nose, "Why's this head smell like blood?" she asked, giving Jeremy a strange look.

Jeremy looked at her, "It shouldn't." he said, "It's been washed since it was last used." He said, finding it strange that it would smell like blood due to the sheer fact that the _last_ night guard refused to wear it. "Here," he traded his Freddy head for her Foxy head. "Oh- and wind up that music box. It keeps one of them asleep." He heard a broken radio noise and saw Mangle in the hallway in front of them, "Ah, shit, _you're_ early, too." He called, "Where's the _new_ Bonnie?" he asked.

Mangle tilted her head and approached them.

Jeremy leaned over to Olivia as she wound up the music box, "Put on your head, she'll leave you alone-" he looked over after hearing banging in the vent on the right side.

"Okay, sir." She quickly did so after winding up the box.

Bonnie stepped into the room just as Jeremy slipped on his head and knelt. He studied them for a while and left, however, Mangle stayed and only proceeded into the room. She hung right above Olivia who trembled.

Olivia looked over and watch Jeremy take off his Foxy head in horror. She yelped and kept her Freddy head on.

Mangle stared into the blonde's mask, "W-wanna p-play?" she asked.

"Not now, Mangle." Jeremy said firmly and flashed his flashlight down the hall, blinding Foxy at the other end. He jolted upon hearing banging in the left vents. Jeremy grew defensive. He was going to _have_ to survive most of this night by himself, considering Mangle was forcing Olivia to keep her Freddy head on.

Mangle still stared into Olivia's mask curiously, lowering herself onto the desk and sitting there. For reasons Jeremy didn't understand, Mangle _didn't_ want to kill him. She'd occasionally come in with a ball in hand from the prize corner, or even a stuffed toy to put on his desk. He just settled that her data was scrambled and faulty due to the several time that she was taken apart and put back together.

"H-hey, M-Mangle…" Olivia greeted nervously.

"Mangle, we're working." Jeremy said, "We'll play later." He glared at the vents and flashed his light at the vent. He quickly put on the mask.

Mangle lowered her head sadly and wandered off.

"Olivia, the music box!" Jeremy gasped. He watched the Balloon Boy poke his head out of the vent, but he hid and climbed out the other way. "Creepy, Pinocchio little shit…" Jeremy grumbled, "You're clear." He took off his Foxy head and aimed his flashlight down the hall again.

She wound up the music box, "So… Jeremy… was it?" she asked, "I heard about your son… I'm sorry to hear about that…" she said sadly and poured herself some tea.

He looked down at her, "Uh- what? The Bite?" he looked down in thought, "Morgan told you, huh?" firm tone, "What pisses me off the most about that day is that Mike came out of nowhere, and whoever his real parents are, they never came to claim him. _Nobody_ did…" his eyes flashed black for a moment.

Olivia nodded, unsure as to what to say.

"Anyway…" Jeremy brushed his hair back and flashed the flashlight down the hall once more, then jolted upon seeing how close Foxy was. "Shit! Foxy!" At the same time, he heard banging in both vents, "Put your head on!" he barked and kept flashing Foxy in the hall, however, the vicious fox animatronic still approached. "Beat it!" he stood in front of Olivia, "Go!" he growled.

Olivia had misinterpreted what Jeremy was saying. She thought he was talking to her. She wasn't ready to leave. She reached into her bag, "No! I'm not leaving without you!" she grabbed a handful of tools and charged at Foxy, "Get ready, Foxy!"

Jeremy gasped, "What are you _doing_!?" he barked and charged after her.

Foxy opened his mouth wide and prepared to bite her, however, instead of sinking his teeth into Olivia's skin like he had intended, he found himself chewing on Jeremy's shoulder instead, blood poured out of the bite and down the man's uniform.

Jeremy yelled in pain, then stumbled forward due to Mangle attacking Foxy and dragging him away. He growled, and glared at Olivia, "Get _back_ into the office!" he barked, "Now!" his eyes were pitch black.

"S-sir?" Olivia saw his eyes, "Are you okay?"

The bell chimed and everyone went back to their original place. Jeremy's eyes slowly faded back to green. He grabbed his head with his left hand, realizing that his right arm was injured once again and hung limply at his side. He sighed heavily and started back for the office to retrieve his bag. Once he slung his bag over his left shoulder, he glared at the smaller, blonde girl beside him, "Don't _ever_ do something that stupid again…" he growled, "He was aiming for _you_." He said and started for home.

"I- I'm sorry, sir. I'll never do it again-" she yelped and dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Jeremy whipped around, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"C-can you get my pills?" she grunted, "They're in my bag-" she groaned.

Jeremy quickly retrieved the bottle of pills from her bag, handing her both the pills and her thermos of tea. He winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder.

Olivia quickly took the pills and chased them down with her tea. She let out a deep breath, "T-thank you, Jeremy!" she hugged him, then flinched when he grunted in pain, "Oh… can I help you with that?" she offered.

"I'll take care of it when I get home." He stood up, "I don't live to far from here." He turned and started for home, "Later…" he waved and continued walking. It took him several blocks for him to realize that she was still walking behind him

"Do you live down this street?" Olivia asked.

Jeremy gave her a skeptical look, "Y-yeah… why?" he stopped in front of his house and realized how dizzy he was getting. "Uh… I gotta check on my son." He said, swooning slightly, "I'll see you tonight…" he said.

She waved, "Okay, cool." She smiled, "I live right here too. Bye-bye, Jer." She called, then blushed, quickly walking into her own home.

Jeremy stumbled in the door and dropped to his knees, panting heavily. His vision began doubling.

_I like her…_ Mary's voice said, a smile was audible.

Jeremy grunted and forced himself to his feet, managing his way to the bathroom where he could find the first aid. "I'm lucky to still have my arm." He gritted through his teeth. "But…" he dug out the first aid and pulled out a roll of bandages, "She survived her first night." His eyes grew out of focus. He took off that half of his uniform and began cleaning the bite with a clean rag.

Mike had heard the door slam from upstairs. "Dad?" he called and came downstairs, his nose stuffed up and his eyes droopy. "Dad?" he walked past the living room and stopped when he stopped upon seeing the red spots. He followed the trail and knelt by Jeremy in panic, "Dad? Dad!" he groaned, "Is this gonna 'me' a normal thing?" he asked and wrapped what he could of Jeremy's shoulder. He had been stuck watching some medical shows when Jeremy was taking care of him. He _wanted_ to watch them. He was interested in how to help people recover from their injuries. He used what he had learned the day before and made Jeremy comfortable. "I'll be back, okay?" he said to the unconscious man, "I promise." He said, running to the door and slapping his hat on before going outside.

**Okay, so there was _one_ OC added to this. Olivia- again- belongs to WarHusky2000, so… yeah, she's not mine. Anyway, she's gonna be here a while. I hoped you liked the chapter! And I gotta give credit to WarHusky2000 because we RP'd this. Hopefully doing this would help make the chapters a little longer. Leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mike began shivering, he didn't _think_ to grab a jacket. He just wanted to find help for Jeremy. He climbed up the driveway of the house next door and knocked on the door, earning no response. He sighed, exhaling a puff of mist and tried the house across the street from it, "Hello?" he called, but again, he got no response. "Is everyone 'dill' asleep?" he asked. He then realized that six-thirty in the morning is usually too early for some people. He sighed sadly and tried one last house- the house directly across the street from his. He knocked on the door, "Anyone awake in there?" he called.

The door opened and revealed Olivia, wearing pajama pants decorated in cars and a tank top with a white print of a wolf on it. She saw the small, hatted boy shivering and trembling in the cold, "Oh- come inside." She insisted, "It's freezing out."

Mike stood his ground, "No…" he said shakily, "My dad's really hurt, I was coming to ask for help." He pleaded. "He's bleeding a lot…"

"Oh! Okay, where is he?" Olivia asked and quickly grabbed a jacket. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"That house there." He pointed at his house across the street.

She remembered that that was the house that Jeremy had gone into. "I-is your dad Jeremy?"

"Come on!" Mike said and ran back to his house with her close behind. He let her in and showed her Jeremy lying on the floor in the bathroom, "I did the best I could, but I know it's not gonna help him much…" he said sadly.

Olivia gasped upon seeing him. "It is Jeremy…" she knelt by him, "J-Jeremy?" she gently shook him. "Uh- quick! Needle and thread!" she commanded.

Mike nodded and ran up to Jeremy's room. He quickly returned with the needle and thread and handed them to Olivia.

She uncovered Jeremy's injury and began stitching the bite closed. Mike sat beside her and watched carefully.

"H-how do you know my dad?" he asked finally.

"I'm working with him now." She said.

Mike gasped, "Do you know what happened?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah… and it's my fault…" she said and kept stitching him, "I was going to attack Foxy, but Foxy was going to bite me. Jeremy pushed me out of the way and he got bit instead."

Mike gave her a look, "Foxy bit him?" he asked, "Who's-" he grunted and grabbed his head, his scars beginning to burn.

Olivia looked at him, "K-Kid?"

Mike shook his head and opened his eyes, "Just- just finish taking care of him." He sat back against the cabinet and massaged his head through his hat. "F-Foxy?"

Olivia gave him a strange look then it hit her. He was the victim of the Bite of '87.

Jeremy groaned, "Mike…" he mumbled.

"Dad." Mike moved closer to him. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Jeremy said sleepily, "Just tired…"

"I'm sorry, s-sir…" Olivia said, finishing the stitches on the front of his shoulder.

Jeremy turned his head and looked up at her, "Olivia?"

"Your son came and got me so I could help you." She said.

Jeremy nodded.

"Um… Can you sit up? Or do you wanna lie on your stomach?" she asked, "I need to get to the back of your shoulder."

Jeremy nodded and tried sitting himself up, having Mike help him. When he was finally sitting up, he thought for a moment. "Let's get out of the bathroom." He finally said, realizing that three people were all crammed into one small space.

"Okay then, come on." Olivia set the supplies onto the bathroom counter and helped Jeremy to his feet.

Mike stood up with them, "Want me to bring the supplies?" he asked.

"Yes please." Olivia called behind her. She carried Jeremy over one shoulder and sat him on the couch.

Mike nodded and collected the supplies, bringing them all over and setting them beside Olivia.

"Here, hold him up." She said. While Jeremy sat on the edge of the couch, she was holding him so he wasn't leaning too far forward.

Mike stood in front of him and hugged him for support.

Olivia then began stitching the back of Jeremy's bite.

Mike couldn't get his mind off of Foxy. He _knew_ that name, but he couldn't remember why. The struggle to remember burned the scars on his head. "D-dad?" he called, "Are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm…" Jeremy grunted weakly.

"Wh-who's Foxy?" he asked.

Jeremy opened his eyes. "Why?" his eyes had changed black.

"This lady said he bit you." He said, "It sounds familiar…"

Jeremy took a deep breath and started straightening up.

"N-no- Dad! Relax! She's fixing your shoulder!" Mike gasped. Olivia moved the needle and thread to follow Jeremy's movement.

Jeremy's eyes changed back to green and he leaned against Mike again.

"Don't worry about it…" Mike hugged him again.

Jeremy slowly reached his left arm up and hugged Mike back.

"Almost done Jeremy…" Olivia said.

Jeremy hugged Mike tightly, "I love you, Michael…"

Mike's eyes watered, "I love you too, Dad…"

Olivia cut off the thread and started wrapping up Jeremy's shoulder. "Okay, you can move now…" she backed away.

Jeremy let go of Mike and sat up straight, adjusting his shoulder slightly.

Mike gently moved Jeremy back and let him relax on the couch. "S-so Dad?" Mike asked nervously, "Don't black out again…"

Olivia looked at Mike in confusion, "Again?" she asked herself.

"…but _who_ is _Foxy_?" Mike repeated.

Jeremy sighed and looked at Olivia, "You told him what happened, didn't you?"

She nodded hesitantly. She suddenly had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to.

Jeremy sighed. "Foxy…" he readjusted himself, grunting in the use of his right shoulder. "Is a robot fox at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

Mike nodded, "Okay…"

"Foxy has a bug in his programming. Pretty much- he can see a bud guy from a mile away."

"Wow." Mike sat to listen.

Jeremy hesitated in continuing. The look in Mike's eyes was just what he feared. He remembered that look; the look of wonder that Mike had the day we was bit. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking over, seeing that Olivia was just as glued. "Well… one day… my boss told the security guards to keep a close eye on Foxy and his three friends." He said, "Because they had been acting strange lately. I was watching them… as I was told…" he swallowed hard, "And then I saw a little boy… a five-year-old… playing with Foxy… I went to get the boy away from Foxy and he was mad about it, threw a complete fit. Well… Foxy heard this and thought I was a bad guy. So he tried to bite me…" his eyes began flickering black and watering. "The little boy wouldn't quite squirming and moving around, so I lost balance and almost fell back." He wiped his eyes, "And Foxy bit the little boy instead."

Mike's eyes widened, as well as Olivia's. she'd heard the story, but she'd never met a witness.

Jeremy sniffled, "Next thing I knew, I was covered in the boy's blood… the kid was unconscious in my arms with the front half of his head… gone… and in that stupid robot's mouth…" he'd begun trembling, "We got what we could out of Foxy's mouth after shutting him down and rushed him to the hospital. Freddy's was closed for the rest of the day and every member of the staff, security, cooks, my boss… _everyone_ went out searching for the kid's parents…" he grew tense and his eyes turned black, but this time with green pupils, "But they were _nowhere_ to be found…"

Mike sunk. "Th-the kid lived… r-right?"

Jeremy's eyes changed back, "He did." He managed a small smile. "He's very well alive… However, only missing part of his brain- the part we couldn't recover from Foxy…" his smile faded at the fact, then he took a deep breath, "That kid is ten now…"

"Just like me!" Mike said. "Wait…" Realization was beginning to hit him, "I-I'm the kid!?" he grabbed his head, "That's what-" his expression grew horrified. "Th-that's why I can't remember anything…" his eyes watered.

Olivia watched him sadly.

"Michael…" Jeremy started, "You are _very_ lucky to be alive." He said.

Mike climbed onto Jeremy's lap and hugged him tightly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…" Jeremy hugged him back. "But…" he tapped Mike's shoulder to make him look at him, "For someone missing part of his brain, you sure are smarter than most kids your age who have _all_ of their brains." He smiled.

"I'm a grade behind." Mike sank.

"You were enrolled into school late." Jeremy corrected him.

Olivia sat calmly for a moment and let them have their moment. However, she was bobbing side-to-side with sleepiness. "I'm gonna go home, now, guys." She stood up.

"Wait!" Mike jumped off of Jeremy and hugged her, "Thank you, miss." He said, "Thanks for helping my dad."

She smiled, "Of course." She hugged him back. Then looked up at Jeremy, "I'll see you tonight, Jeremy… maybe."

"You will." Jeremy said. "You're doing most of the work, though."

She nodded, "Understood, sir." She left the house and went to her own to rest.

Mike sat on the couch next to Jeremy.

Jeremy sat for a moment, drifting off slightly, then he took a deep breath, "You're gonna be late for school!" he gasped.

"It's Saturday, Dad."

"Oh…" Jeremy relaxed.

**It's done! Okay… now I'm gonna take a little break and maybe work on other things… I also have a crazy work schedule this week, so… Updates will be spacey temporarily. Again- leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay… forget what I said when I said that I was taking a break. When I finished Ch. 14 I was stressed out, hating my job, freaking out and hating my car because it's not working… pretty much over-thinking _everything_. Had an emotional breakdown and cried… a lot… so I'm okay now. Things can be worse, and frankly… writing is keeping me calm right now… anyway… The show must go on!**

It was about six 'o clock later that same evening. Jeremy had taken his nap, Mike had been watching hospital shows on television all day and had taken some mental notes. Jeremy had finally woken up and started making dinner, fortunately able to move his arm a little easier without too much pain.

There was pounding at the door. Jeremy set down the tongs after flipping over a slab of steak and went to answer the door. A man stood at the door, tall, bulky, definitely not a man to pick a fight with. He had dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. Such colored eyes looked familiar, as did the face, but Jeremy just couldn't pinpoint where he'd seen those features before. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald?" he asked.

Jeremy remembered that this particular man worked with him when he _first_ started at Freddy Fazbear's, but was shortly fired. He never heard as to why. "Yeah… why?"

"I believe you're the man who adopted my son." He said, he was definitely larger than Jeremy by maybe half a foot.

Jeremy's eyes turned black, "Mike Schmidt is your son?" he asked.

The man didn't seem to flinch at the sight of Jeremy's eyes. "I am Gerald Schmidt, yes." He nodded, "I have come to take my son back."

"Who is it, Dad?" Mike came up behind Jeremy.

"Michael, go to your room." Jeremy said, "Now." His tone was firm.

"Mike, it's me." The man smiled, however, this smile scared Jeremy. It wasn't warm, or comforting… this was a smile of insanity.

"Michael. Room. Now." Jeremy repeated.

Mike turned and ran up to his room.

"Where the _hell_ were you when he was bit?" Jeremy growled, "It's been five years. He could have _died_." He said, "And you never came to claim him at the hospital."

"I was in prison." Gerald shrugged, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Jeremy sank, his eyes changing back to green, "When did you get out?" he asked, scared to lose Mike.

"A couple months ago." He said, "Short sentence, I'd say."

Mike stayed at the top of the stairwell, lying on his stomach to see what was going on. He rubbed his head. He remembered who the man was, then everything hit him like a bad memory… it _was_ a bad memory…

"Mommy?" Mike asked, aged five at the time. The tiny room was dark. He was hidden in the closet out of his mother's fear. There was silence. Mike cracked the door open and grew horrified at the sight of all of the blood on the carpeting. Police were everywhere in the room, taking pictures for evidence and shoving his father out of the room with his hands behind his back. His line of vision was blocked by a police officer, who had seen him peeking his head out of the closet. He gasped and closed the door, hiding again.

The door opened, revealing the terrified child, "Hey, little guy…" he greeted, however his greeting wasn't in comfort. He knew that the child's mother was the woman lying dead in the living room.

Mike saw that his mother's body laid in the middle of the pool of blood, her head had been beaten almost to nothing and her torso had been stabbed multiple times. "M-Mommy?" he whimpered, "Mommy!" he screamed and tried running to her.

The officer picked him up and tried getting him out of the house, "We've got a kid. The child of the suspect and the victim." He said to another officer.

The larger officer looked at Mike, who thrashed violently in the first officer's arms, "Hey, hey, buddy, calm down." He said.

"I want Mommy!" Mike screamed, "I wanna see Mommy!" he cried loudly, tears streaming his face.

"Kid, Your mom's gone." The larger officer said, "Your dad-" he sighed, "Your dad hurt your mom and now she's gone."

Those words made themselves clear in Mike's head. "D-Dad!" he called down to Jeremy, "He killed my mom!" he shouted, his eyes watering at the old memory.

Jeremy's eyes changed to black again. He'd been talking to Gerald the entire time, what Gerald had told him was he was in a car accident in which it wasn't his fault, it killed Mike's mother, and Gerald was put in prison after the driver at fault had argued.

"He was in prison for murder!" Mike yelled.

Jeremy trusted Mike's word over anyone else's. As soon as he heard the truth from the ten-year-old, he threw a punch at the larger man with his right fist.

Gerald caught the punch, the impact of the catch caused Jeremy's shoulder to sting. When he saw the smaller man cringe and show weakness, he punched the shoulder and threw Jeremy into the yard, being sure that he hit his head on the ground. When he saw Jeremy lie still, he looked up at the stairwell, locking eyes with Mike, "Come now, son." He held out his hand.

Mike inched back in fear.

Gerald chuckled coldly, "You can't seriously want to stay with…" he pointed at Jeremy's unconscious form, "_This_ sad excuse for a father." He said

Mike began crying, "You are _not_ my dad…" he said.

Such words hurt Gerald, but instead of turning and leaving, he started up the stairwell to Mike.

Mike panicked and ran the other way, hiding under Jeremy's bed and covering his mouth. He watched Gerald's feet walk right past the door, waited a moment and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, stopping at Jeremy's side, "Dad?" he shook him, "Dad, wake up!" he called. "Dad! Come on! Wake up!" he cried.

"Michael!" Gerald shouted.

Mike gasped and ran, hating himself for leaving Jeremy out of fear. He ran right across the street.

Across the street, Olivia had seen Gerald throw Jeremy and called the police. She had reached for her largest tool, which just happens to be a crowbar and opened the door, allowing Mike to run in the door with Gerald close behind. However, when Gerald was close enough, she swung her crowbar as hard as she could into Gerald's face. He man stumbled back and fell unconscious.

Mike took a moment to catch his breath, then began coughing, "D-dad…" he coughed, "He hit his head." He wheezed and ran back to Jeremy.

Olivia started to follow Mike, but stopped to consider whether or not to stay with Gerald until the police arrived. She shook her head and went to Jeremy.

Jeremy's head had bled a little bit, but nothing too serious, fortunately. He had woken up and was now pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He hugged Mike, "Thank god you're okay."

"Thank god _you're_ okay." Olivia said. "What the hell was going on?" she asked.

"Long story." Jeremy shook his head and nursed the bump, then squinted when flashing lights approached the house, "Who called the cops?"

"I did."

"Olivia Reyes?" the police officer approached.

"Right here." Olivia rose her hand.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" he asked, "I got a call about a domestic disturbance."

Olivia pointed at Jeremy, "This man lives in this house here, " she then pointed at Mike, "That there is his adopted son." She started, "_My_ side of the story, is I was eating dinner-"

"The stove!" Jeremy gasped and ran back inside.

The officer gave him a strange look, then looked back at Olivia, "Continue."

"Anyway…" she shook her head at the random outburst, "I heard yelling coming from over here so I looked out the window." She pointed across the street at Gerald, who laid unconscious on her front lawn, "That guy over there, punched Jeremy and threw him onto the sidewalk." She said, "That was when I called. I was coming back out to help Mikey here," she pat the boy's shoulder, "When I saw him running to my house with that guy on his tail. I let Mike into my house and hit the other guy with a crowbar." She confessed.

Jeremy came back out, disappointed that the steaks were burnt.

The officer looked at Jeremy, "And _your_ side, sir?" he asked.

Jeremy took a moment, "Uh- I was cooking dinner for my son, and Gerald knocked on the door-"

"Wait- who's who?" the cop cut him off, "I've heard 'Jeremy', 'Gerald', 'Mikey', and 'That Guy'." He pointed at Mike, "I know _he's_ Mike."

Jeremy pointed to himself, "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." He started, "Gerald Schmidt is 'that guy'," he used the air quotes, then pointed across the street, "Who appears to be unconscious over there." He explained.

The cop nodded, "Okay, continue."

Jeremy sighed, "Gerald knocked on the door, and told me that he's Mike's _real_ father, which is true, his last name is Schmidt- he was in prison for the past few years." He said, "Mike told me that Gerald was the murder of his mother and…" he froze. He blacked out after that.

"And?" the cop rose an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know…" Jeremy looked down, "I blacked out after that." He said, "I can't remember." Jeremy held his head.

The cop nodded and looked down at Mike, "And your side?"

Mike thought for a while, "E-everything they said was true…" he said, "That _is_ my 'real' dad…" he said, "My birth-dad. He came and wanted me back…" he hugged Jeremy's arm, "Dad was only trying to protect me…" he whimpered, "He says that's what _real_ dads are _supposed_ to do… after Gerald threw Dad, I ran and hid upstairs, then he followed me up. When he passed me, I ran as fast as I could." He hugged Jeremy's arm tighter, "I got scared…"

The cop nodded, "Alright, we'll have this man arrested." He said, "I'm gonna call the department and ask them about his record. To my knowledge, Gerald Schmidt was put on the list of 'most wanted' due to his escape."

"Escape?" Jeremy rose an eyebrow, "Gerald _escaped_ from prison?"

"Long story…" the cop said, "Anyway, we'll have him taken away." He started across the street, "I advise you, ma'am…" he pointed at Olivia, "To stay away from your home until I have Mr. Schmidt in the car, understand?"

"Yes sir…" Olivia nodded.

Jeremy sighed as his stomach growled, "Olivia, have you eaten yet?"

"Sort of." She shrugged, "I was in the middle of eating when I heard the whole thing with… Gerald…" she said.

"Well, come inside, I'll make you something…" Jeremy said, "Th-thank you for helping Michael when Gerald was going after him…"

"Of course." She managed a smile, "What else was I supposed to do?"

**Leave a review! And thanks for the support for this story! This has so far come out more popluar than my L4D2/Danny Phantom crossover, which is the first thing I've posted since I signed up on FanFiction. So that really says a lot, guys, thank you. I'm honestly surprised that this story _has_ so many views due to the fact that... well, it's more Jeremy and Mike's life than it is FNAF. So... again, thank you! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Jeremy and Olivia both entered the office later that night. Jeremy had called the psychic, Lori, and had her come and spend some time with Mike, so he wasn't alone if anything happened again. Jeremy poured himself a cup of coffee and downed the entire cup.

"Okay, if I see Foxy?"

"Flash him with the flashlight. Do _not_ go after him like you did last night." He said.

"Yes sir…" she looked down, feeling guilty that he had gotten hurt because of her.

"And stop calling me 'sir'. Just 'Jeremy' is fine." He said. The lights in the building shut off, indicating the start of their shift. "Let the game begin…" he sighed.

"Okay, si- I- I mean… Jeremy." She shrunk.

Jeremy checked the monitor for the camera onstage, "Oh shit!" he cursed and grabbed his Foxy head.

"What's the problem?" Olivia asked and grabbed her Freddy head.

"What?!" Olivia shrieked, "Jeremy? Is it because I need to-" her sentence was cut short with a sharp gasp.

Jeremy flashed his flashlight down the hall, "What's wrong?"

"Y- Kid! What are you doing here?!" Olivia asked, she was staring at the party room on the camera, seeing a small child with the new animatronics.

"K-kid? What kid?" Jeremy saw the monitor, "Oh sh- Crank that music box! I'm gonna go grab him!" He commanded and grabbed his Foxy head.

"Okay!" Olivia nodded and began winding the music box. She then checked the vents. "Nothing…" she checked the cameras to the party room, "I've seen that kid before…" she hummed, "Wait- is that-" she gasped, "Jeremy! Wait!"

Jeremy stopped in the doorway and held his flashlight close, wearing his Foxy head. In the room, he overheard the 'toy' animatronics talking to the child, "The bad man looks just like us sometimes…" Freddy's voice said.

"The bad man hurts kids like you…" Chica explained.

"But we'll protect you from him…" Bonnie promised.

"He-he's not a bad man-an…" Mangle said sadly, trying to defend Jeremy.

"Freddy? Who's 'him'?" the child asked, "And who's that at the door?"

Mangle turned around to see Jeremy and grew excited, "It's him!"

The 'toy' Freddy turned around an glared at Jeremy, "That's the bad man." He said.

"Wait, w-what?" Jeremy stepped back fearfully.

"F-Freddy…" Mangle stammered, "He's not a bad man. He's my friend." She said.

"He hurts children…" Chica began approaching Jeremy dangerously.

Jeremy tried not to show fear, "J-Just hand me the kid… I'm not gonna hurt him."

"Children have died because of that lie." Bonnie argued.

"Guy?" Mangle cut in nervously.

"Jeremy! I know the kid!" Olivia ran to the party room.

"Olivia?" the child gasped.

"Ray!" Olivia called when she saw him.

"Olivia!" Jeremy snapped, then turned tail and ran when he saw Freddy charging at him. "Get the kid back to the office!" he barked before he was out of view.

Chica knelt by the child, "Ray, is this your mommy?" she asked.

"No… I remember her name a bit." Ray said, "I think she's my mommy…" he looked down.

"Ray, let's go!" Olivia grabbed his hand and ran him back to the office, the child waving good-bye to Chica and Bonnie. When Olivia reached the office, she froze, "J-Jeremy?" she looked around, finding the office empty. "Jeremy? Jeremy!" she called fearfully down the hall. She then heard Jeremy's scream echo through the building. Olivia gasped, her eyes watered for a moment after there was silence.

"Olivia?" Ray squeaked, "Why do you worry about the bad man?"

"H-He's not a bad man…" Olivia breathed, "He… he'd never hurt a kid…" she wiped her eyes, she heard the music box slowing down. She quickly turned and wound it back up.

"But Freddy said-

"Freddy is wrong!" Olivia cut him off, "They all are…" she sniffled and wiped her eyes, then remembered that Mangle liked Jeremy, and that she even argued with Freddy and told him that Jeremy was a good guy. "Except for Mangle." She gasped when she heard the broken radio down the hall. She then grew angry, "Why didn't you help him!" she barked, "You stupid robot! You said he was your friend!"

Mangle flinched, she knew that the lighting was poor and Olivia couldn't see her. However, she did help Jeremy. Jeremy had tripped and was caught in Freddy's grip. Mangle fought off Freddy and got him away, but Bonnie had captured Jeremy immediately after. Foxy had then run around the corner and scared Jeremy more so than he already was. Jeremy laid unconscious in Mangle's arms because he collapsed out of fear. While he was out, Mangle was able to protect Jeremy for long enough for the others to finally leave. She took Olivia's words personally, "I'm-I'm not stupid-id…" she whimpered and carried Jeremy into the office.

Olivia gasped and hugged Jeremy, "Is he okay?"

"He f-fainted…" Mangle said, "He was scared… he'll be okay." She said, she laid low to the ground out of nervousness.

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Mangle's ear perked up slightly. She quickly climbed up the wall and left the room.

Ray stood there confused.

Jeremy gasped and screamed, sitting straight up. He shook his head and looked at Olivia, then at Ray, "What are you doing here, kid?" he straightened up and asked, "It's dangerous."

Ray inched back and hid behind Olivia, "Freddy said you're a bad man…" he said. "That you hurt kids like me."

Jeremy sighed and knelt onto one knee, "I'm not a bad man…" he said, "I have a son, and he's a kid just like you, and I love him more than anything in the world…" he said, "I'd never, ever hurt him. One of Freddy's friends, however, hurt him instead."

Ray stayed behind Olivia, but listened carefully.

"Foxy… the…" Jeremy paused, if Foxy was put away and kept in storage, then Mangle _had_ to be his replacement. "An old friend of Freddy's, almost killed my son." He said.

Ray gasped.

"_They're_ the dangerous ones…" Jeremy said.

Ray stepped out from behind Olivia and bore a wide smile.

There were then thudding footsteps. However, not just from down the hall, but in the room as well. Olivia turned around to see and screamed, pulling Ray away from the left side of the room.

Jeremy locked eyes with Balloon Boy's, the child animatronic began laughing. His eyes turned black, "No, you little bastard, get out of here!" he barked.

The animatronic only laughed more, and harder.

"You Pinocchio piece of shit- go!" he yelled, standing between him and Olivia and Ray. Before he knew it, he heard the bell ring. He smirked, "Now you _have_ to go."

Balloon Boy frowned and went back to the lobby.

Jeremy's eyes changed back to green. A slight headache rushed over, but it washed over him and vanished like a small wave. He turned and looked at Olivia and Ray, "Let's get out of here." He motioned.

The two followed him out. As soon as they had exited the building, Olivia knelt by Ray, "So where are your mom and dad?" she asked.

He thought for a while, "My _new_ mom and dad left without me. They just left me here…" he said and looked down. "They don't want me…" he began crying. "That's why I was with Freddy and his friends." He said, then he looked up at Jeremy, "If Freddy's friends are bad, then why does Mangle be nice to you?"

"Mangle…" Jeremy sighed, "Mangle likes me for some reason." He shrugged. "Olivia, if his parents didn't want him, why doesn't he stay with you?"

"Y-you mean adopt?" she gasped, "But I'm too young! I'm only twenty-one!"

"I was twenty when I adopted a kid younger than Ray." Jeremy said, "You're _not_ too young."

Olivia stammered, "R-right…" she looked down at Ray, "Does that sound good?"

He thought for a while, then nodded, "Yeah."

Jeremy smiled, "Now… I have to go home to Mikey…"

"Okay." Olivia smiled and walked with Jeremy. Ray had wandered slightly ahead. She grunted and held her stomach. She quickly took out the small bottle of pills like she had the night before and chased one down with some tea. She took a deep breath.

Jeremy watched this with a risen eyebrow, "So… what's that for?" he asked. "What's wrong with your stomach?"

She sighed, "It's hard to explain…" she said, "But pretty much… the acid in my stomach eats away at the lining and the walls of my stomach itself if I don't take this medication." She explained, "Hard to explain because… you know- fancy words and confusing terminology." She said.

He nodded, "Okay…"

She smiled, "Okay, now that I've told you… What's with the thing with your eyes?" she asked.

"What?" he gave her a strange look.

"Your eyes, they turn black and you…" she paused, "Well, you act differently." She said.

He thought for a while, then chuckled half-heartedly, "You wouldn't believe me…"

She rose an eyebrow, "We work a graveyard shift guarding malicious, murdering robots." She scoffed.

He sighed, "This is a step beyond that…" he avoided eye contact with her.

She rose an eyebrow, "Try me…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, then managed a sarcastic smile, "I'm possessed." He said flat-out.

She gave him a strange look.

"See?!" he pointed at her, "That's exactly what I was expecting." He looked down, "And the only one who understood it was my brother…" he said sadly.

"Possessed by… what?" Olivia asked.

Jeremy sighed, "It's hard to explain… I had to have a psychic tell me." He looked down.

Olivia thought for a moment, then smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"Olivia?" Ray called, "Where are we going?"

"We have to turn right now." She called and crossed the street.

Jeremy walked into the room and was greeted by Mike, how this child was always awake and hyper by six-thirty or seven o' clock baffled Jeremy, but he let it be. Olivia had already taken Ray to her house and let Jeremy get home.

"Dad! Dad! Look! Lori and I found a cat in the backyard this morning!" Mike exclaimed and pointed at Lori, who slept on the couch with the cat curled up on her stomach.

Jeremy stared at the fluffy ball of cat for a moment, "Uh-huh…" he nodded, then sneezed loudly. "Mikey… I'm sorry." He covered his nose, quickly feeling congested, "We can't keep it."

"W-why not?" Mike asked, seeming heartbroken.

Jeremy sneezed again, "I'm allergic." His eyes watered, "Wake her up and get her to get it out of here."

Mike sank and shuffled to Lori's side, "Lori?" he called, carefully picking up the black tom and cradling him. "Lori, Dad's allergic to cats."

Lori took a deep breath and looked up at Jeremy with big blue eyes, "Y-you're allergic to cats?" She whimpered.

**Kitty! Anyway… Ray is also WarHusky2000's OC. We couldn't fit him in chapter 14. Primarily because there was too much going on. I just wanted to give Husky credit for his OC because again- I'm not taking credit for someone else's OC's.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was now 1997, ten years since Mike was bit. He was now fifteen and Jeremy was thirty. Mike was in high school- a freshman, and was at the top of most of his classes. His best friend Darrel and Stella shared classes with him and often came by after school and spent some time with Mike, just as long as they didn't trash the place while Jeremy was asleep. One morning, however, Mike was horrified with the way that Jeremy had come home.

His hat was on crooked, his uniform was uneven. His face was red and he wobbled with his steps.

"D-Dad?" Mike asked, standing up and leaving Stella on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy stumbled into the room and sat down in the middle of the floor. "Yeah…" he finally said, "Jus' a little intoxicated…" Jeremy held his fingers together to show how 'little' his intoxication was.

"What?" Mike knelt by him.

Jeremy began laughing, "I might be a little drunk."

Mike turned red and looked at Stella nervously, "Dad, how drunk?" he asked, "How much have you had to drink?"

Jeremy looked at his hand and began counting on his fingers, then represented three fingers with two hands, "Three drinks." He said, "Beers…" he looked back down at his hands and took a moment to figure out how to make three fingers on one hand. "Thi- ye- this many…" he held up three fingers on one hand.

"Dad, you're drunk." Mike said and tried standing Jeremy up on his feet.

"And _damn_ sexy!" Jeremy chuckled.

Stella covered her mouth and tried not to laugh.

Mike sank in embarrassment. "Dad…" he groaned.

Jeremy looked over at Stella, "Is this Stella?" he asked, he rarely saw her, and the last time he had, she was much younger. "My god, you're gorgeous!" he marveled.

Stella giggled, "Thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald."

"D'aww, call me Jeremy." He smiled, his eyes barely open.

"C'mon, Dad, let's get you upstairs." Mike urged and helped Jeremy up to his room. "One foot at a time, come on." He said, watching Jeremy trip several times on the same step. Slowly but surely, Mike sat Jeremy on his bed upstairs.

"Where's the cat?" Jeremy asked loudly and suddenly, "Where's Star?" he asked and looked around.

"Dad, just calm down." Mike said.

Jeremy began crying, "He hates me!" he sobbed, "They _all_ hate me!"

Mike rose an eyebrow, he'd never seen Jeremy drunk before. "Uh… who hates you?"

"The animals at the zoo!" he cried, "The red fox, both bears, both chickens, and both bunnies." He whined, "And their Pinocchio-shit mascots." He wiped his eyes.

"Dad, do you mean work?" Mike clarified.

"Shhh…" Jeremy pat Mike's face, "They don't know that…" he dropped his hand, "But the white fox, she's so sweet, I love her." He smiled, tears still streaming down his face, "But the poor girl's all busted up and destroyed."

"Please tell me you're talking about an animatronic." Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mangle doesn't deserve the disrespect she gets!" he cried.

Mike slapped his forehead. "Dad, just get some sleep, okay? We'll talk when you're sober."

Jeremy flopped back on his bed and dragged Mike down with him, hugging him tightly, "I love you, Mike."

Mike tried squirming out of his grip, "I love you too, Dad. Let me go." He slipped out of his grip. "Get some sleep." He said and draped Jeremy's comforter over him.

"The giraffe was never dead, Mike…" he whispered loudly.

"What?" Mike gave him a strange look.

"The giraffe. He was never dead."

Mike nodded, but was still unsure, "Good." He said, "Get some sleep."

Jeremy then snored loudly.

Mike shook his head and went downstairs, hoping his guest was still there. When he saw her sitting on the couch, he sighed, "I am _so_ sorry you had to see that."

Stella giggled, "Is your dad usually like that?"

"I've _never_ seen him drunk." Mike shook his head and sat down by her, "Now thinking about it, I don't think he's _ever_ been drunk before."

Stella chuckled, "A lot more entertaining than _my_ dad, that's for sure."

There was a retching noise upstairs, followed by a flush, "Oh God, I'm never drinking again!" Jeremy cried from upstairs.

Stella burst into laughter and Mike slapped his forehead. "Stella, want me to just walk you home?" he asked.

She giggled, "No, I'll walk home. You stay here and take care of your dad." She smiled.

He sighed and managed a smile, his face still bright red. "I'll at least walk you to the door." He said.

They stood up and made the entire ten-foot-trip to the front door. He opened the door to let her out. She turned around and kissed him on the lips, then removed his hat for a moment to kiss him on the head. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said, putting his hat back in place.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and hugged her. After he closed the door, he heard thumping and clattering upstairs. He ran quickly up the stairs and to Jeremy's room. "Dad?" he called. He heard water running in the master bathroom. His eyebrows pulled together as he checked the bathroom.

Jeremy was sitting against the wall with a hand towel over his face, the ring holding it up was completely ripped out of the wall and was now on his lap. The sink had been left running.

Mike turned off the sink and moved the towel to see Jeremy's face, "Dad?" he called, seeing a red mark on the side of his face. He cringed, "Dad, come on, wake up." He gently shook him.

Jeremy jolted and groaned, "Ow…" he nursed the side of his face and opened his eyes. "What- where?" he shook his head, "Oh god, I blacked out again, did I?" he paused, "No… I remember some stuff…"

"Dad, you were drunk." Mike said.

"Oh- oh…" Jeremy groaned and rubbed his head. "Damn it, Wright…" he cursed.

"Wright?" Mike asked, "Oh- the new guy?"

"Yeah," Jeremy stood himself up and wobbled, "He- uh…" he rubbed his eyes, "He brought in a couple cases of beer last night."

"And you thought it was a good idea to drink?"

"I've never drank before." Jeremy confessed, "Mikey, I'm thirty years old, and last night, I had my first beer." He started toward the bed and sat down, "I didn't do anything entirely stupid, did I?"

Mike shrugged, "Well, you broke your towel rack." He said, "Then cried because you said the animals at the zoo hated you."

Jeremy gave Mike a confused look, "Animals at the zoo?"

"I think you were talking about work. The 'red fox' the 'two bears', 'two chickens', and 'two bunnies'." He quoted. "And whatever the 'Pinocchio-shit mascots' meant."

"Language." Jeremy pointed at him.

"Just saying what you said." Mike held his hands up in defense.

The phone began ringing beside Jeremy's bed.

Jeremy cringed and held his head, "Can you get that please?"

Mike shrugged and picked up the phone, "Fitzgerald house." He greeted. He paused and looked at Jeremy. Then he handed him the phone, "It's the police."

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows, "What do they want?" he asked before taking the phone.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Mike turned and started for downstairs.

"Hello?" Jeremy spoke.

"Jeremy Fitzgerald?" the man on the other line asked.

"This is him." Jeremy rubbed his temple.

"How are you this morning?"

"Hung over…" he groaned, "But I'll be fine. What's going on?"

"Mr. Fitzgerald, we called to inform you that Gerald Schmidt has escaped prison again."

"Your guys' security sucks. You know that, right?" Jeremy sighed, "Wait- He's out?"

"We tried stopping him as he escaped, but he killed five officers." He said, "And he managed to dodge every bullet we shot at him."

Jeremy rose his eyebrows. "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was, sir. Anyway, keep a lookout for him and call us if you see him. He _may_ be after your son."

"Yes sir." Jeremy nodded.

"Mr. Fitzgerald… do you know _why_ he's in prison."

"He murdered his wife."

"Not just his wife…"

Jeremy froze.

"I just want to inform you as to the kind of man that we're dealing with here. You're not safe, your son isn't safe, I'm not safe. Any one of us pisses this man off, it'll surely be the end. Everyone here at the station is terrified of this man. Mr. Fitzgerald, you are an ex-coworker to this man? Do you know _why_ he was fired?"

**Why _was_ he fired and who else did Gerald Schmidt kill? Scary, scary stuff! Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite this chapter and stop because my older sister was getting married and I was out of town, then there was a bit of family drama, now the showers in my house are backed up again, so… yay~ one thing after another. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review as to what you think of this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy walked into the office, eyes widened in fear, still in shock with what he'd learned from the previous phone call. He vowed to himself that if Gerald ever showed himself at his home, he was going to kill him. He wasn't going to do to Mike what he had done to Benjamin, or the other several kids that have died. It horrified him that the bodies hadn't been found.

"Whoa." A voice chuckled, it belonged to one of Jeremy's newer employees named Wright. "Are you hung over?"

"Fuck you." Jeremy glared at him.

"Hi Jeremy!" Olivia sang down the hallway.

"Evening, sir." Another girl greeted, this was Rhythmi.

There was a third new person, but he was glued to watching the monitors, studying Mangle as she laid on the floor in Kid's Cove. His name tag read 'Jarvis'.

"Hey guys." Jeremy looked up again at Olivia, realizing she wasn't walking down the hall alone. "Olivia?" he asked, then finally got a clear view of her adopted son, Ray. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't get a sitter for him tonight and brought him along. I hope you don't mind." She said, her big blue eyes giving him a sad, guilty look.

"No- send him home." He shook his head, "Let him spend the night at my place with Mike. This is _not_ a place for him to be." His eyes turned black, causing Wright to sink.

"Y-Yes sir." Olivia agreed.

"Wright?" Jeremy turned to the rookie.

"Yes sir?" Wright sat up.

Jeremy hated being called 'sir' by everyone he worked with, but he came to peace with it, "You remember where I live?"

Wright nodded, "Yes."

"Walk Ray there and take the rest of the night off." He instructed.

"B-But sir-"

"Now." Jeremy said sternly.

Wright nodded, without another word, Wright and Ray left the building as the lights shut off.

Jeremy sighed, "Jarvis, you're on music box duty tonight." He started, "Olivia, you watch the right vents, Rhythmi, you take the left. I'll flash the halls." He commanded.

As the night progressed, the animatronics were kept at bay and at a distance. They didn't try much anymore as the years went on. Since Jeremy had more experience, he knew how to keep the animatronics away and it came to the point where they hardly ever needed to use their empty animatronic heads.

"So… Olivia…" Rhythmi started, "Get a boyfriend yet?" she asked.

"No…" Olivia blushed and flashed the vent again, "But… I do have someone I like."

"Oh! Who is it?" Rhythmi giggled.

"It's secret." Olivia said, almost inaudibly and glanced up at Jeremy. Lately, she'd been getting butterflies in her stomach just by being _around_ Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy?" Jarvis called, "Do you know what happened to Mangle?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy leaned against the desk and flashed the hallway.

"I mean she's completely destroyed."

"Oh! She was taken apart when they first brought her in. The kids loved her so much that they took her apart. Now she's like a- um… 'take apart and put back together' type of thing." He said, "I feel bad for her. Sometimes they unplug her voice box and she can't speak sometimes. I'm surprised that in five years, it's still attached to her." Jeremy explained. "Whoa- hey! Get the music box!"

"Oh- sorry!"

Jeremy heard clanging in the hall and began flashing the flashlight. He sighed, "Just Mangle."

The spider-like fox animatronic climbed in and dropped a ball she had brought in from the prize room. She looked up at Jeremy expectantly.

"We're working Mangle." Jeremy said and kicked the ball away.

Mangle started after it, but stopped and slithered into the vents quickly.

Jeremy watched her do this, then got defensive, "Guys keep a lookout, something's not right. Olivia, you should be clear since Mangle cleared the vent you're watching."

"Yes si-" Olivia doubled over and dropped to her knees, "J-Jeremy…" she groaned, "My pills…"

Jeremy whipped around and gasped, "Oliv-!" he gasped before getting grabbed by Foxy and pulled down the hallway, faster than anyone could react. "Let me go!" Jeremy growled before Foxy cupped a hand over his mouth and ran down the hall. He grabbed the flashlight from off his belt and turned it on in Foxy's face, forcing the oversized fox to let him go. He dropped down and started running back to the office, however, he was tackled off of his course by the faceless Bonnie. He screamed, then growled, his eyes turning black, "Get off of me!" he growled.

The faceless Bonnie flinched, but then grabbed him by the arm and held him tightly.

The old Freddy came out of nowhere and grabbed his other arm, firmly keeping him in one place.

"No!" Jeremy shouted defiantly, "Let me go!"

Foxy began running back at him, however, was tackled to the ground by Mangle.

"F-Foxy! No!" Mangle cried, "Mr. Jeremy is not a bad man! Just scan him again!"

Foxy jumped up, seeming to ignore her protested.

Jeremy was forced down to his knees by the two other animatronics. He watched Foxy approach him quickly and open his mouth to bite. He prepared himself for the bit of '97 and tensed up, cringing and apologizing to Mike that he wasn't coming home. Foxy's mouth was now over Jeremy's head.

_Scan complete._

There was no crunch, no blood, no pain. Jeremy opened his eyes fearfully and looked up at Foxy, seeing nothing but teeth and metal inside the fox's jaw. Foxy stood up straight and closed his mouth, walking away calmly.

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other and released the terrified night guard.

Jeremy trembled, fear, anger, suspense, and joy mixing in his stomach all at once. He let out a sharp breath, the sounded like a mix of a cry and a chuckle. He grabbed his head and sobbed.

Mangle carefully approached him, making sure there was no animatronic around to see Jeremy where he's vulnerable. "J-Jeremy?" she asked, "I know this is-is a bad time…" she started, "But Olivia is hurt. She's bleeding a lot."

Jeremy gasped, "Her pills!" he got up and ran to the office, finding it empty. "Olivia?" he called, then he ran to grab her bag.

Mangle lowered herself by him, "I called 9-1-1. I told them to meet them outside."

Jeremy nodded and ran outside. Olivia laid on the sidewalk with Jarvis and Rhythmi confused and yelling at each other.

"J-Jeremy…" Olivia coughed.

Jeremy knew exactly what the problem was. Fortunately he was able to keep Olivia on top of her medication when Jarvis and Rhythmi first started, however, neither of them knew what to do if she didn't keep up with her medication. Jeremy grabbed the bottle of pills and dropped one into his hand. He knelt down and cradled Olivia in one arm and pushed the pill into her mouth. He looked up at Jarvis, "Go grab a bottle of water." He said, "Now!"

Jarvis nodded and ran off.

"J-Jeremy?" Olivia called weakly.

Jeremy looked straight back down at her, "I'm right here… you're gonna be okay." He promised, his eyes watering.

Jarvis quickly returned with a water bottle he had retrieved from the kitchen, "Here's the water bottle!" he called and handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy took the cap off the bottle quickly, "Here, drink this." He held the bottle to her lips, but got no response. "No…" he gasped, "No, no, no!" he tried having her drink, hoping she would drink it, but the water only ran down the sides of her face from the corners of her mouth, washing away the fresh blood. Behind him, lights began flashing and a siren became present.

"Jeremy, let's get her in the ambulance." Rhythmi said gently.

Jeremy held Olivia tightly, "No…"

The paramedics pried Jeremy from Olivia and loaded her into the ambulance. Jeremy sat silent in the back seat of Jarvis' car as they followed the ambulance to the hospital. He was terrified. He almost died one moment, but the next, Olivia could. He was scared that this would be the last time he'd ever see her. He felt a pit in his stomach. Realization hit him… was he falling for her?

**So… That's who Gerald is... I almost called him Vincent, but didn't because that's Rebornica's. So… Gerald Schmidt is my Purple Guy. I have a challenge! Whoever wants to, draw out any of the characters and post them on your profiles! I wanna see your take on them. But uh… anyway… looks as though Jeremy may start dating again after ten years of being single. He stayed single pretty much because he was scared that someone like Jacqueline would disrespect Mikey. And that's not gonna fly with Jeremy.**


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremy sat in the chair in the waiting room and stared at the plush toy he had with him, the same plush giraffe that Mike had kept since he was adopted when he was bit. Memories flashed through his mind.

"Hey little guy, look at what I got you…" Jeremy remembered asking the child when he was in the hospital. He was met with big blue eyes that peeked out from under the bandages that wrapped tightly around his head. Jeremy revealed the plush giraffe from behind his back, "Here."

Mike's eyes grew wide, "A giraffe!" he exclaimed and hugged the animal tightly.

Jeremy managed a small smile…

"Daddy, I'm scared…" Mike whimpered and hugged the giraffe tightly. The bandages weren't present on his head at this point. In fact, this was the visit in which Mike was getting the stitches removed from the injury.

"It'll be okay, Mikey, we need to get those stitches out so they don't cause more problems."

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, Mike loved this giraffe. Every doctor's appointment, every trip to the dentist's, even every time Mike had gotten sick, the giraffe was always tucked under one arm. Jeremy remembered the CSI game that Mike had played when Jacqueline left him. The giraffe was used as the victim. Mike was devastated after her realized that he 'killed' the giraffe. Jeremy had the toy washed and cleaned back to its fluffy state. When Mike got home from school that day, Jeremy presented the toy to him.

"Yay!" the child had cheered, "You saved my giraffe! He's not dead anymore!" he cheered.

"The giraffe was never dead, Mike." Jeremy smiled and hugged Mike. He remembered seeing Brian smiling at him and telling him that he was the perfect father for Mike.

Darrel, a friend of Mike's since elementary school, sat beside Jeremy and watched him. He was scared for Mike. If it wasn't for him, Mike wouldn't have been in the emergency room.

"Stanton!" a voice barked, followed by the grumble of an engine.

Mike and Darrel were walking down the street, on their way back to Mike and Jeremy's home when the truck drove by. There were several pops, but one of the seemed to echo as blood began pouring from Mike's side.

Darrel gasped and caught him from falling. They were aiming for him. He knew they were. But so did Mike, which was why he pushed Darrel behind him. He watched the truck drive off as he held his trembling friend. They weren't far from Jeremy's, so he pulled one arm over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you back to your dad's." he urged.

Mike was panting and groaning at the pain, but limped along with Darrel.

Darrel walked up the driveway and shoved the door open to Jeremy's, knowing that it was most likely unlocked.

Jeremy had jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, "M-Michael?!" he gasped in fear, "What happened?" he asked and carefully laid Mike onto the floor where he could rest momentarily. "Call 9-1-1." He looked up at Darrel for a moment, then back down at Mike. He pressed onto the wound to stop the bleeding, "Mike, can you hear me?"

"D-Dad…" Mike groaned painfully, then coughed.

Jeremy carefully lifted Mike onto his lap and hugged him, still keeping pressure on the wound.

"I'm sorry…" Mike grunted. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Jeremy hugged Mike a little tighter. "Don't be sorry…" he said, "You'll be okay, I promise…"

Mike's eyes barely stayed open, his hearing was distant and his breaths here uneven. Before he knew it, everything went to black.

"Mike, stay awake for me." Jeremy said gently, however, he earned no response. "Mike?"

There still hadn't been any word on Mike's condition. Jeremy sat anxiously in his seat. He wanted to stop visiting the hospital. Mainly because he didn't want to see the ones he cared about in the hospital so often.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" the doctor approached him, "He'll be okay. We extracted the bullet, which wasn't too far into his body and didn't damage any organs, he'll be fine. He's still unconscious, though."

"Can I go in to see him?" Jeremy asked.

"I can do that, yeah." He looked over at Darrel, "Are you his friend?"

"Yes sir."

"Both of you come with me, then." The doctor motioned for them to follow. He showed them into a room where Mike laid in the bed in the center of the room, attached to IV's and machines.

Jeremy had flashbacks from when Mike was bit. He shook his head and sat down beside Mike, "Thank you." He said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

Darrel hesitantly sat by Jeremy.

"How much did you owe them?" Jeremy asked, placing the stuffed giraffe on Mike's lap.

"What?" Darrel looked at him.

"How much money do you owe those kids that shot Mike?" Jeremy repeated.

"Uh- a hundred dollars…" he sunk, he had mentioned it before, but he didn't think Jeremy caught it.

"A hundred dollars?" Jeremy rose his eyebrows, "Why on earth would a kid your age need to owe some other kids a hundred dollars."

"They spotted me for some new shoes and new jeans…" Darrel said shamefully. "They didn't like what I was wearing so they gave me money to buy new stuff." He looked down, "I was gonna pay them back, I swear."

Jeremy sighed, he was aware that his parents didn't have money to buy Darrel anything new. He also knew that they certainly didn't have any money for Darrel to pay them back. And with Darrel being too young to get a job of his own, it wasn't like he could contribute to anything. He heard a sniffle beside him. He looked over and found that Darrel had his head buried in his arms, his shoulders shook and he closed his hand into a tight fist to where his knuckles turned white. "Darrel?"

"I didn't think Mike would do that…" the teen's voice broke.

"Do what?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't think he'd take a bullet for me." He sniffled, "What kind of friend am I?" he asked, "I could've gotten him killed." He cried, "What kind of friend am I?" he repeated.

Jeremy thought for a moment, "Well… a friend he'd take a bullet for." Jeremy said, "He risked his life for you. Obviously he sees you like a brother."

Darrel scoffed, "We're not even related." He said, "Hell, we're not even the same color, why would he see me as a brother?"

Jeremy frowned, "I raised Mike to not think any differently of someone not his race. Black or white, they're all people to him. And they're all people to me."

"T-thank you, Mr. Fitzgerald." Darrel sniffled.

Jeremy sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna take care of something. Keep an eye on him for me."

Darrel nodded, "Yes sir."

"Just call me Jeremy." He corrected him before leaving.

Darrel sunk. He never felt too comfortable around Jeremy. He always thought he didn't like him. He only stuck around because Mike was his best friend. He managed a smile, relieved to hear that Jeremy raised Mike to not care about whether his friends were black or white.

Jeremy walked down the hall and found an ATM. After visiting with it for a moment, he continued down the hall in the same direction, stopping at the shop they had at the lobby. He approached the woman at the counter, "What kind of stuffed animal would you recommend for a girl who's kind of a bad-ass, but melts for her son and cares about everyone?"

The woman thought for a while, "This is for your girlfriend, huh?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, she's just a friend." He blushed.

She woman smiled, then pointed at a shelf behind him, "Those over there, I recommend a koala, or…" she thought, "A panda."

He studied them for a while and settled with a koala. He purchased the stuffed bear and made his way to a separate wing of the hospital. As he approached a door, he paused to kiss the koala on the head, then he gently pushed it open, "Olivia?" he asked and peered in.

The pale, drowsy woman looked at him and smiled, "What're you doing here?" she croaked.

He managed a small smile, "There was a drive-by shooting aimed for Mike's friend… Mike took the bullet though-"

Olivia gasped, "Is he okay?" she asked in shock, though her voice was still weak.

"Yeah, he's okay. The bullet didn't damage any organs and it wasn't too far into him, so they were able to get it out. He's just still asleep." He said, "I just came by…" he said and brought out the koala from behind his back, "To give you this."

Her eyes widened, "Aw, it's so cute…" she cooed.

He handed her the bear, "I was worried about you." He said, "I wasn't sure if a stomach transplant was possible, so I was even more scared than I was before…" he said. "I'm happy you're okay."

She smiled, "You don't have to worry about me."

He scoffed, "Yeah I do, you're my animatronic-fighting sidekick."

"Sidekick?" she rose an eyebrow, holding the koala on her lap.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Okay, maybe not sidekick, but um…" he rose an eyebrow, "My partner?"

She smiled wide, "That sounds better." She said, "I like the sound of 'partner'."

Jeremy smiled, "As nice as this visit is…" he started, "I should get back to Mike's room." He said, "I left Darrel alone and Mike doesn't know I was even there." He said, "I wanna be there when he wakes up."

"By all means," Olivia smiled, "Go see your son." She looked over at Ray, who slept on the chair beside her. "I completely understand."

Jeremy nodded for a moment awkwardly, then left the room. He quickly made his way back to Mike's room and walked in the door, "Is he up yet?"

Darrel turned around and shook his head, "No. What's up? What'd you take care of?" he asked.

Jeremy thought for a moment, "Oh!" he reached into his pocket, "Here…" he handed him a few bills, "Go pay those kids back and buy you and your parents some supper." He instructed.

Darrel counted the bills, finding seven twenties, then he looked up at Jeremy with watery eyes, "Y-you sure?" he asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Positive. I had no idea that you were in danger from those brats, if I did before I would have done this earlier."

Darrel stood up and hugged Jeremy, "Thank you…" he sniffled. "W-why though? I mean- after this, I thought you wouldn't trust me." He backed away.

"Mike has good judgment in people." He said, "I trust whoever Mike trusts."

Darrel chuckled, "But we're a couple of dumb teenagers."

"Just go do it." Jeremy laughed.

Darrel nodded and walked off. After leaving the hospital, he separated forty dollars and a hundred dollars and stopped at a fast food restaurant. After spending the forty dollars there, he walked home to his parents and shared what he had purchased. At first, his parents didn't believe that Jeremy just _gave him_ the money, but after explaining everything, Darrel was then escorted after dinner to the home of the kid he owed money to and paid him back. Darrel's father even stayed a while to chew out the boy's parents for their child's behavior, mentioning the fact that Mike could've been killed. When they returned, Darrel's mother had decided to make something for Jeremy as thanks.

**Lots going on in this chapter. Honestly, I had the drive-by planned for a while. Since the last five-year time jump, actually. The thing with Olivia by the way- Husky scared the crap out of me with the last chapter. We roleplayed it and I let him do whatever with her. Which by the way: Jarvis and Rhythmi are his too. I thought Husky killed Olivia, but he didn't, which is good. Anyway, where was I… Oh! A little flirt with Jeremy and Olivia. A little insight as to how Darrel feels about Jeremy and how Jeremy feels about Darrel. I hoped you liked this, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

The room was blurry at first, but after a few blinks it was clear. Mike took a deep breath and found himself alone in the room. He found the stuffed giraffe sitting on his lap and smiled. He felt that he had outgrown it, so it was certainly Jeremy's doing. He took each front leg of the toy and moved them around. There was a click at the door, catching his attention.

Jeremy walked in solemnly, but lit up upon seeing Mike's sleepy blue eyes look up at him.

"Now I get it." Mike smiled.

"Get what?" Jeremy asked and sat down.

"The giraffe was never dead." He quoted, "When you came home drunk the other day, you said that." He said, "I was really confused, but… now I get it." He said.

Jeremy chuckled. "Well, it wasn't." he smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Mike shrugged, "I've been better." He said, "But I _know_ I've had worse." He said. He gasped, "Is Darrel okay?"

"Darrel's fine." Jeremy said, "I gave him money for supper and to pay off those kids." He explained, "I'm just worried about you. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." Mike smiled faintly, still playing with the giraffe, "Thank you for bringing this." He said.

Jeremy nodded, "You always had that with you when you had to see a doctor."

Mike smiled, "I remember." He said, "I remember you giving this to me at the hospital. Why a giraffe, anyway? Not that I'm complaining…"

"They either had bears, rabbits, or foxes or that giraffe." Jeremy managed an awkward smile, "It would've been wrong to give you any of the other ones."

"That's true," Mike chuckled. "Especially the fox."

"I couldn't do that to you."

Later that night, Mike insisted that Jeremy _didn't_ take the night off. Jeremy walked reluctantly into the office. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized and paused, Wright was sitting in the chair with headphones on, Rhythmi was sitting against the wall reading a magazine, and Jarvis was standing by the desk with Mangle in front of him, one of her arms in one hand, and her foot in the other. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows and turned around, flashing his flashlight down the hall to check for Foxy. "What are you guys doing?"

"No body's come to bother us." Rhythmi said, "Mangle says that they're leaving us alone. That they've been after you the whole time. They seem…" Rhythmi thought for a while, "Disturbed… now that Foxy has scanned you." She said, meanwhile, Wright was playing the air drums, followed by the air drums, then followed by, "_What'cha gonna do when the sun goes down, tonight?_"

Mangle, Jeremy, Rhythmi and Jarvis all looked at Wright in confusion.

"_You hit the same old clubs, rap that same old trash- that's right…_"

Jeremy nodded, "Okay…" he looked at Mangle, "So… _why_ did Foxy decide _now_ to scan me and confirm that I'm not a predator?"

She lowered her head sadly. Something that Jeremy noticed- she only had one head, so the other had to have placed back inside her mask. She was beginning to look like an animatronic again and not something that the company had 'salvaged' out of a junkyard. She looked up at Jarvis.

Jarvis pat her head, "She can't talk right now. I disconnected her voice box. Somehow it was in her foot and not her head like it should've been. I still have to straighten everything out and make sure it all works." He explained, "All we know is all we told you."

Jeremy nodded and plopped himself down against the desk beside Jarvis, "I do love Mangle and all… but I wouldn't worry about trying to fix her."

"Oh-" Jarvis paused, "Why not?"

"She's a 'take-apart and put-together' kind of attraction." Jeremy said, "The kids are just gonna tear he apart again and destroy her like they already have." He explained, brushing his curly hair back before replacing his security cap. "Wright's keeping on top of the music box, right?"

"The puppet's leaving us alone too." Jarvis said.

"_But when the show is over! And I'm all alone! Can't reach my baby on the telephone! And everywhere I look, Mr. Loneliness is on the news…_" Wright sang out loud.

Jeremy slapped his forehead, "I'm gonna throw something at him."

"We're all thinking it. He's been doing it all night." Rhythmi said, still not looking up from her magazine, "Hey, Jer-bear, how's your son?"

Jeremy sighed and remained silent.

Rhythmi looked at him, finally lowering the book, "What's wrong?"

"_Don't_ call me Jer-bear." He growled. "That name leads to too many bad memories."

"How so?" Rhythmi sank.

"Too many people trying too hard to maintain a relationship with me. My birth parents, my adoptive parents, my ex-girlfriends…" he listed off. "Just- don't call me that."

"Sorry…" Rhythmi looked down.

He sighed, "Mike- uh… Mike was shot…" he said, hearing several gasps, even Mangle leaned her head against his. "There was a drive-by and he took a bullet for a friend of his."

"Is he okay?" Jarvis asked.

Wright finally opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at Jeremy in concern. He paused his music and took off his headphones, "What's up?"

"Mike was shot." Rhythmi repeated.

"Oh shit- is he okay?"

"He's okay…" Jeremy said, "The bullet missed everything and it didn't damage anything vital."

"Well- that's good, right?" Wright asked.

"He was still hospitalized, he was still bleeding too much, and he was still in shock." Jeremy said. "There was still the fact that the bullet could've killed him."

"But it didn't." Rhythmi said.

"Why was there a drive-by?" Jarvis asked. "What happened?"

"His friend owed some kids some money… I'd rather not tell about his problems." He said, "But… like I said, Mike took the bullet for him."

The bell rang.

Jarvis looked at Mangle for a moment, "Well, you're put back together now. Go ahead back to Kid's Cove. We'll see you tomorrow night." He smiled.

"Th-thank you." Mangle nodded and walked off quickly.

Wright wrapped up his Walkman and stood up.

Jeremy saw the small contraption, "Wright, what is that?"

"A Walkman." Wright answered simply.

Jeremy gave him a strange look.

"What? Didn't you have one back in your day, grampa?" Wright teased.

"Well- when I had one, it played cassette tapes." Jeremy said. "That doesn't look anything like the one I had."

"Cassette tapes are ancient." Wright said and started walking down the hall with Jeremy, Rhythmi, and Jarvis.

"They are not." Jarvis chuckled.

"Watch, soon nobody would be using a cassette tape and would be listening to CD's." Wright said.

**This chapter is really short- I know. I also know that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been tired, stressed-out, working on other things and honestly, I'm running out of juice on this one. I may have one more chapter before I time jump again and take this story to a close. Twenty chapter for this fic? Honestly, I didn't think it would get this far. Thank you guys again for your support! Again, Jarvis, Ray, Olivia, and Rhythmi are all WarHusky's! He's just letting me use them.**


	21. Chapter 21

Not only did Mangle get completely destroyed again the day Jarvis had put her back together, but the systems in all of the animatronics were all reset, so when Jeremy and the others went back to work the following night, the animatronics were back to attacking them, but with three times the aggression, and unfortunately, Mangle was among them.

"Wright, stay on top of that music box." Jeremy glanced behind him for a moment. He looked back forward and flashed the hallway with the flashlight, seeing the faceless Bonnie almost at the doorway, Toy Chica behind him, and Foxy at the back and ready to run.

"Masks on!" Rhythmi yelled, then she screamed, having been pinned down by Toy Bonnie.

Jeremy turned around, "Wright, flash the hallway!" he commanded and tacked Toy Bonnie off of Rhythmi

Wright jumped out from behind the desk and flashed the hallway, seeing that old Bonnie had walked off, but Chica and Foxy stayed.

"Hello." A childish voice greeted.

"Screw off!" Jarvis shut the vents.

Jeremy continued to wrestle Toy Bonnie. The Toy stepped back and smashed Jeremy against the wall behind them, pressing him into place.

Jarvis struggled against the vents, "Someone help me hold this back!" he barked.

Rhythmi jumped up and tried pulling Bonnie off of Jeremy, ignoring Jarvis' call. Mangle slipped into the room and grabbed Rhythmi, pulling her away from Bonnie.

Wright turned around, "G-guys?" he asked, he then felt something grab him and yank him back.

Jeremy caught a quick glimpse of Wright vanishing down the hallway. "W-Wright…!" he gasped. "Rhythmi…!" he grunted.

"Sir!" she grunted in pain as Mangle wrestled her.

Balloon Boy had knocked down the vent and was now grabbing Jarvis' leg. "Get off me!" Jarvis kept kicking him in the face.

"Jere-" Rhythmi started calling Jeremy's name, but her call was cut short when Mangle bit her shoulder.

There was another scream down the hall coming from Wright. Jeremy tried responding, but was going limp instead.

Rhythmi and Jarvis both saw Jeremy losing strength and fought harder, Jarvis growled and finally shot Balloon Boy with the taser, "Get your ass out of here!" he growled.

Rhythmi shoved Mangle away, but was retaliated against when she came back and bit her chest. "Ah- Jarvis! H-Help!"

"F-find Wright…" Jeremy forced out weakly, "Help… him…" he breathed before passing out.

"What about you and Rhy?" Jarvis asked.

"Just do it!" Rhythmi grabbed Mangle and threw her against the wall, "We can fight them off."

Jarvis nodded hesitantly and ran down the hallway in search of Wright

Bonnie stepped forward and finally dropped Jeremy to the ground, glaring at Rhythmi.

"What are you looking at, bunny?!" Rhythmi growled, "Fight me!" she barked before lunging at Bonnie.

There was one last scream down the hall that caught Bonnie's attention. He dodged Rhythmi's attack and went to follow the noise, "Where are you going, chicken!?" she barked. Before she knew it, the bell rang, sending all of the animatronics back to their places. She sighed in relief and knelt down to help Jeremy, but collapsed before anything was done. Jarivs shortly walked back in, carrying Wright, who was now missing an arm. Jarvis looked at the two in fear.

"C-call an ambulance…" Wright shook, "W-we all n-need one…" he looked down and saw how pale Jeremy had gotten, "Is he even b-breathing?" he asked.

"Maybe- I don't know…" Jarvis set Wright on the floor against the desk, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, "Yeah- we need an ambulance at Freddy Fazbear's ASAP, we've got one guy who's missing his arm, a woman who's losing a lot of blood, and another guy's been crushed…yes, thank you." He said and hung up. "It's alright, you'll be in safe hands." He said.

Wright nodded and leaned his head back, "I knew this job was a bad idea…" he groaned, "Hey- check Jeremy."

"Okay…" Jarvis quickly went to kneel by Jeremy and checked on him, "Thank God…" he sighed in relief, "He's still breathing…" he heard the sirens outside. "We made it this far…" he chuckled before collapsing out of exhaustion.

Jeremy barely twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching, "Guys?" he called out, seeing Jarvis and Rhythmi lying unconscious by him. He then looked at Wright, who had passed out from blood loss, "Wright?" he gasped in horror, "Where's your arm!?"

The paramedics quickly began loading the three into the ambulance, "Sir?" one approached Jeremy, "Were you the one that called?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, I just woke up… I think it was him…" he pointed at Jarvis. "I don't think he was hurt- but I'm not sure…"

"Okay, well. We'll have you join your friends in the ambulance, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. However, what he didn't know, that Mangle was watching him from a hidden corner. She sadly turned and crawled back to her place.

Jeremy sat in the waiting room again. He was worried about Rhythmi and Wright. Jarvis he knew was okay- he was sitting next to him and waiting there at the hospital too. The doctors had come to check on him for injuries after discovering that Jarvis had called, and Jeremy was the one who was crushed. After only finding a few bruises, they left Jeremy alone and tended to the other two. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You alright?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm fantasic…" Jeremy said sarcastically, "I almost got killed at work _again_, my son's here at the hospital, Olivia's here at the hospital, Rhythmi and Wright are both here at the hospital, and Mangle's not on our side anymore because there was a 'bug' in the system and everybody got reset and changed back to murder-bots."

Jarvis grew silent.

"Sorry…" Jeremy sighed, "I've seen this place way too much over the past few days."

"Is that it? That's your problem?" Jarvis asked, a little outraged, "What am I going to tell Rhythmi's parents?"

"How am I going to explain this to Wright's?" Jeremy snapped, "He's missing an entire _arm_." He held his head, "Poor kid…"

Jarvis gave him an uncomfortable look, "Way to be a heartbreaker, Jeremy…" he sighed, "So now what? Are we going back to the pizzeria?" he sighed, "I can't believe their AIs were reset…" he growled. "Who would do that?"

"Someone who thinks that maybe the animatronics were acting a little buggy. Maybe the bots were acting out of character during the day." Jeremy sighed.

There was thumping and irregular footsteps approaching. "Hi, Dad…" Mike voice greeted. He looked down at Jarvis beside Jeremy, "Co-worker?" he asked. He leaned on one crutch to keep his balance. His side still ached from when he was shot.

Jeremy looked up at Mike, "Yeah- Mike, this is Jarvis. Jarvis, this is my son, Mike." He introduced.

"Hello, Mike!" Jarvis waved, "Good to meet you."

Mike shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too." He said, then he sat down next to Jeremy. "So who are we waiting to see?" he asked.

"Our other two co-workers…" Jeremy said, "Rhythmi's shoulder and chest was bit and Wright lost an entire arm."

Mike looked at him, "Wow, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Jeremy said.

"I hope they survive…" Jarvis looked down.

"Rhy's got a better chance of surviving than Wright does." Jeremy said. "Rhythmi wasn't hurt nearly as bad as Wright was."

"From the sounds of it…" Mike agreed.

Jeremy turned to Mike, "How are you feeling by the way?" he asked.

"Sore, but better." Mike only shrugged.

"That's good to hear, Mikey." Jarvis managed a smile.

A doctor approached Jeremy and Jarvis, "Gentlemen, your friends will be alright." He said, allowing a sigh of relief to escape the three, "However, Wright, will need a blood transfusion." He said, causing Jarvis to gasp.

Jeremy nodded, "I had a feeling." He said and stood up, "I'll do it." He volunteered.

"Dad?" Mike asked unsure.

"I'll be fine. Jarvis, contact Wright and Rhy's parents. They need to know about this." He instructed.

"Y-Yes, Jeremy." He complied and started for the payphone, reaching in his pocket for some change.

Mike watched Jeremy leave sadly and looked down. He was already sick of the hospital. After quite some time, Jarvis returned with a smirk on his face. "What'd you do?"

"I told Wright's parents that I was the president." He said.

Mike rose an eyebrow, "And then told them that their son was missing his arm and that they needed to come to the hospital immediately?"

"Might as well put some humor to the situation." Jarvis shrugged, sensing the discomfort Mike had found in his action.

"Well- there's nothing wrong in that, but getting injured from Freddy Fazbear's isn't really funny." Mike said and took off his knit cap, showing Jarvis the large, deep scars that covered his head.

Jarvis gasped, "You were the kid from '87?" he asked.

Mike nodded.

"Wow…" Jarvis looked down, "I remember when that happened, I was twelve… I saw the whole thing." Then he gasped, also remembering that Jeremy was the security guard holding Mike when it all happened. How much of a small world it was. "It's amazing you're still alive. Good though."

Mike nodded, "It was Foxy that got them, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but only Wright, though. Mangle got Rhythmi, and Bonnie had Jeremy." He said.

Mike gasped, "Dad got hurt? He looks just fine though." Mike looked down, "And I thought Mangle was the good one."

"Your dad's okay. Though… I think the AI's in the animatronics got reset."

**So… that update took forever… but that escalated quickly. Wright is actually another OC from my personal stories, and he's actually missing both of his arms, but has prosthetics. I'm not giving him a prosthetic here, but he will go on the rest of this '90's life without a right arm. Lemme know what you guys think of this, and stay awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

Before Jarvis and Mike knew it, two couples burst through the doors to the waiting room. "Where's my daughter?" one of the two women demanded.

Jarvis stood up, recognizing her and her husband as Rhythmi's parents, the other couple had to have been Wright's parents. He held up his hands to try to console them, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker-"

"Where's my son?" Wright's parents demanded.

Mike quickly slapped on his hat, "They're still operating on them." He said.

"How did my son lose his arm?" Wright's mother demanded from Mike.

Mike flinched, "I uh-" he stammered.

"Guys- he- They're being worked on now. It's a long story…" Jarvis saved Mike from the hotspot and allowed him to sink down in his seat.

"I thought Wright was a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's! How on earth would he lose his arm!?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lasse- your son is okay. Jeremy's doing a blood transfusion for him right now." He looked at Rhythmi's parents, "Rhythmi's okay, too. They're still operating on them right now. We're just going to have to sit and wait, okay?"

Rhythmi's father took a deep breath, then sighed, "Okay." He and his wife plopped down in their chairs.

Wright's mother sat down next to Mike, "Still doesn't explain what happened to Wright's arm…" she muttered, her husband sitting down next to her.

Jeremy walked back out with the inside of his elbow bandaged. He looked at Wright's parents and recognized them, "Mr. and Mrs. Lasse- Wright will be okay. He… doesn't have an arm, and may be given a prosthetic, but it'll be up to you and him." He explained, then he looked at Rhythmi's parents, "Rhythmi, will be just fine. But she'll need some time to recover too. She's lost quite a bit of blood. I apologize for their injuries, and I would understand if you no longer want them employed at the pizzeria." He informed them. He took a deep breath, "Now if you folks will excuse me, I have some other business elsewhere. Mike, you can come with me."

Mike jumped up and limped to Jeremy's side. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Jeremy looked at Jarvis, "Tell them what happened." He instructed before walking off with Mike.

Jarvis watched him leave, and suddenly felt four pairs of eyes on him.

Jeremy knocked on a door labeled '235- Olivia Reyes', "Olivia, it's Jeremy." He said before opening the door with Mike close behind him.

Olivia beamed at him, beside her, Ray sat and watched the two walk in. "Felt like visiting?" Olivia asked.

Jeremy sighed, "Well, might as well, since I was already here." He said, "Wright and Rhythmi are here too. The animatronics got them."

Olivia gasped, "Are they okay?"

Ray stood up, "Hey, Mike, let's go get something to eat." He suggested, mainly to try to distract and get him out of the room.

Jeremy sat down, "You boys be careful." He warned

"We will." Mike said and limped after Ray.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"The AI's for the animatronics were reset." Jeremy said, "Foxy bit off Wright's arm and Mangle bit Rhythmi on her shoulder and chest." He explained.

"Wright's missing his arm?" she gasped. "Wait- reset the AI's? What do you mean?"

Jeremy sighed, "That night that you were brought here, Foxy finally scanned me and found out I was a clean scan. But, last night- they must've been reset, because even _Mangle_ was against us." He explained.

She looked down, "Wow…"

He leaned back, "Anyway, how are you feeling? How'd the surgery go?"

"Good." She smiled, "I get to go home in a couple weeks."

Jeremy nodded sleepily, "That's good."

"T-that's not all, though."

Jeremy lifted his head to look at her, "What else is there?" he asked, "They didn't find something else, did they?"

"What? No!" she waved her arms, "No, I'm okay." She giggled nervously, "It's… it's about you, though…" she said shyly.

"What is it?" he rose an eyebrow.

"I-I kinda like you, sir…" she blushed and said almost inaudibly.

He took a moment to process that. Then he actually understood what she had said, "Oh!" he blushed and looked away.

Then he stood up and stepped closer to her, carefully wrapping his arms around her. "H-how many times, do I have to tell you to just call me 'Jeremy'?" he asked.

"W-Well, you keep messing with my h- my mind, Jeremy…" she turned red.

He chuckled and sat back down after letting her go, "Well- with all that aside: how about after all this, I'll take you out to a movie, or a date or something?" he offered.

She smiled and thought for a while, "I'd like that." She finally said. "As for right now…" she stood up carefully and stepped toward him, "Have this:" she kissed his cheek, "For being so sweet and so kind for so long." She smiled.

Jeremy turned bright red.

She hugged him, "Aww, you're like a big, cuddly tomato!" she cooed, "Let's do dinner after I get out of this, hospital, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, "Well- your stomach certainly seems to be doing much better."

She smiled, then paused, "Wait- Jarvis is okay, right?"

"Y-yeah! He's with Wright's and Rhythmi's parents right now. I told him to explain to them what happened. To tell the truth."

"Oh…" Olivia looked down, "Wait… I have something for you." She said, and started rummaging through Ray's backpack. "Where is it?" she muttered, "Ha!" she pulled out a baton, "Here." She handed it to Jeremy, "You can use this to defend yourself in case Foxy tried to run at you again." She said, "I know it's your birthday today… so… I told Ray to grab it for me." She said, "It's yours. Happy birthday!"

Jeremy studied the baton, completely forgetting about his birthday, "Wow…" he held onto the cold metal of the weapon, "Thank you." He said, seeing that it was black, but it shone green in the light. He grabbed his head in pain, "What the-" he groaned.

_"__Jeremy… it's Jarvis…"_ Mary''s voice echoed in his head.

"Jeremy? Are you alright?" Olivia knelt by Jeremy, wincing at her stomach due to the surgery.

"What about him?" Jeremy growled, only responding to Mary.

_"__He's gone back to the pizzeria. He's in danger!"_

"J-Jeremy?" Olivia asked in concern after Jeremy gasped.

"Wh-why is he going back?" Jeremy asked Mary, his eyes blackening completely, leaving only his pupils pure white. "It's too dangerous."

Back at the pizzeria, where Jarvis had begun wandering after the authorities left. He crossed his arms and stood in front of the stage, "So it's just you and me, huh?" he clarified. "So… which of you guys knows what happened here?"

There was a thump someplace behind him. He turned around to try and find the source. Though the animatronics remained in their proper places, it appeared that only Mangle was left unaccounted for and was most likely roaming around the building already. He watched the building skeptically, "Hmph…" he scoffed, "Not going to attack me, even when I'm vulnerable?" he asked and picked up a stray flathead screwdriver, "Look what I found…" he sang and started for Toy Freddy.

"Happy birthday… to you…" a childlike voice echoed in the hall. Along with it, the music box began playing, "Happy birthday… to you…" the slow, glitched, and even warped voice sent shivers up Jarvis' spine. The voice grew closer and closer as did the music box, "Happy birthday, dear-"

"Make a wish, son." A voice echoed right into Jarvis' ear.

This caused the night guard to freeze, "Uhh- don't get any closer!" he barked, retrieving a taser from his hip and fired it up.

Out of the darkness, the marionette jumped onto Jarvis and pinned him down, however, Jeremy jumped from out of seemingly nowhere and tackled the marionette off of Jarvis. "Jarvis!" he barked.

"Happy birthday… dear Jeremy…" Mangle was now hanging above them from the ceiling. "Happy birthday… to you…" she grabbed Jeremy and dragged him into the ceiling.

"Jarvis! Get out of here! Run!" Jeremy shouted before absolute silence. Jarvis was left alone once again. Even the music box had stopped and the marionette returned to his box.

Jarvis only stood in shock, "What the-?" he shook his head, thinking it may have been some illusion, then he gasped, "Jeremy…" he ran down the hall, "Jeremy!"

Mangle dropped down from the ceiling in front of him, "You shouldn't have come back…" she said, her voice crackled and skipped, causing Jarvis to point his taser at her. She froze and shut down, leaving Jarvis confused. He jolted when he watched her sit back up on her own.

_Rebooting… one moment please…_

_Rebooting… one moment please…_

Jarvis studied her for a moment, "You're just rebooting." He whispered, listening to the woman's computer voice. There was a clatter that caused Jarvis to jump. "Hello?" he called, following the clatter and leaving Mangle behind him. As he followed the clatter to the kitchen, he began to hear wheezing, "Wh-who's there?" he called.

"H-help…" a hoarse, raspy voice gasped from behind the door.

"Jeremy?" Jarvis pushed the door open, seeing his coworker lying on the ground, wrapped tightly in cables and wires around his arms, legs, and neck. Jarvis dropped down to his knees and quickly began untying and unwrapping the cables. "I got you, don't worry…"

Jeremy took a quick glance behind Jarvis and gasped, trying to scream, but gagged instead.

"Jeremy, stop moving-"

"Employees have been sent home for the day. Security should remain in the office." A loud, robotic girl's voice announced.

Jarvis whipped around and flashed the taser at Toy Chica, "Get back!"

"No weapons allowed…" Toy Bonnie took the taser away from Jarvis and grabbed his arms.

Toy Freddie then approached, "The kitchen is closed today." He picked up the cables at Jeremy's waist and shoulders, constricting him even more.

"Get off of me!" Jarvis growled, "Gimme back my taser so I can zap your ass!"

The Toy Freddy threw Jeremy in the security office. Jeremy rolled and crash into the desk. He then laid there motionless.

Toy Bonnie tossed Jarvis into the office with Jeremy. He glanced up at Jeremy, then turned around to the toy animatronics, growling, "What have _we_ done to you!?" he barked, "We're trying to help you! But you're killing people! You're killing _us_!"

Bonnie and Freddy looked at each other, then back at Jarvis, "We don't understand…" they said simply before walking off.

Jarvis sat there in shock and watched them leave. He then noticed a black mist rising to his right, where Jeremy laid. "Sir?" he called, watching Jeremy's wide-open eyes flash back and forth between blackened and normal. "Sir?"

Jeremy jolted and began struggling in the wires, his movements growing more and more aggressive as he fought to break free, Jarvis had been in such shock, he didn't know what to do.

Mangle scurried in, "Jeremy! Jarvis-" she gasped upon seeing Jeremy struggle, "Oh no…" she began backing away, "I did this to him…" she whimpered. She looked up at Jarvis, "Help him, Jarvis… he's choking… I know she's still mad at me…" she pleaded.

Jarvis gave her strange look, "Who's she?"

Just at that moment, Mangle watched Jeremy look directly at her and reach toward her, before his eyes returned to normal and his body went limp. "Just help him!" she snapped, backing away more.

"R-right…" he retrieved his pliers and began cutting off the wires, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere just from untying him. Mangle sat there nervously and watched.

**For part of this, I was looking at a DA page labeled Pokémon From Hell, and I'll be honest, that stuff is nightmare juice. If you wanna ruin that part of your childhood, that's a good way to do it. Excellent work, that artist did. Anyway, my point here being the fact that I used some of that as inspiration for this chapter and a good portion of that sparked 'Hazel' too. If you're wondering what that is, it's one of my other fics: a rated-M Danny Phantom story that's pretty dark already. Again, Jarvis, Rhythmi, Olivia and Ray are all WarHusky2000's, he's got bios for each of them if you go and check out his page. It's supporting him if that you guys love his characters, I've gotten plenty of reviews saying so. Thank you for supporting this story and supporting us. And much thanks to WarHusky2000, because if not for you dude, this story would probably be ten chapters shorter and definitely not as fun to write. Stay awesome, everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

After Jarvis pulled off the last bit of wires off of Jeremy's body, and gently shaking him awake, Jeremy jolted with a wheezing, rasping gasp. His eyes turned pitch black with white pupils. He growled and glared at Mangle, "How could you?" his voice was raspy and warped to match Mary's, "How could you hurt him like this?!" he roared and charged at her.

Mangle gasped and ran off before Jeremy could cover much distance.

Jeremy laid back down and relaxed, panting and coughing, groaning in pain due to the cables pressing into his body, leaving reddened marks around his arms and his neck. There were sure to be marks around his chest and legs as well.

"Sir?" Jarvis gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Jeremy forced himself to stand, "W-We need to get out of here…" he groaned and grabbed his head, black mist barely rising from his shoulders.

_"__I wasn't done with her! Get her back here! That little-"_

"Calm down…" Jeremy whispered before Mary said anything else in his head.

She was silent, _"O-okay, Jeremy…"_

Jeremy started walking out of the building but stumbled.

Jarvis caught him, "I got you… what was that? What's going on?" he asked with concern.

"I-I'll explain later…" Jeremy said. Then a phone rang in his pocket. "H-Hello, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald." He answered. He paused, "What?!"

Jarvis looked at him in concern.

"N-no, it's a long story, is he okay?" he asked. "O-okay, I'm on my way back." He said, "Thank you…" he hung up and pocketed the cell phone. "Let's hurry."

"W-what was that about? What's wrong?" Jarvis asked.

"That was the hospital…" Jeremy started, "Mike collapsed in the cafeteria. They have him back on an IV. I need to go back to see him." He said and continued out to the car. He stumbled briefly, but caught himself on the car.

"Um…" Jarvis looked down at the car, "J-Jeremy? How exactly did you know I was in danger? You had to still be at the hospital by the time I got here…" he suggested, "It's… like you had a sense, foresight… some sort of… just- _how_ did you know?" he asked, "I'm so confused…"

Jeremy stood for a while, "Just get in the car…" he said and got in the car.

Jarvis frowned and took his place in the passenger seat of the '92 Camry, "Still doesn't answer my question." he said in disappointment.

Jeremy sighed, "It'll be better if I told the rest of you… I suppose you guys deserve to know… But it'll probably be just you and Olivia…" he started the car, "I doubt Rhythmi and Wright are coming back after this. I understand if they don't."

"Know what- I'm driving. You need to see your son, and now." He insisted, "Come on."

Jeremy's vision doubled at that moment, "Yeah- good idea." He stepped out of the car, "Just don't get me a ticket, okay?"

"Sure thing." Jarvis sat down and waited for Jeremy to sit, "Buckle up, sir." He said.

"Thank you…" Jeremy said and clicked in his seatbelt.

Jarvis was silent for a while, "About Rhythmi, she'll be okay… and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But why do only want to tell me and Olivia?" he began driving off toward the hospital.

"First off, I don't think Rhythmi and Wright are ever coming back after this little 'incident'. That, and I don't think Rhy's parents like me very much…" he said, then sighed, "It's hard to explain. I just know you and Olivia are staying…"

Jarvis remained silent for the remainder of the drive. As he parked at the hospital he sighed "Let's get you to see Mike…" he said and stepped out of the car. He walked to the other side where Jeremy was struggling to get out of the car painlessly. He carefully helped Jeremy out of the car and to the front doors where they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Jeremy! I knew it, I knew it, I knew I had to visit the hospital." Lori rambled, "Do you know what happened to Mike?" she asked, then saw the red marks around his body, "What happened to _you_?" she stepped forward to touch his forehead.

Jeremy's eyes flickered black as he glared at the psychic, slapping her hand away. "I don't want to talk about it…" he growled.

Lori stepped back, "Right…" she nodded, "I'm sorry, Mary." She looked down and followed Jarvis and Jeremy to Mike's room.

Jeremy stepped up to the nearest doctor, "What's going on with my son?

"Mr. Fitzgerald, his stitches reopened-"

"That's a load of bullshit, and you know it." Jeremy snarled, his eyes furious as a black haze rose from his shoulders. "The phone call I got told me that he was bleeding internally."

The doctor grew speechless, terrified of what stood before him now. He pulled out a hand radio, "H-how's Mr. Schmidt's condition?" he asked.

"He's awake and stable, doctor. He can have visitors." A woman's voice said on the handset.

The doctor led Jeremy to the room, allowing Lori and Jarvis to sit and wait.

"Well that escalated quickly." Lori commented.

Jarvis held his head, "I'm so confused- who's Mary? What's wrong with Jeremy? Why does his eyes do that and what's with the black mist?"

Lori thought for a while, "Uh…" she sighed, "Mary's the spirit that's possessing Jeremy. She had a son who was murdered and she's been seeking revenge. Considering how protective Jeremy is over mike, she chose him."

"Would she just freak out at random?" he asked.

"I- no…" she shook her head, "She protects Jeremy." She paused, "Mind if I did something real quick" she asked and turned to face him.

He looked at her unsure, "I guess?"

She held her hands over his head and concentrated. "Alright…" she nodded, "Mangle hurt Jeremy. And… even though Jeremy was hurt and his body was weak, Mary took control and made him more violent." She analyzed. "She was angry and trying to protect him."

Jarvis backed away in shock, "What the- how are you doing that?" he gave her a strange look.

"Psychic powers." She waved her hands mystically.

He gave her an even stranger look.

"No, serious. I'm a psychic, it's my job." She said, "I met Jeremy because he came to me asking about his possession. I told him to reunite her with her son, but… I guess she just wanted to stay to protect Jeremy." She concluded. She looked up, "This guy's looking for you."

Jarvis looked up at a doctor approaching them, "Huh?"

"Jarvis Reeves?" he asked.

Jarvis looked at Lori, who only smirked and shrugged. He looked back up at the doctor, "That's me."

"Uh- Wright Lasse wants to see you."

"He's okay?"

The doctor shrugged, "He just wants to speak with you." He said, "Come with me."

Jarvis nodded and stood up, "I'll be back, okay. Uh…"

"Lori." She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Jarvis." She smiled.

He nodded and walked off, following the doctor, leaving her alone in the waiting room. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward to hold her head and rest her elbows on her knees. She focused hard, remaining silent.

Jeremy finally stepped out of Mike's room and sighed, "Lori?" he called and looked down at her.

She didn't respond, instead she muttered almost inaudibly.

He sighed and sat down, trying to listened to her carefully, "Lori? Are you okay?" he asked.

She pulled her eyebrows together and grew aggressive with the mutters. It sounded as though she were having an argument.

Jeremy sat back carefully and watched her closely.

"…What can I do now, Jarvis? Tell me that!" she whispered, catching Jeremy's attention, "I'm- look- I don't know. You could get a prosthetic…. That won't move like the original arm did… I know, but it's better than going the rest of your life without the arm…" she began crying, "I'm never going back! I can't do that again and lose the other arm!"

Jeremy listened and was confused at first, but he figured out that Lori somehow connected herself to the conversation in Wright's room with Jarvis.

"I'm quitting, Jarvis. And Rhythmi should too…" he heard her begin to sob, "All of you… Jeremy?" she chuckled harshly, "Jeremy's lost it. He… he became a part of _them_." Her expression changed, "Why didn't he protect me like he promised then?" she paused, "He promised I'd never get hurt… I _did_ listen!" she then yelped and clawed at her head.

"Lori?" Jeremy gasped and pulled her hands away, "Hey- are you okay?" he asked.

She sighed and leaned against him, out cold.

"Lori? Hey- Lori!" he called.

She jolted, "I'm okay…" she mumbled repeatedly, "I'm okay, I'm okay…"

He carefully sat her back, "What happened?" he asked, "What was that?"

"J-just get me out of here…" she groaned.

Jeremy nodded and picked her up, avoiding the paranoid eyes of several doctors and nurses. He carried her out of the building and carefully put her in his car. As soon as he started the Camry, he was greeted by repetitious beeping, indicating he was low on gas. "Lori?"

She only groaned in response.

"Would you mind if I took you back to my place?" he asked, "You live across town and I'm almost out of gas…"

"It's fine…"

He nodded and just drove home. "I gotta feed the cat anyway…"

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

Lori was silent for a while, "Happy birthday..."

He paused, "Th-thank you..." he managed a small, sad smile, knowing that the day was already almost over.

**The last part with Lori was unexpected, but I wanted her to have a little more of a role in this. Um… I dunno, leave a review and lemme know what you think overall of the story! :) Stay awesome, everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

The house was dark save for one hall light upstairs. Jeremy scrambled up and downstairs, carrying coolers, clothes and a few towels. As he made the fifth trip, he accidentally kicked a cat, "Dammit- Star!" he cursed.

The cat meowed loudly, twitching his tail.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, thankful he'd already taken his allergy medication. "You're hungry, aren't you?" he set down the backpack full of Mike's towel, swim shorts, clothes and sunscreen, then followed the cat to the laundry room. "Yep…" he nodded, seeing that the bowl of food and water was empty. He filled up the food and water and even scooped up the little box. He then proceeded with packing up the car. Afterwards, he checked his watch. 8 a.m… "Why is that child- that man still asleep?" he asked and made his way to Mike's room. "Michael?" he called and stopped at the doorway. "Mike?" he knocked. Only hearing silence, "I told you to set an alarm for seven-" he opened the door, finding his son sprawled out across his bed, face down and partially under his pillow, his blanket only covered his legs and lower back, leaving his feet and bare back exposed. Jeremy took a moment to study him. This was once a five-year-old boy he adopted after a head injury at his place of work. It had been thirteen years since the accident.

_"__Oh, Jeremy…"_ Mary's voice broke inside.

Jeremy shook his head and gently pat Mike's shoulder, "Mikey?" he called gently, "Come on, time to get up…"

Mike took a deep breath and groaned, "It's too early." He complained, "Can I sleep in?"

"No- what happened to that alarm I told you to set?" he asked.

"I forgot…" Mike rolled over and pulled the blanket over him.

Jeremy sighed and pulled the blanket off, of him, making the young man cringe in his bed and curl up tighter. "Come on, get dressed."

Mike groaned.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "You decide now to be difficult of all times…" he laid the blanket down beside Mike and rolled him into it, turning him into a blanketed cocoon with his arms and legs contained, "Come on,"

"Whoa- hey!" Mike barked, "Lemme go!" he squirmed.

"Nope." Jeremy picked him up and slung him over his left shoulder. "We're going." He quickly slapped a hat onto Mike's head, leaving it somewhat crooked.

"In just my boxers!?" Mike shrieked.

"Should've thought that through. We're gonna be late." Jeremy carefully carried him downstairs and out to the car.

"Dad! Put me down!" Mike struggled more in the blanket.

Jeremy opened the door, "Okay." He plopped Mike down in the passenger side of the car and put on the seatbelt for him, "Safety first." He smiled innocently and closed the door.

Mike watched him in disbelief. As soon as Jeremy opened the driver's side door, Mike spoke again, "Dad, where the _hell_ are we going?" he shook his head, finding that his hat was uncomfortable, "And can you fix my hat?" he asked, finding that he still couldn't move his arms.

"That, son, is a surprise until we get there." Jeremy reached over and straightened out Mike's hat, but also yanked it down so his eyes were covered, "No peeking." He smirked and started the car.

Mike turned his head and tried bumping the bill with anything so it was straighten out- however, he had no such luck, "I hate you so much right now… hey- what about my clothes!?"

Jeremy had already buckled up and started backing out of the driveway, "Well- I guess you'll have to walk around in your boxers…"

"Why!?" Mike snarled and struggled more.

"Because if you were up earlier- you'd be dressed and ready to go!" Jeremy laughed. "Now chill!"

Mike sighed and sunk in his seat. "I hate you so much right now…" he grumbled again.

"I love you too." Jeremy sneered.

After driving about thiry to forty-five minutes, Jeremy finally parked and greeted Olivia.

"How is he?" she whispered at the trunk of the car.

"Oh- he's pissed." Jeremy chuckled and popped open the trunk, handing her, Ray, Rhythmi, and Jarvis several coolers.

"Dad!?" Mike called from inside car, "I hear a lot of people!" he yelled. At that moment, Jarvis, Rhythmi and Ray were all walking back to their spot on the sand. Olivia stayed behind for a moment, "I can't believe he's eighteen."

"Me neither." Jeremy smiled, "It felt like only a couple months ago that I adopted him.

Jeremy smirked, "I'm gonna let the Mike-burrito out of the car and let him get ready."

She nodded and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll meet you on shore. We have a blanket right along the water, but just where it won't get wet."

"Is Stella there?" Jeremy asked.

Olivia took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't think she's coming…" she said, "I'm sorry, Jer…"

Jeremy nodded, "Okay… well- we'll meet you down there."

She nodded and kissed him again, "See ya." She walked off, giggling as she passed Mike.

Jeremy opened the door and unbuckled Mike from his seat, "Dad, where the hell are we?" Mike repeated.

"Hold on." Jeremy lifted Mike out of his seat and stood him on the pavement carefully, being sure that he was standing in the shade so he didn't burn his feet. He lifted Mike's hat.

Mike flinched and the sudden sunlight in his bright blue eyes, "Holy-" he focused, "Oh my god…" he chuckled.

Jeremy let go of Mike and the blanket holding him hostage, "Happy birthday."

Mike smiled, "Whoa- wait, what about my swim trunks?" he asked.

"Already packed them for you." Jeremy handed him a bag, "Go in the bathroom and change." He sent him off. Jeremy was already wearing his swim shorts.

The day was perfect- it was the start of June. The beach wasn't packed, but it wasn't abandoned. The weather wasn't heavily clouded, but it wasn't cloudless. The air was crisp, and the sun warmed him to the core. He couldn't have asked for a better day to celebrate Mike's eighteenth birthday.

"Ready." Mike approached Jeremy and saw he was distracted. "You okay?"

"Just look." Jeremy smiled.

Mike gave him a strange look, "What am I looking at?" he squinted, catching a glimpse of Olivia on the beach, "Oh- Dad! Don't make me look at Olivia's butt!"

Jeremy slapped his forehead, "Thanks for ruining the moment. I was talking about the scene. Y'know, the sky, the beach in general. The day is perfect!" he sighed, then he caught himself looking for Olivia, now that Mike had mentioned it.

Mike just laughed, "Come on, let's go meet with everyone." He smiled, "Did you invite Stella and Darrel?" he asked and started down the hill.

"Of cour- wait- what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I know this is a surprise party." He smiled, "Why else would Olivia, Ray, Jarvis, and Rhy be here?" he asked, "I'm just asking if you at least invited _my_ friends."

"Well- of course I did." Jeremy smiled.

Mike nodded, adjusting his hat slightly. Then he looked down and sank, "I hope Stella can make it."

Jeremy grew silent, "Yeah… me too."

They were now about twenty feet from the others.

"There he is! Happy birthday, Mikey!" Olivia cheered and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Thanks Olivia." He smiled.

"How're you doing, dude? Happy birthday!" Darrel stood up and hugged him after Olivia.

"Doing good." Mike looked around, "Is Stella here?"

Darrel looked around with him, "N-no?" he stammered, "But I'm sure she'll be here." He reassured him, "Come on! I'll show you how to surf!" he grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

Jeremy sat down, "Have fun, buddy!"

Mike threw unsure glances at Jeremy while holding onto his hat, most likely concerned with his scars showing in the event that his hat fell off while taking lessons.

Jeremy's expression changed after Darrel got Mike to the water where two surfboards waited. "Olivia, did Stella answer _any_ of your calls?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head sadly, "No… Darrel can't contact her either. Is… everything okay between her and Mike?"

"Well- I rarely see them together anymore. Whenever I ask Mike if she's coming over, he says 'no, she just wants some time to herself'." He answered.

Lori approached them, dropped her blanket and plopped down next to Jeremy, "She's not coming." She said blatantly. "I hate to break it to you, but I've been looking at this whole evening, and not once have I seen her." She said, "She will stop by tonight, though."

Jeremy looked over at the psychic who was now peeling off her extra-large-sized shirt, revealing underneath a body that would better fit a medium or a small. "Why do you wear shirts that big when you're that small?" he asked.

"Because…" Lori balled up the shirt and shoved it into her bag, "It's more comfortable. I hate small-sized _anything_." She said, "Unless it's kittens."

"You love Star." Jeremy threw it, "That little bastard isn't small at all. I almost ate shit tripping over him this morning."

"Well- I love cats in general." She smiled and stood up to take off her jeans. Underneath she wore a blue bikini with thin spaghetti straps. "I'm going into the water." She took off her glasses.

Jeremy jumped up "Wait! You said Stella was going to stop by tonight, didn't you?"

Lori nodded and set her glasses down on her blanket, "Yeah, at your place. Not here." She said, he big, bright blue eyes looking at him sincerely, "After Mikey goes to bed…" she said and walked off.

Jeremy sighed and looked down at Olivia, who was folding her shirt and setting it aside, wearing a purple one-piece.

She looked up at him, "What?" she lightly flinched.

Jeremy sat down, "She's not coming…" he said.

Olivia gave him a hug, "Relax. We're at the beach. It's Mikey's birthday. If you let the fact that Stella's not coming ruin your mood, then Mike won't have a good birthday." She gave him a kiss, "Cheer up. Besides… this isn't about her, it's about him."

Jeremy thought for a while, taking her words into consideration.

_"__She has a point you know…"_

Jeremy closed his eyes and nodded. "You're right." He took off his shirt. "Let's get our butts into that water." He stood up and kicked off his sandals.

"That's my Jeremy." Olivia smiled and unwrapped the cloth she used as a skirt from her waist and dropped it down. "Come on, Ray."

Jeremy took off his shirt, showing a well-toned stomach and a scarred shoulder from the night that he and Olivia met. He helped Ray up and started toward the water with them.

**Wow, so that filled up quickly… but it was… I guess a good place to end the chapter? Y'all have probably noticed by now that I'll do multiple chapters to cover one day or a few hours in the story. Remember- Ray, Olivia, Jarvis, and Rhythmi are all WarHusky2000's! Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

Jeremy drove back home with Mike fast asleep in the passenger seat. He was bright red due to the fact that _both_ of them forgot to put on sunscreen before going swimming. Jeremy felt as though he was sitting against a sheet of sandpaper the entire drive home. He pulled into the driveway and stepped out to open the front door, then returned to carry Mike upstairs to his room. Lori was right- Stella didn't show up to the beach as she predicted. Unfortunately, he doubted she was coming by that night like the psychic had predicted. After carefully lying Mike on his bed, he covered him up in a clean, sand-less blanket and left him alone. It was about seven forty-five at night. Jeremy then continued to carry everything back inside. Leftovers, desserts, birthday gifts, sandy laundry, coolers and so on.

_"__I can't believe that little bitch didn't show up to her boyfriend's birthday party."_ Mary growled in the back on Jeremy's head.

Jeremy grabbed his head, "Cool it, Mary…" he growled and sat down on the couch in the living room, "I'm pissed about it, too." He said.

There was a knock on the door.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stood up to answer it. Upon seeing his guest, his eyes flickered black.

"Oh! Uh- J-Jeremy?" Stella twiddled her fingers, "C-Can I speak with Mikey?"

"Why didn't you come to his party?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to him about that." She said, hesitantly, she had seen Jeremy's eyes turn black. Mike refused to tell her what it was due to her superstitious nature.

"Well talk to _me_, Michael is asleep."

She flinched, "Oh- uh… maybe I should come back-" she stammered.

"No." Jeremy said firmly, his eyes were fully black now, "Tell _me_. Where were you? We _tried_ getting ahold of you but not _once_ did you answer your phone." He snapped. "What _happened_?!" his eyes had turned black, but his irises were still green.

She shrunk, looking up at him fearfully. "There- I- It's-" she took a deep breath and looked down, "There's someone else…" she whimpered.

Jeremy was so shocked, Mary's essence completely left him, returning his eyes to normal.

_"__You handle this one. I'm done!"_ Mary said, her voice getting fainter as though she were walking away.

"Th-the-there's what?" Jeremy paused. "Someone else?"

Stella avoided eye contact.

"How long- wait- you're cheating on my son?" he asked, his eyes turning black.

_"__I guess I'm staying here… alright, but this one's all yours."_ Mary seemed to shrug.

Stella's eyes welled up, "Mr. Fitzgerald… I-I'm breaking up with Mikey…"

Jeremy clenched a fist, "Why?" he asked, "It's not his scars- is it?"

"No! No, no!" she waved her hands, "Not at all! It's just- I met someone else… I just- I think it's time for us to move on…"

"Time to move on? Move on from what? What is wrong with my son that you had to ditch out on his birthday party- where _everyone_ expected you to come- and hang out with some other guy?" he asked, "Tell me that."

She flinched, she noticed a black mist rising from his shoulders.

"Whatever…" Jeremy growled, "That other boy better a sophomore or junior in college and rich if that's why you're leaving Michael."

She was silent for a moment, "Can I just see him one more time?"

"You missed your chance, now get out of here." Jeremy growled.

Stella nodded sadly and walked back to her car.

Jeremy closed the door, his eyes still flickering, but the mist barely fading away. He turned around and paused, seeing Mike was standing at the bottom of the steps, "Who was that?" he asked, rubbing his eye and yawning.

Jeremy sighed, "How long have you seen standing there?"

"I just got here as you closed the door." Mike stretched.

Jeremy nodded, "Mike, sit down…" he said.

"Why?" Mike carefully plopped himself on the stair steps.

Jeremy sighed, "That was Stella…" he said, "At the door."

"Oh- well… why didn't you come get me?" he asked.

"Because…" Jeremy hesitated.

Mike saw his expression and sank, "It's over, isn't it?" he asked.

Jeremy nodded and finally looked at Mike in the eyes. He now wore an expression that he hadn't seen in eleven or twelve years.

Mike grabbed the top of his hatless head and whimpered, "It's my scars, isn't it…" his quickly filled up with tears.

"No! No! It's…" Jeremy sighed, "She met someone else…" he said.

Mike was now curled into himself and sobbing. Jeremy sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I bet _he_ doesn't have scars all over his head…" Mike sobbed. "Probably has all of his brain, too."

"Michael." Jeremy said sternly. "Look at me."

Mike only curled up more.

"Michael." Jeremy repeated, making the young man look up at him. Mike's tear-filled, bright blue eyes, "Everyone has scars, okay?"

"Not all over their fuckin' head." He looked back down.

Jeremy made him look back up, "Know what? So what? You have scars all over your head- something happened that... was an accident and you got hurt. You can't help those. Nobody can." He sighed and wiped his eye, "If anyone should be feeling bad for those scars…" he took a deep breath, "It should be me."

Mike just looked at him sadly, wiping his eyes.

"I was trying to prevent anything… I picked you up and you threw a fit. Foxy thought I was trying to hurt you. So he tried biting me, and accidentally bit you instead." Jeremy took a deep shaking breath, "I'm sorry, Michael…" he shook his head, "Your accident… was my fault."

"Dad, I-"

"I don't go a day of seeing you without thinking of the possibility that you could've died that day." Jeremy's shoulders began to shake, "Without reliving that nightmare…" he let out a cry, "Knowing that I did that to you."

Mike grabbed his shoulders, "Dad. Come on- look at me."

Jeremy looked up at him.

"I'm here." He managed a smile, "And… I don't blame you for the accident. I was… just being a little kid, you were doing your job, and Foxy was just doing his." He said, "It was just all a bad series of events that…" he thought for a while, "Turned out to be a disaster."

"You could've _died_." Jeremy said.

"And you could've lost your job." Mike said, "But neither of those things happened, right?"

"I would rather be fired than this accident happening." Jeremy argued.

"Dad, I was living at an orphanage before the whole thing. If not the orphanage, then my _biological_ Dad who murdered my Mom. You taking me in was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me." Mike hugged him, "You are a better dad than Gerald by a long shot."

Jeremy smiled and wiped his eyes, "Thanks… I try. I really do."

Mike smiled and wiped his eyes, "We don't need the both of us crying." He chuckled. "Sorry- y-you know I'm insecure about my scars…"

"And you know how protective I am of you." Jeremy stood up.

Mike sighed, "So… she's gone… isn't she?"

Jeremy almost forgot that was why he had Mike sit down. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah… She's gone. She… met someone else."

Mike nodded. "Figures…" he sniffled and wiped his eyes again.

"Come on…" he stood up, "Let me make some dinner. Go upstairs and get showered- use some Aloe Vera, too. You look like a lobster."

Mike chuckled and started upstairs, "Alright. I'll be back."

Jeremy smiled and started for the kitchen, pulling out several sauces and a rack of ribs- Mike's favorite. He took a moment to douse the ribs in the sauce then carefully laid them on a backing sheet. After the oven was set, he pulled out a can of pineapples and carefully lined up the chunks along the grooves of the ribs. He then began the mashed potatoes to go with the ribs.

Before he knew it- Mike was done showering and walked downstairs to a plateful of pineapple ribs and mashed potatoes. He smiled and sat down, "Looks and smells delicious." He said and picked up a fork

Jeremy sat down and began eating, "Happy birthday, Michael."

Mike smiled and took a bite of the mashed potatoes, "Thank you, Dad…" he said sincerely.

**Okay, this one was kind of short and sweet, I guess. Well- bittersweet… Stella broke up with Mike. But those ribs sound so bomb right now. But I'm broke… and it's 3 am for me… Next time we go grocery shopping. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Stay awesome, and good night. *collapses on the bed* Review with suggestions~!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Jeremy?" the voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Mm-hmm?" Jeremy mumbled, his face was still partially buried under his pillow and only his hand and the side of his head were visible. He and Mike had been up all night until three or four am watching horror movies. Mike spent half of his time watching those movies from behind a blanket, Jeremy spent most of it laughing. They spent another hour paranoid and eating leftover cake because they didn't want to go in the dark alone. Jeremy had been asleep for maybe about half an hour to forty-five minutes.

"Fitzgerald? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"I'm here." Jeremy emphasized.

"Oh- good. Hey- it's Morgan. I have a job application here and the applicant put you here for a reference. Do you know a Michael Schmidt?"

Jeremy took a moment to think about this, "Yeah…?" he mumbled.

"Great! Great!" Morgan's voice said positively, "How's his work performance? It says here he doesn't have any work history."

"He's a great worker, great kid." Jeremy mumbled. In his half-sleep, his mind traded Mike's and Wright's faces and names. At the moment, he was remembering Wright before he quit at Fazbear's. "Wait- no work history?" he furrowed his eyebrows, "He already worked with us. _For_ us, didn't he?"

"I'd remember if we had a 'Michael Schmidt'." Morgan said.

"No- we did…" Jeremy argued and sat up and rubbed his eyes, "We lost his arm."

"Wait a minute- wasn't that kid you adopted Mike Schmidt? Does he go by Michael?"

"Professionally…" Jeremy finally opened his eyes and his mind snapped to reality, "Wait. Mike. My son. He put in an application?"

"Yeah, night watch. He sounds great. We'll hire him." He said.

"What!?" Jeremy roared, "No- don't hire him. He _has_ to stay _away_ from there!" he growled. His eyes turned pitch black and mist rose off of his shoulders and back intensely, forming a cloud above him.

"Whoa, easy, Jer- why not?"

"Are you- It's _dangerous_!" Jeremy argued, "Hasn't that place damaged him enough?!"

"Look- Jeremy. You're a great father. Better than any father I've ever seen. With you working with him, he'll be perfectly safe."

"But- Morgan."

"It's _final_." Morgan said firmly, "He'll come in tomorrow night. Tonight, you'll pick up his uniform."

"Look- you can't just-"

"Your son is an _adult_, Mr. Fitzgerald. You can't baby him forever. I'm sure that Michael is fully capable of taking care of himself. He's not _completely_ defenseless anymore." Morgan argued. "He's eighteen now. He's not a five-year-old child who calls you 'Daddy' and carries a stuffed giraffe anymore. He is an adult. He does not need a babysitter anymore. Do you understand?"

Jeremy was silent for a while, the mist lowering, but his eyes remaining black.

"Jeremy? It's time to let him be an adult. Let him make is own choices. You were his age when I hired you here, too. Your parents and your brother were against it- remember? You argued with them. I remember, I was by your side. Let him."

Jeremy gripped his phone tightly, ""U-Understood, sir…" he said, almost inaudibly.

"Okay. See you tonight…" he said and hung up.

Jeremy held the phone in his hand, squeezing it tighter until the plastic cracked. His hand trembled. He closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to fall down his cheeks. He climbed out of bed and walked downstairs, sitting down on the couch to think. There was then a knock on the door. He stood up and answered, "Olivia." he greeted with confusion.

"Lori called." She said, her expression was panicked and concerned. She hugged him, "Are you okay?"

Jeremy hugged her back, he knew Lori had random visions, but he didn't know what exactly she saw that made her call Olivia. "Wh-what did she say?"

Olivia backed away and looked at him, "She just called me and told me to come see you. She said that you needed some company." She took a moment to study him, "You look exhausted."

"I just went to bed…" he said and stepped out of the way so she could come inside.

She took a moment to figure out what that meant. Then she nodded, "How much sleep did you get?" she walked in.

"Maybe half an hour." He mumbled and led her to the kitchen. "Mike and I were watching movies all night." He confessed. "Y'know, _Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13__th_, cheesy shit like that." He dug through his cabinets and retrieved a couple of mugs and a package of coffee.

"I see…" Olivia nodded and sat down, "Staying up too late and watching horror movies isn't good for one's mental state, you know." She said, "Especially one who is possessed." she noted, "And another who suffers from night terrors."

Jeremy gave her a strange look, "Mike doesn't suffer from night terrors." He corrected her, "Mikey just gets nightmares and has short-term memory sometimes if he bumps his head from a hit that would only give someone else a headache…" he explained, "And sometimes he just stares off into space." He turned around and opened a drawer, opening a box of green tea. He set the bag in one of the mugs and turned on the coffee maker without adding the coffee grounds, "_I_ get night terrors." He continued.

"Oh…" she sank, feeling bad that she mixed up her facts, "Sorry…" she said.

He retrieved the water, "Thank God, Michael doesn't get night terrors." He said, his eyes fading to black, "It'd be awful if he relived that moment every other night. He already gets _nightmares_…" he said. He shook his head, forcing his eyes to change to normal. "You're right." He said, "But not _every_ night's like that." He poured the hot water into the mug that had the tea bag and then dumped the rest out back into the coffee machine, this time- he set in the coffee grounds and brewed some coffee. "Though… he did have a bad night last night…" he turned around and set the tea in front of her.

She studied the mug for a moment, "Thank you." She took a sip of the tea, accidentally burning her tounge, but she still caught the taste, "Green, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded and managed a smile.

She blushed, "You remembered." She smiled.

"You only _drink_ it _every day_." Jeremy said sarcastically. He finished making his coffee and sat down across the table from Olivia. "Stella broke up with Mike last night."

Olivia gasped, "Oh no…" she paused, "Wait- it wasn't because of his scars, was it?"

Jeremy shook his head, "She met someone else. Trust me, Mike and I jumped to the same conclusion."

Olivia glared down at the table, "That boy better be worth it, if she left Mikey."

Jeremy watched her and smiled.

She looked back up at him, "What?"

He only smiled, "Just realizing more and more how much I love you." He took her hand and kissed the top of it.

She blushed. "Now- I _know_ there's something else bothering you…" she stayed on topic, "Something that scared Lori so bad that she called me to tell me to come over here." She said, "What happened?" she asked.

Jeremy's smile faded and he shrunk into the table. "We uh…" he sighed, "We have a new guy working for us… his first night is tomorrow night." He said.

Olivia at first didn't see why that was bothering him, but she also didn't want to say it was great. "Who? What's his name?" she asked. "W-why do you seem so upset?" she asked.

Jeremy pointed above him, "He's asleep upstairs…" he said almost inaudibly.

Olivia's eyes widened, "What?"

He nodded sadly, his eyes watering, "Morgan called me this morning." He looked up at Olivia, "I don't want him getting hurt! This place already screwed him up. I don't want another repeat of '87." A brief image flashed through his mind, "Oh god…" he buried his face into his hands and began shaking. "Oh god, oh god, oh god…" his voice cracked.

"Jeremy, calm down." Olivia reached a hand across the table.

"What if the same thing had happened to Ray?" he looked up at her, "He was almost killed by a stupid robot and ever since you refused for him to go back and the day after he turns eighteen, he gets hired there? You know how dangerous our job is!"

"I know, but-"

"I don't want him to-"

"Jeremy!" Olivia snapped and grabbed his arms. "I understand you're terrified for Mikey. But how many times has he gotten hurt with you around to protect him?"

"The Bite of '87." Jeremy answered instantly, "And that was even my fault." He sobbed.

"You were just doing your job. Foxy was just doing his. Both of you thought the other was dangerous, and tried doing your guys' jobs, and poor Mike was in the crossfire. Both of you were at fault. And… Mikey's forgiven you, right? Is he _mad_ at you?"

Jeremy shook his head and looked down.

"No- look at me," her firm grip held tightly onto his upper arms as she shook him back into focus, "He loves you. He's always there for you, and you're always there for him. Right?"

"Right."

"You will protect him."

"Yes."

"You will be there for him."

"Yes."

"You are his father, and his guardian."

"Yes, ma'am." He sniffled and nodded.

She reached across the table and kissed him on his forehead, "He'll be okay." She smiled, "Besides, Jarvis, Rhythmi and I will be there to help you protect him, okay?"

He nodded.

She smiled wider, "Good."

**So it's not obvious at all that Jeremy's a nervous wreck because of what happened with Mike and may even question his capability to keep him safe. But now Mike's an employee of Fuckbear's. We'll see how his first night goes.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Do exactly what I say, understand?" Jeremy said sternly.

Mike nodded, adjusting his uniform and his hat, "Yes, Dad." This was the night after the day Jeremy got the call confirming Mike's employment.

"If I say stay, you stay. I say run, you-"

"Dad, I get it." Mike pat his shoulder. He smiled, "Relax."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and opened the front door to let Mike in first.

Mike stepped into the building and froze, "Whoa…" he breathed.

Jeremy stood by him, looking at the three bots onstage, "As far as danger goes, these three are the least of our worries." He turned around to look at Balloon Boy, "And him over there."

"That's a bot?"

"Trust me- that threw me off too."

"Where are the other ones?" Mike asked.

"Service room." Jeremy said. "The old bots are all in the service room."

Mike nodded.

"C'mon, let's go to the office." Jeremy pat his shoulders. "Each of us have an animatronic head to put on to fool the bots if they get close." He looked up after hearing a couple of voices approach.

Rhythmi and Jarvis walked in and stopped upon seeing Mike. They took a moment to see that he was in the same uniform they wore. "J-Jeremy?" Rhythmi asked, "What's he doing here?"

"He works here, now." Jeremy answered. "If you two were here last night, then maybe you would've known that." He said, "Where were you, anyway?" he asked.

They both sunk and turned red, "Sorry Jeremy…" Jarvis apologized.

"We went out on a date and lost track of time."

"A date that took up the entire six hours you two needed to be here from midnight to six in the morning?" Jeremy asked.

"You two were on a little more than just a date, weren't you?" Mike sneered.

Jeremy turned around to look at his son, who had been giggling the entire time, "Stay out of this." He said and turned back to Rhythmi and Jarvis, "The least you two could've done was call."

Rhythmi turned red and fiddled with her left ring finger.

Jarvis smiled and took her hand, showing Jeremy her ring finger, which bore a diamond ring with a few small pink sapphires.

Jeremy turned red as he stared at the ring. He glanced up at the couple and back down at the ring several times. He smiled, "Congratulations you guys. And… you were celebrating I take it?" He said, his tone was much softer.

"We were having dinner when I asked her." Jarvis asked, "I arranged more than just the restaurant to tie the ring to one of the menu pages." He said, "It took a while."

Jeremy hugged the two, "Well, congratulations." He said again.

Mike smiled and looked down sadly. The whole reason he applied at Fazbear's was so he could do the same for Stella. "Congrats…" he said half-heartedly.

Rhythmi heard the tone. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

Jeremy sighed, "Stella broke up with him… that's why she didn't come to the party."

The lights in the hallway finally shut off, the loud thud echoed through the halls and was immediately followed by rapid, running footsteps.

Mike sunk into his seat in fear, not expecting for the animatronics to start immediately.

Jeremy flashed the light down the hall, causing Olivia to stop in her tracks and shield herself, "Jeremy! It's me!" she shrieked.

Jeremy turned off the light, "Sorry." He called. "Jarvis, show Mike how to use the camera and to wind up the music box."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis nodded. "Okay, so you change the channel and it switches through the different cameras. You use this remote." He handed Mike the remote. "Hit rewind to wind up the music box and keep the puppet calm."

Mike nodded and switched through the channels. "Whoa- hey, Dad? The chicken on the stage is gone." He said.

"That happens…" Jeremy said, "My biggest concern is Foxy, though…" He mumbled and kept a close eye on the hallway.

Olivia stood at his side and kept an eye on the left vent, while Rhythmi guarded the right. "Masks on." Olivia announced.

Everyone flipped on their masks except for Mike, who only stood confused, "Wait- what?"

Jarvis reached over and slapped a Golden Freddy head on him.

"Hey!"

"Shh!" Rhythmi snapped.

Mike looked up and gasped, seeing toy Chica step out of the vent and walk away. He watched Jeremy flash the hallway and saw the animatronic that Jeremy dreaded. He gasped and watched as Foxy ran through the hall at them.

"Back off, back off, back off, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Jeremy growled and dropped the Freddy head he wore and waved the flashlight at Foxy. The animatronic shielded his eyes and kept running at Jeremy.

"Oh, _hell_ no…" Jeremy growled, "He got smart!" his eyes turned black, "Get behind the desk!" he barked.

All three of the standing security guards jumped behind the desk. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy threw his flashlight and dodged Foxy as he ran in. He saw an opening and ran down the hallway, "C'mon, stupid bot! I _know_ it's _me_ you're after!" he taunted and kept running.

Foxy turned and ran after Jeremy.

Jeremy turned the corner and ran full force into the faceless Bonnie, who stood and took the hit like a brick wall, whereas Jeremy fell backwards and crashed onto the floor.

"I-I-It's ov-v-v-v-ver!" Foxy growled and picked up Jeremy with one arm in one hand, and the back of his shirt caught in his hook. Bonnie walked away, seeing that there was already a preexisting attack here.

"Put him down!" Mike's voice barked behind them.

"Michael Schmidt, you better get your ass back into that office!" Jeremy growled, his eyes solid black with white pupils.

Foxy turned around to hit Mike away, but the second he looked at him, he froze. There was then a glitched, broken noise that repeated a few times. He dropped Jeremy and turned fully to Mike.

Jeremy grabbed Mike and ran as soon as he got the chance, which only infuriated Foxy even more. "Stay in the office!" he barked.

"What- and sit there and let you get murdered by a robot? No thank you!" Mike snapped back.

Foxy pounced on Jeremy and threw him against the wall. He snarled, "Y-y-you…" he walked toward him.

Jeremy groaned and tried standing up, he looked at Mike, "Go back to the office, now!" he said.

Mike stepped back. He shook his head, "Hey, Foxy!" he barked.

Foxy turned around and looked at Mike once more, his expression softening as he approached him, "M-M-M-Mikey…?" he asked gently.

Jeremy looked up and saw the bot approach his son, he opening his mouth to speak, but Mike held up a hand to make him stop.

Foxy gently lifted the bill of Mike's hat and look a long look at his scars. His ears lowered, "I'm s-s-sorry…" he said sadly, "I nev-v-v-er meant to hurt you…" he growled, "This is your fault!" he turned around to Jeremy and picked him up.

"No! Stop!" Mike barked.

Foxy threw Jeremy down the hall and ran after him. Mike jumped between Foxy and Jeremy, holding out his hands, "This is my Dad!" he growled.

Jeremy grabbed Mike's arm and held him down, his body trembling from being thrown twice by an animatronic half his size.

Foxy snarled and bit into Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him off of Mike.

"Foxy!" Mike yelled, "Stop!" he jumped up and grabbed Foxy's arm, "Let him go!"

Foxy swung his arm and smacked Mike away, dropping Jeremy in the process.

Jeremy watched Mike fall back, and growled, his eyes turned black and red, his body was clouded in black, "Michael- get back to the office… _now_." He snarled.

Mike nodded, "Okay, Dad…" he got up and ran off.

Jeremy stood up and growled at Foxy, "_This_ is between _you_ and _me_." He said darkly. He rushed to Foxy and grabbed his nose and upper jaw, wresting the animatronic and taking the claws of his hook into his side. Jeremy lodged his foot between Foxy's torso and hips to get leverage. He twisted his body and allowed a loud snap to crack from Foxy's now-broken jaw.

Foxy shoved Jeremy off and backed away, leaving and hiding in the parts and service room. At that moment, the old Freddy and Chica were standing and ready to attack, but saw how Jeremy snapped Foxy's jaw.

Jeremy glared at them, "What!?" he barked.

They both turned around and walked off.

Jeremy panted and started back to the office. As he approached the office he wobbled, "J-Jarvis, show Mike the vents…" he said, "I need the chair." He mumbled.

Mike stood up, ignoring Jarvis' motion to follow. He caught Jeremy as he stumbled, "Will you be okay?" he asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Just let me sit down." He said.

Mike sat Jeremy down, "Geez, what did he do?" he asked.

"Looks like he bit your shoulder again…" Olivia studied him.

"And he hooked your sides?" Jarvis noted.

"Just my left…" Jeremy said.

"Here," Rhythmi held out medical supplies, "This'll help."

Jeremy nodded and took off his jacket, then peeled off his undershirt, trembling in doing so. Three claw marks tore his left side, starting from his back and ending past his ribs, and a new bite mark replaced the scars he already had on his shoulder.

"Dad?" Mike asked, "Your eyes…" he said, "I'm okay, you can relax." He said.

Jeremy looked up at him, not realizing his eyes were still black, "He hit you…"

"But I'm not hurt."

Jeremy nodded and relaxed. He eyes changed back to green, and he laid back in the chair, completely losing consciousness.

"Is this normal?" Mike asked, "Does he usually do this?"

"I've never seen him fight Foxy." Jarvis said.

"I've never seen his eyes do that- what is that?" Rhythmi asked.

"He's possessed." Mike said simply.

"Oh…" She nodded, "That's what you guys were talking about."

"Come on," Olivia took the bandages, "Let's get him patched up." She paused, "Uh- actually you guys watch the halls and the vents. I'll take care of him."

**So there's that for Mikey's first night at Fazbear's. Mike remembers Foxy, but he doesn't remember the incident. He's only been told about it. Foxy remembers Mike and is guilty for hurting and almost killing him as a kid. In fact- Foxy's impressed that Mike is even alive. He still hates Jeremy though. Didn't have room for Mangle here, but Mike would've liked her. Please review! Stay awesome everybody!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Listen, Foxy… I'm not mad at you. And I'm not mad at _him_." Mike explained, "_Both_ of you were just trying to do your jobs." He said. "He was there for me after I was bit." He said, "He was the _only_ one there for me. He's my dad, he adopted me after the accident." He stood between Jeremy and Foxy.

Foxy growled and glared at Jeremy, who sat pressed against a wall after another rough night. Jeremy glared back up at him with blackened eyes, a light mist rising off his shoulders.

"What were the security guards paid to do when you bit me?" Mike asked.

Foxy growled, "Protect the kids…" he said, his jaw hanging from one hinge, "But-"

"He was just doing his job." Mike said calmly.

"He was _a-a-a-attacking_ you!" Foxy snapped.

Mike flinched, but stood his ground, "He wasn't." he looked back at Jeremy, "Tell him what happened that day."

Jeremy glanced at him, then at Foxy, then back to Mike.

"Come on, Dad, it won't get resolved otherwise…"

Jeremy took a deep breath, "Morgan told us you guys were acting weird… he told us to keep a close eye on you guys. Don't let you too close to anyone, and don't let anyone too close to you. Mikey wandered to close and didn't listen to me verbally. I had to try to physically take him away from you. He screamed, threw a fit, and you bit him, aiming for me." Jeremy explained darkly. "I should've gotten hurt, and _not_ Michael. I was trying to _protect_ him. But instead, I only made things worse…" he said.

Foxy stared at him for a while, "An-n-n-n-nd you belie-e-eve this man?" He looked up at Mike. "Trust him?"

Mike nodded, "With my life."

Foxy looked down, "But-t-t-t you ki-i-i-illed those kid-d-d-ds…" He said.

Jeremy shook his head. "I've never killed anyone…" he said, "Mangle is the _only_ one who recognizes it."

Foxy looked at Jeremy for a while.

_Scan complete_

Foxy blinked and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Fitzgera-a-a-ald…" he said. "We-e-e'd been so ed-d-d-dgy since the incident…" he confessed, "A child had been murdered in the building pre-e-e-eviously, and we barely caught a glimpse of the ma-a-an…" he explained, "We had be-e-en scanning-g-g- everybody… you were the closest mat-t-tch to one of our entries… so we kept a clos-s-s-se eye on y-y-you…" he said.

Mike finally lowered his arms, "We good?" he asked, "Are you friends now?"

Jeremy stood up, "Not necessarily friends…" he said and grunted, keeping himself standing.

"But… I will-l-l-l leave ye alone." Foxy said, regaining his accent and his previously cocky attitude.

"Good." Mike sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Now let's get back to the office before Olivia has a heart attack, and finish the night…" he said.

*****PLEASE READ THIS! Short chapter. ****_Really_**** short chapter, sorry if it was kinda... I dunno, uneventful? But… I had nothing else for the story. At least you know _both_ sides of the Bite of '87. But uh... If I continued, I'd lead into Lost Son. Speaking of which! I am taking down Lost Son and re-uploading it to where it fits into the story better. Mentions of Olivia, Ray, Jarvis, Rhythmi, Gerald… all that since that story was written before this one. If you have followed this story only, then follow me so you know when Lost Son goes up. This chapter is the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you, WarHusky2000 for helping me with this and helping it turn into the story it is now. Thank you, GrezzWizard for your support.*****

****EDIT: Lost Son is up! Go and check that out!****


End file.
